Brothers & sisters
by an angel's whisper
Summary: Trad. Bella, Jasper et Rosalie sont frères et soeurs, mais ont été séparés et transformer dans des circonstances différentes. comment leurs vie va-t-elle changer lorsqu'ils se retrouveront? Bella va-t-elle succomber au charmes d'Edwards?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours tout le monde,  
j'espère que vous aller aimer cette histoire.

Ceci est une traduction d'une des histoires de sarahalliwell.

Si vous préférer le lire dans sa version original vous trouverez le lien sur mon profile.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je laisse échapper un soupir d'ennuie quand je vois le soleil se lever. Ce serra surement un autre de ces jours anormalement ensoleillé dans l'état de New York.

Laissez-moi me présenter. Isabella Marie Hale à votre service. J'ai été transformée en vampire dans le début du 19e siècle. J'ai toujours été seule depuis. Je vivais au Texas auparavant, là où il faisait toujours beau. Mes parents possédaient une ferme dans la région et on s'en occupait avec mes frères et sœurs. Ils me manquent tellement.

Leurs noms étaient Jasper et Rosalie Hale. Ils étaient jumeaux et étaient de deux ans mes ainées. Quand j'ai été séparée de ma maison, ces deux-la étaient se qui m'empêchais de devenir complètement folle. Il me suffisait de les représenter dans mon esprit et j'oubliais ce qui m'arrivait.

Jasper et Rosalie étaient tous les deux blonds comme les blés avec les yeux bleus, tout comme notre mère. Ils étaient beaux. Moi, de mon coté, j'ai des cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux tout aussi brun, un brun chocolat, du moins avant ma transformation. J'ai hérité tout ça de mon père.

On était vraiment très liés tous les trois. On faisait tout ensemble. On vivait paisiblement à la ferme, savourant la présence l'un de l'autre. Nos parents ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de nous. Mère voulait que Rosalie et moi nous nous mariions le plus vite possible, et père voulait que Jasper rejoigne l'armée pour aller à la guerre. Ils voulaient pouvoir profiter de nous plus tard.

Tout a changé une nuit. Je venais d'avoir 16 ans quand s'est arrivé. J'avais dans l'habitude d'aller me balader dans la forêt près de notre maison. Ce jour-là j'ai croisé la route d'une créature aux yeux écarlates. Je ne suis jamais rentrée à la maison.

J'ai été transformée en vampire un an plus tard, le jour de mon 17emme anniversaire. Mon ravisseur, James, était une créature sadique qui se réjouissait de pouvoir me torturer tout le temps. Un jour, il n'a tout simplement pas su se contrôler et m'a mordu. Après cela il m'a abandonné à mon triste sors, me laissant souffrir mile morts dû à la transformation en vampire et me laissant me débrouiller toute seule par la suite.

J'ai découvert qu'il était possible de se nourrir de sang animal au lieu de sang humain. J'avais surpris une conversation entre James et une vampire aux cheveux roux nommée Victoria un jour. Ils se moquait d'un homme dont le nom était Carlisle et qui se nourrissait de sang animal.

Je voyageais seule, sans possession excepté les deux bijoux qui ne me quittaient jamais, depuis qui je les ai reçu. L'un était un bracelet en argent que mon frère m'avait offert le jour de mon 16emme anniversaire. Il y a deux saphirs incrusté dedans et une inscription disant : « J + R + B ensemble à jamais ».

Le second bijoux était un collier que Rosalie m'avait offert, également le jour de mon 16emme anniversaire. Lui aussi était d'argent. Le pendentif était un cœur incrusté de saphirs. Ils concordaient parfaitement avec le bracelet. Il possédait également une inscription : « à ma fleur de freesia, la plus belle fleur de mon jardin ». Rosalie disait toujours que je sentais le freesia, ce pourquoi elle m'appelait ma fleur de freesia de temps en temps. Moi je l'appelais ma rose.

Nous sommes à présent en l'an 1929. Cela fait des années que je ne fréquentais plus aucun humain et j'avais désespérément besoin de compagnie. J'ai bougé par-ci parla, me montrant parfois à la vue de humains, mais la plupart du temps je restais solitaire à l'intérieur de mon petit cottage dans les bois. Je suis toujours entourée de livres, ils sont mes meilleurs amis. J'adore lire et écrire. Parfois, je fais publier l'une de mes œuvres en utilisant un pseudonyme. C'était comme un hobby pour moi.

Je viens juste de déménager à Rochester, ça doit faire six mois maintenant, et j'ai décidée d'essayer de m'intégrer parmi les humains. Je me suis inscrite en terminale au lycée, pour ne pas devoir rester trop longtemps parmi eux. On était au milieu de l'année scolaire, donc je ne devrai pas endurer trop de souffrance dû à la présence de tant d'adolescents.

J'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver dans cette région, ce pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas rester trop longtemps. J'ai retiré tout l'argent que je possède à la banque. J'étais préparé à aller au lycée ce matin, quand j'ai ouvert la fenêtre.

Le soleil était là. Les gens sauraient que je suis différente si je sors en plein soleil. Tous les vampires étincellent au contact de la lumière du soleil. Cela montre notre vraie nature, et je ne pouvais pas exposer notre race comme cela. J'ai donc appelé le lycée, racontant que j'étais en pleins déménagement et que par conséquent je ne pourrais pas être présente pour les quelque jours à venir. Ils y ont cru.

J'ai écouté la météo à la radio, ils annoncent qu'il va faire pleins soleil durent toute la semaine. J'ai alors décidé que j'allais retourner à mes racines, au Texas, pour voir ce qui était advenu de ma famille.

Une fois ma décision prise, j'emballe ma petite valise avec quelque nécessitées et cours vers le Texas. La plupart du temps à travers la forêt, parfois à travers des routes désertes, toujours évitant les humains. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de nous exposer.

J'arrive à Houston juste avant que la nuit ne tombe, je peux donc me promener librement à travers la ville. Notre ferme est à quelques kilomètres d'où je suis.

Je cours, et arrive dans la forêt juste à coté de mon ancienne maison en quelques minutes. L'odeur n'a pas changé. C'était en quelque sorte apaisant de se retrouver chez sois. Cela m'avait tellement manqué, mais je n'osais jamais revenir. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à contrôler ma soif au départ et j'étais terrifié à l'idée de me retrouver devant quelqu'un que je connaissais et l'attaquer sans le vouloir.

Je marche à allure humaine dans la forêt que je connais si bien. C'était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je me rappelle que j'allais toujours dans un endroit près d'un petit étant. Personne ne connaissait cet endroit excepté Rose et Jazz. Je les y avais emmené une fois, il y des années. C'est là où je me trouve en ce moment même. Je souris en entendant le bruit des petites vagues dans l'eau, mais je me fige à la vue d'une personne blonde assise sur ce qui était auparavant mon rocher.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je pourrais poster la suite au plus vite

Merci à tous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Voila j'ai enfin traduit le chapitre deux.

J'aimerais encore une fois remercier sarahalliwell d'avoir écrit cette fic que je m'efforce à traduire le plus fidèlement possible.

Merci à tous pour les review ^^

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Suis-je en train d'avoir une hallucination ? Il a toujours la même odeur que quand il était humain. J'en suis certaine il n'est plus humain, même de dos je peux le voir. Et je suis certaine que la personne assise sur mon rocher est mon frère disparu depuis longtemps, Jasper.

Je pousse un halètement de surprise, ce qui lui signale ma présence. Il devait vraiment être distrait jusque là, pour ne pas m'avoir entendu ou senti approcher. Il se tourne, accroupi, près à l'attaque. J'étais figée sur place de voir mon frère après une si longue absence.

Il reste accroupi, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Il ne relaxa pas jusqu'au moment où je l'appelle pas son prénom, doucement.

« Jasper ? »

Il se redresse l'air perplexe. Lentement, je me rapproche de lui. J'aurais envie de courir vers lui, de lui sauter dans les bras, mais il ne m'a pas encore reconnue.

« On se connait ? » me demande-t-il. J'hoche ma tête, souriante. « Je ne me souvient pas t'avoir vue ici auparavant. »

« Cela fais des décennies que je n'ai plus été près de cet étang. Quand j'étais humaine, je le visitais souvent. Je me promenais souvent dans les environs, cherchant à trouver un autre endroit à explorer, pour que je puisse le montrer à mes frères er sœurs plus tard. » je lui raconte, me remémorant une fois de plus mon passé. Je me souviens d'une grande partie de ma vie humaine, mais la plus grande partie inculquait mon frère et ma sœur.

Il se fige. Je continue de lui sourire, me rapprochant encore un peu.

« Isabella ? » me demande-t-il enfin. J'hoche encore une fois la tête, mon sourire plus grand que jamais. Je peux sentir mes yeux piquer à cause du venin, formant des larmes qui ne couleront jamais. Je ne pu plus me retenir alors, et lui saute dans les bras.

« Ma Bella. Comme tu m'as manquée, petite sœur. » me dit-il me serrant fort dans ses bras. Moi aussi je le serrais fort, sanglotant dans ses bras.

« Jazz, » je murmure contre son torse. « je pensais que tu étais mort. Parti depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai retrouvé. »

Il me pousse de son étreinte juste assez pour pouvoir voir mon visage. Je trace son visage avec mon doigt, m'arrêtant sous ses yeux. Ils son écarlate, et son visage est plein de cicatrices. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

« Quel est le problème avec tes yeux ? » me demande-t-il. Je rigole doucement.

« Il n'y a aucun problèmes, Jasper. C'est juste que je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. J'ai un régime à base de sang animal. Je n'ai jamais bu une seule goute de sang humain. » lui dis-je avec beaucoup de fierté. Il me sourit et m'ambrasse gentiment sur le front.

« Je suis fière de toi. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Jasper ? Pourquoi es-tu couvert de cicatrices ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, ma Bella, et je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'attarde ici plus longtemps. J'essaye d'échapper à la guerre du sud, et je ne veux pas que tu t'en approche. » m'informe-t-il. Je suppose que s'est la raison de toutes ces cicatrices.

« Alors pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la maison avec moi, Jasper ? Je vie loin d'ici, dans un petit cottage au fin fond de la forêt. Je t'apprendrai comment te nourrir d'animaux et tu pourras tout reprendre à zéro. S'il-te-plais ? » je demandais-je, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas laisser partir mon frère sans moi. Pas maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé.

« Que fais-tu ici alors, Isabella, si tu vie si loin d'ici ? »

« Il allait faire beau toute la semaine, et je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école. Je voulais revenir ici pour voir ce qu'il est advenu de ma famille. Je suppose que c'étais le destin qui m'a fait venir ici aujourd'hui. »

« Le destin, en effet. » me dit-il, me serrant une fois de plus dans se bras.

« Viens avec moi à la maison, Jazz. » je lui demande encore une fois.

« D'accord. » me répond-il faiblement. Je rayonnais littéralement. Il retourne près du rocher et attrape un petit sac-à-dos. Il m'attrape ma main et entremêle nos doigts, et nous prenons la route. Il faisait nuit, donc on pouvait courir plus librement.

Nous arrivons à mon cottage, quand le soleil commence à se lever.

« Où sommes-nous ? » me demande-t-il.

« À Rochester. » je lui réponds. Je vois son visage se décomposer. « Qu'y a-t-il Jazz ? »

« C'est là que mère et père sont allé avec Rosalie, juste après que tu aies disparue. Moi j'ai rejoins l'armée. » m'explique-t-il. J'en reste muette de surprise.

Nous rentrons dans le petit salon. Jasper détaillant la pièce, ses s'arrête sur la bibliothèque. Il laisse échapper un sourire en voyant le nombre de livre que je possède.

« Viens » lui dis-je. Je lui fais visiter, lui montrant la petite cuisine, que bien sur je n'utiliserai jamais, et les deux chambres plus loin dans le couloir.

« Ceci sera ta chambre » lui dis-je, lui montrant la chambre de gauche. « On en a pas besoin, bien sur, mais c'est agréable d'avoir un endroit rien qu'à sois, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. » Il hoche la tête, souriant. Il pose son sac sur le lit, et me demande de m'assoir avec lui dessus.

Quand je le fis, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules, me ramenant plus près de lui. Je laisse ma tête aller sur son épaule, enroulant mes bras autour de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vraiment là. C'était horrible, la façon dont tu as disparu. Rosalie et moi n'avons ni mangé ni dormi pendant des jours, ne faisant que chercher après toi dans les bois. On a cherché partout, chaque place que tu nous avais montrée. Nous n'avons abandonné que lorsque nous avons trouvé ceci. » me dit-il, cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Quand il montra l'objet je le reconnu aussitôt.

« Mon ruban bleu »

Il acquiesce. « Nous savions que tu ne le laisserais pas derrière toi par choit. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, Rose s'est effondrée. Elle n'a plus jamais été la même, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nous n'aidions plus père à la ferme. Nous ne souriions plus. Un jour, je n'en pouvais plus, et j'ai rejoins l'armée. Rosalie m'a supplié de rester, me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre moi aussi, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être dans cette maison. Juste avant que je ne parte, père m'a raconté qu'ils allaient déménager à Rochester, à New York pour prendre un nouveau départ.

« Il m'a donné leur nouvelle adresse, pour que je puisse leur écrire, et je suis parti. Je gardais toujours quelques affaires sur moi. Ton ruban était toujours attacher autour de ma cheville, dans ma botte. Le ruban rouge de Rose était lui attaché autour de l'autre cheville. Quand les choses devenais plus difficile pour moi, je les détachais, les enroulais autour de mon poignet et les regardais, me rappelant vos visages, et surtout vos sourires. »

Je lui souris. « Vas-tu me dire comment tu as été transformé ? » je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête, et continue son histoire. « J'étais Major à ce moment-là, même avec mon jeune âge de 19 ans. Nous étions en train d'évacuer la ville, j'étais resté en retrait quand j'ai trouvé trois femmes, se baladant dans la nuit. J'ai pensé qu'elles étaient perdues, j'ai donc été voir si elles avaient besoin d'aide. L'une d'entre elles, Maria, m'a mordu, et j'ai rejoins _leur _guerre. J'étais désigné pour entrainer les nouveaux nés, c'est pourquoi j'ai autant de cicatrices sur le corps.

« Je suis resté un long moment là-bas. Entrainant les nouveaux nés et me battant tout le temps. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. J'avais un ami, Peter, qui m'a aidé à retrouver le droit chemin. J'ai donc attendu que Maria parte, et j'ai couru. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais, je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'ai alors ressorti les deux rubans et suis retourné à la maison. Je suis resté sur le rocher pendent deux jours jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. »

Durant son histoire, je ne pu garder le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient si tristes.

« Oh, mo frère. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as du endurer. Je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que tu as ressentie. »

« Le pire dans tout cela, Bella, c'est que j'ai un don. Je peux sentir et manipuler les émotions. C'est pour ça que j'étais si utile à Maria. J'étais capable de calmer cent nouveaux nés en même temps. C'est un don, mais en même temps une malédiction. C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester en vie aussi longtemps, mais c'était dur de supporter les émotions de tout le monde.

« Mais j'aime être ici. Tout ce que je sens c'est ton amour et ton inquiétude. »

Je lui souri, il a toujours été un garçon très charismatique. C'est surement la raison de son don.

« Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'es arrivé, Isabella. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, à toi de me raconter la tienne. » Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter par quoi je suis passée, mais je suis persuadée qu'il pourrait le deviner à travers mes émotions. Il me connais tellement bien, il le saurait si je mentait.

Je change de position, m'asseyant sur se genoux, plaçant ma tête sous son menton. J'avais l'habitude de m'assoir ainsi lorsque j'avais eu des cauchemars et qu'il me réconfortait. Il savait, juste par ma façon de m'assoir sur ses genoux, que mon histoire n'allais pas être agréable à entendre. Il me serra fort dans ses bras et je commence,

« J'étais dans les bois, comme toujours. Je venais juste de trouver un nouvel endroit, et voulais rentrer pour vous le montrer. Mais j'ai vu que quelqu'un était là et je me suis arrêtée. Soudain, un homme est sortit des bois. Je lui ai demandé si il était perdu, ou si il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais il a juste rit. Je savais que j'aurais du courir, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais figée sur place, j'avais trop peur.

« Ses yeux était d'un rouge vif. Cela m'effrayait, je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant. J'ai essayé de partir, mais il m'a attrapée par la taille, et jeté sur ses épaules. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu mon ruban. Il m'a porté jusqu'à une cabane au milieu de nulle part. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je savais juste que j'étais loin de la maison. La créature courrait vite.

« Il m'a enfermé dans une pièce sombre, et laissait la quitter que une fois par jour pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il me nourrissait parfois, mais pas toujours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Je lui ai demandé une fois, il m'a juste rit à la figure, et m'a raconté que c'étais pour s'occuper. La plupart du temps il ne me nourrissait pas pendent un long moment, mais parfois il me battait, jusqu'à ce que je sois inconsciente.

« Il n'a jamais fait plus que ça. Il ne m'a jamais touché en aucune façon, à part quand il me battait. Ça à duré environ un an. Un jour il m'a demandé quand était mon anniversaire. Je lui ai dit que c'était le treize septembre. Quelques semaines plus tard, il est venu dans ma chambre. Il m'a battu une fois et a crié : 'Joyeux anniversaire, Isabella' et il a continué à me battre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir et il m'a mordu. Sa compagne, Victoria, est arrivée juste à temps. Il m'a laissé et est parti. J'ai vécu la transformation seule, et ils ne sont jamais revenus.

« Une nuit, je les avais entendu parler d'un vampire qui se nourrissait de sang animal au lieu de sang humain. J'ai donc su qu'il y avait une autre alternative quand je me suis réveillé, et je chasse les animaux depuis. »

Il me tenait tout près de lui.

« Et si tu le veux, je peux t'apprendre comment contrôler ta soif. Je t'apprendrai comment chasser les animaux. Est-ce que tu aimerais que je t'apprenne ? » je lui demande. Et je lève enfin les yeux vers lui.

Ses yeux son rouge, mais ils montrent quelque chose qu'on ne verra jamais dans les yeux de James. De l'amour. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas peur de lui.

« Oui, petite sœur. J'aimerais beaucoup. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je me nourris d'humain, que je ne suis pas sur que je pourrai me contrôler. »

« Mais tu y arriveras, Jazz. Je vais y veiller. » je lui souris, et il me répond par un sourire. « Tu m'as tellement manque grand frère. Tellement. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. Je t'aime. » me dit-il et m'embrasse sur haut de la tête.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jazz. »

Nous sommes restés comme ça, savourant le fait que nous soyons réunis à nouveau. J'avais enfin une raison de vivre. Je ne suis peut-être pas complète, je ne serrais sans doute jamais complète, mais je me sentais mieux. Je ne serrais complète que si Rose étais là, avec nous.

Il fait nuit maintenant.

« Veux-tu aller chasser maintenant avec moi ? » Il acquiesce, et je suis attrape la main le conduisant en dehors de la maison.

« Suis-moi » lui dis-je et commence à courir. Il me court après en riant. Je trouve un endroit parfais, assez loin de la civilisation, et je m'arrête. Il s'arrête juste à coté de moi.

« Voila, Jazz. Regarde-moi. » lui dis-je et sprint vers une horde d'élands non loin de là. Je saute sur l'un d'entre eux et bois son sang, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement repue. Je me tourne vers Jasper, il me regardait avec surprise.

« Ce n'était pas ma petite sœur. » il murmure pour lui-même. Je lui souri et lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Alors, pour commencer, le sang ne va pas gouter très bon, mais tu va vite t'y habituer. Maintenant essaye. » je lui ordonne. Il me souri, et s'y met. Il attrape deux élands en même temps et leur casse la nuque. Il boit, assez avidement, et quand il finit il enterre les carcasses.

« Ce n'était pas si terrible. » me dit-il.

Je rayonnais. Nous avons passé le reste de la journée dans la forêt.

Le jour suivant nous avons passé la journée à l'intérieur, rattrapant le temps perdu. Il m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé à la guerre, et tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il n'ait été transformé. Il m'a aussi informé que dans l'une des lettres que Rosalie lui avait envoyées elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait se marier avec quelqu'un du nom de Royce King. Elle lui avait raconté qu'il était un homme riche, et qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir se marier et avoir une famille. Mais il m'a aussi raconter que les lettres avait arrêtées un mois avant sa transformation, donc il n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Vendredi, les nuages étaient revenus, je devais donc retourner à l'école. Je devais garder les apparences, et endurer encore six mois de classes. Jasper restait à la maison.

Je lui ai dit que je lui achèterais de nouveau vêtements, parce que les siens étaient déchirés et plein de sangs. Il n'était pas d'accord au départ, me disant que je ne devais pas utiliser mon argent pour lui, mais je lui ai dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour moi. J'avais vendu pas mal de livres, et j'avais assez d'épargne pour toute une vie, vu que je ne dépensais pas souvent d'argent. Finalement il accepte.

Donc, aujourd'hui je retourne à l'école. Les heures passent assez vite, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était temps de partir. Je vais dans l'un des magasins près de l'école, et j'achète pour Jasper quelques T-shirts, des pantalons, des sous-vêtements et des chaussures. Le vendeur m'a regardé bizarrement, je lui ai donc raconté que je voulais faire une bonne action et que j'allais les donner à des sans-abris. Après, je suis allé acheter du shampooing, pour ses cheveux plein de terres. J'arrive à la maison juste après cinq heures de l'après-midi, et la vue an face de moi me fait sourire.

Jasper était couché sur le canapé en train de lire un de mes livres préférés. Il était enfin relaxe. Vite il remarque que je suis là et me sourit. Je lui montre les sacs que j'ai pour lui et lui demande de me suivre.

Je le fais s'assoir dans la baignoire, tout habiller. Les habits allaient être jetés de toute façon. Il continue à protester pendant que je lui lave les cheveux, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il appréciera plus tard. Après les avoir rincés, je recommence. Ils ont enfin l'air propre.

« Voilà, t'es tout propre maintenant. Désolée, Jazzy, je ne supportais plus de te voir dans cet état. » lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il me fait alors un clin d'œil. Je lui donne les sacs de vêtement et lui ordonne de prendre une douche. Je lui donne aussi un sac en plastic, lui disant de mettre ses vieux vêtements dedans.

Il fait comme je lui demande, et dix minutes plus tard, un tout nouveau Jasper est en face de moi.

« Ça c'est mon Jazzy. » je dis en riant. Il rit avec moi. Je m'assois sur le canapé, tout près de lui. Il prit alors mon poignet dans ses mains et remarque mon bracelet. Doucement il en fait le contour avec ses doigts.

« Il ne m'a jamais quitté depuis que tu me l'a offert. Je ne l'enlève jamais. C'était l'une des choses qui me gardais telle que je l'était quand j'étais entre les mains de James. Je le regardais et me souvenais de toi. Et tous les bons moments qu'on à passés ensemble. Après je prenais mon collier, et le regardais, et j'oubliais alors tout le reste. Toi et Rose étaient ce qui me gardait en vie. »

Il m'embrassa doucement la tête, ne disant mot.

« Jazz ? Tu pense que Rosalie nous regarde en ce moment ? »

« Je le pense, Balla. Dans chaque lettres que Rose m'envoyais, elle me disait à quel point tu lui manquais. Et toutes les choses vous auriez fait ensemble. On pouvait toujours voir une larme sur le papier quand elle écrivait à propos de toi. Elle t'aime beaucoup, Bella, et elle serait fière de toi. » me rassure-t-il.

« Je l'aime aussi, Jazz, tellement. Elle me manque. »

Je me laissais enfin aller sur la perte de ma sœur et sanglotait dans les bras de Jasper.

* * *

Snif c'est triste :'(

J'espère que vous avez aimé. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Merci de suivre cette série

Voilà le chapitre 3.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

Les mois suivant sont passé comme dans un brouillard. Jasper s'est habitué au sang animal, et ses yeux ne sont plus rouges désormais. Maintenant ils sont d'une magnifique couleur topaze, tout comme les miens. Il s'est très bien ajusté à mon mode de vie. Je me sentais comme privilégiée de pouvoir partager ma vie avec lui encore une fois.

Il doit encore lutter un peu quand il y a des humains autour, mais il n'a pas craqué une seule fois. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas me regarder dans les yeux s'il le faisait, donc il lutte encore plus fort. Je si suis fière de lui.

Actuellement nous nous baladons dans une rue déserte de New York. Jasper ne pouvais pas se montrer en publique à Rochester, vu que j'avais déjà raconté mon histoire, j'étais une orpheline, et j'étais fille unique. Donc, durant le weekend, nous allons dans différente citée dans les environs, pour qu'il puisse s'habituer à la proximité et à l'odeur des humains.

Nous avons déjà planifié notre prochaine histoire, pour les prochaine cités où nous irons nous installer. Il sera mon frère de 18 ans, et moi j'aurais mon âge en apparence, 17 ans. Nous dirons qu'on est émancipé et que nos parent sont mort il y des années. Nous avons trouvé un chalet dans la forêt, quelque part au nord de New York, où nous vivrons pendent un moment.

Nous sommes en septembre, et mon anniversaire approche. Pour une fois, j'ai hâte d'y être. J'ai enfin quelqu'un avec qui le célébrer. Même si je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vieillir.

Comme je l'avais prévu, les choses s'aggravent dans la région. Depuis juillet, nous avons remarqué qu'une récession économique avait commencé. Bientôt cela exploserait et tout serais hors de contrôle. C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus de compte à la banque.

Nous allons déménager de mon cottage le jour de mon anniversaire. Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour moi, et même si je déteste les surprises, je suis impatiente de voir de quoi il s'agit.

Ces derniers jours, nous les avons passé à emballer nos affaires, pour courir jusqu'au nouveau chalet pour les déballer. C'est plus rapide que d'engager des déménageurs, et nous ne voulons pas attirer l'attention avec le déménagement.

Nous somme finalement le 12 septembre. Jasper et moi avons dit au revoir au cottage, avons couru jusqu'à notre nouveau chez nous. Cette fois, nous pouvions décorer le chalet à notre gout. Jasper et moi avons presque les mêmes gouts, alors ça n'a pas été trop difficile, mais on pouvait voir qu'il y avait un homme et une femme qui y habitait.

Nous rangeons nos dernières affaires personnelles dans nos chambres respectives et nous nous rencontrons dans le salon.

« Il faudrait qu'on aille chasser ce soir. Je te donnerai ton cadeau d'anniversaire après la chasse. » m'informe-t-il. J'acquiesce, et nous partons. Nous pouvons trouver différentes espèce d'animaux dans les parages, ce qui était très bien. La variété n'est jamais de trop.

J'ai fini avant lui et j'attends. J'étais distraite, pensant à la vie, quand je senti des bras m'enrouler par l'arrière. J'étais surprise, mais je reconnu le touché, je ne me suis donc pas retournée.

Jasper se rapproche et me chuchote dans l'oreille, « Je t'ai eu. » et il se met à courir, en riant.

Je rigole avec lui et me met à lui courir après. Nous continuons à jouer comme ça jusqu'à l'aube. Il me prend par la taille et me jette sur son dos, et m'emmène je-ne-sais-où. Il m'ordonne de fermer les yeux et d'arrêter de respirer pendent la durée de la course, et je fais comme il me le demande.

Bien que je déteste les surprise, je mets mon aversion sur le coté pour Jasper.

Nous nous arrêtons enfin, et il me met à terre, me disant de garder mes yeux fermés, et de ne pas respirer. Il part en courant, mais revient quelques secondes plus tard, et me dit d'ouvrir mes yeux.

Jasper avait un petit cœur en bois dans sa main. Il est magnifique, et je sais qu'il l'a fait lui-même. Il nous en faisait souvent avant, pour Rose et moi.

« Que c'est beau, Jasper. Je l'adore. Merci beaucoup. » lui dit-je, en lui donnant un câlin. Il me dit de me tourner, et je le fais. Il défait le collier, y met le pendentif et le rattache.

Le contraste avec l'autre pendentif est magnifique. Le cœur de Rose est comme elle. Beau et unique. Sa personnalité était forte comme le cœur, mais délicat comme le saphir. Le cœur de Jasper montre sa vrai nature. Patient, il faut être très patient pour tailler une chose aussi adorable, et avisé. Ce pendentif, tout comme celui de Rose ne quittera jamais mon cou.

« Ça a dû te prendre un temps fou pour le faire. J'apprécie, vraiment, Jasper. Il est splendide. » lui dit-je en lui embrassant la joue. Il me sourit, et me tire dans une autre étreinte, tout en embrassant mon front gentiment.

« Tu mérite tellement plus, Isabella, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu as rapporté la joie en moi, et même si je ne suis pas entièrement complet, je suis heureux. »

« Nous ne serons jamais complet sans Rosalie. Mais nous pouvons toujours essayer. » il acquiesce et me reconduit à la maison.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à nous rappeler les anniversaires passés, et planifiant notre nouvelle vie.

Cinq ans ont passés depuis ce jour-là. Nous vivons dans le chalet depuis, sans être dérangés. Nous n'avons croisé aucun de notre espèce, et nous en sommes heureux. Jasper et moi avons peur de devoir en confronter.

Quand j'étais humaine, Jasper nous avais appris, à Rosalie et à a moi, comment se battre. Il nous disait qu'on avait besoin de savoir comment se défendre. Maintenant, deux fois par semaine, nous nous entrainons, juste au cas où quelque chose se passe.

Jasper est maintenant capable de se maitriser magnifiquement bien autour des humains, leurs odeurs le gêne à peine à présent. Il a dit qu'il voulait essayer d'aller à l'école avec moi la prochaine fois qu'on déménagera.

Cet après-midi nous sommes au fin fond de la forêt, nous entrainant. Nous venons de chasser, et on voulait essayer de nouvelles prises. Jasper m'enseignait un nouveau mouvement quand nous entendons des bruits tout près de nous. Nous nous arrêtons instantanément, et Jasper était devant moi en une seconde.

Deux vampires sortent de derrière les arbres, et Jasper s'accroupi immédiatement. Je place une main sur son épaule, essayant de le calmer. Il se calme un peu, me reste dans sa position. L'homme nous approche doucement, les mains en l'aire, essayant de nous montrer qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal. La femme reste en retrait, reflétant ma position.

« Nous ne voulons pas nous battre. » nous dit l'homme. « Nous étions juste curieux, nous avons entendu des bruits. » Jasper se relaxe enfin. Il a probablement senti que l'homme était sincère.

L'homme continue de nous approcher. « Je me somme Eleazar, et elle s'est ma compagne, Carmen. » nous dit-il.

« Je suis Jasper, et elle s'est ma sœur, Bella. » lui dit Jasper, mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Vous vous ressembles. Êtes-vous des frères et sœurs biologiques ? » nous demande Carmen.

« Oui. » nous répondons en même temps.

« Intéressant. Et en plus vous avez tout les deux des dons incroyable. » s'exclame Eleazar.

« Mais je n'ai pas de dons. » lui dis-je.

« Mais bien sur que tu en a un. Et un très puissant en plus. Mon don est de pouvoir reconnaitre les dons des autres. Et tu as un bouclier. » nous raconte-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » demande Jasper.

« Elle bloque mon don, donc je suppose qu'elle dois avoir un bouclier mentale. Les vampires avec des pouvoirs mentaux ne pourront rien faire contre elle. »

« Mais j'arrive à manipuler ses émotions. » Jasper est confus.

« Parce que ton pouvoir est physique, pas psychologique. Elle doit être capable de bloquer les pouvoir comme celui de Jane, de la garde des Volturi. Les vampires qui peuvent lire les pensées comme Aro, ne pourraient pas accéder à ses pansées, et ainsi de suite. » nous explique-t-il.

« C'est intéressant. Voulez-vous nous joindre ? nous étions sur le point de rentre à la maison, vous pourrez vous laver si vous voulez. » je leur propose. Ils acquiescent tous les deux et nous suivent.

Nous arrivons au chalet cinq minutes plus tard.

« C'est une belle maison que vous avez là. J'ai remarqué que vous suivez le même régime que nous. Comment avez-vous découvert ce régime ? » nous demande Carmen.

« Eh bien, j'ai entendu parler d'un certain Carlisle qui suis ce régime par mon ravisseur. Je me souvenais de cela quand je me suis réveillée après ma transformation, et je l'ai suivi. J'ai retrouvé Jasper il y a cinq ans, et depuis il suit le même régime. »

« Mais vous êtes frères et sœurs ? » elle nous demande, confuse. Les hommes errant dans la maison, Jasper curieux à propos de ce que j'étais capable de faire avec mon don.

« Oui, Jasper et moi sommes frère et sœur. J'ai été kidnappée quand j'avais seize ans, et changée le jour de mon 17emme anniversaire. Jasper était parti pour la guerre civile, et a été transformé là-bas, quand il avait dix-neuf ans. Un jour j'ai décidé de retourner dans ma ville natale. J'ai trouvé Jasper qui fuyait sa créatrice, Maria. Il est revenu à la maison avec moi, et est resté avec moi. Nous avions aussi une sœur, la jumelle de Jasper. Son nom était Rosalie. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qui lui est arrivée. » je fini dans une voix triste.

« Oh, ma pauvre. Je suis désolée. » me réconforte-t-elle.

« Merci. »

« Tu as dons été transformée à l'âge de dix-sept ans ? » J'acquiesce. « Tu étais bien jeune. »

On sent que Carmen est très maternelle. Elle est gentille et douce. Et elle a un petit accent espagnol.

« Vous êtes les premier de notre espèce que nous avons rencontré depuis un moment. Où vous rendez-vous ? » je lui demande.

« Nous avons une résidence permanente à Denali. Nous vivons avec trois autres vampire, mais nous avons été visité de vieux amis pas loin d'ici. Nous vous avons entendu vous battre, et sommes venus voir qui c'étais. » me dit-elle.

« Jasper et moi nous entrainons deux fois par semaines. Il veut que je sois capable de me défendre moi-même si besoin. Il s'est battu dans la guerre du sud, et il connaît plein de trucks pour se battre, spécialement contre des nouveaux nés. Il m'apprenait de nouveau mouvement quand vous êtes arrivés. Jazz a toujours été très protectif envers moi quand j'étais petite. Et maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés il ne veut pas risquer de me perdre une nouvelle fois. »

« C'est adorable de sa part. »

Nous avons continué de parler un petit peu, puis nous avons rejoint les hommes. Eleazar m'a expliqué les notions basiques de mon don, et ce que je pourrais faire si je m'entraine. Il m'a aussi donné quelques conseilles sur la façon de m'entrainer et sur quoi l'entrainer.

Nous leur avons offert de rester quelques jours de plus, pour qu'il puisse me montrer comment projeter mon bouclier. Ils étaient d'accord. Nous avons travaillé dessus pendent des heures. Une fois que j'ai compris comment ça marchais, ils sont parti, nous disant d'aller les visiter si nous passons par l'Alaska.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais la tête dure, petite sœur. » me taquine Jasper, une fois qu'il sont parti.

« Ha ha, Jazz. Au moins tu ne devras plus t'inquiéter autant pour moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. J'apprends encore à le contrôler, ça prendra encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir le faire sans trop me fatigué, mais je vais y arriver. C'est déjà un peu moins dur qu'au début. »

« Bien. Je me sens mieux maintenant que je sais qu'ils ne pourront pas te faire du mal, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas essayer de te protéger un maximum. »

« Je n'attends pas moins de toi, Jasper. » dis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3 est fini

Comment le trouvez-vous ? pas trop déçu que Rosalie ne soit pas encore là ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va bientôt arriver. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, le nouveau chapitre ^^

Dans une de mes reviews on m'a demandé la fréquence de mes publications. Alors je vais répondre ici pour que tout le monde puisse être au courant.

Je publie tout les mardis, (enfin je vais essayer), sauf pendant la période du 8 au 22 Août où je serais en vacance en Espagne. ^^

Encore merci à sarahalliwel pour la fic originale.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les années passent rapidement. Nous sommes dans l'année 1958, et venons de commencé le collège. Nous voulions tout les deux avoir nos diplômes, et maintenant est un bon moment. Je me suis spécialisé en littérature, pendent que Jasper étudie l'histoire Américaine.

Nous vivons en Alaska, près de Juneau. Nous visitons souvent le clan de Denali, et sommes rapidement devenu amis. Le clan est constitué de Eleazar et Carmen, et trois sœurs appelées Tanya, Kate et Irina. Kate m'aide à m'entrainer sur mon pouvoir, car elle a un pouvoir qui m'aide plus facilement à réagir. Elle peut envoyer des électro-choques avec ses mains, mais moi, je ne sens jamais rien. Jasper s'est proposé pour se faire électrocuté, alors que j'essaye de le protéger des attaques avec mon bouclier. Je m'améliore de jours en jours. Parfois, j'arrive à étendre mon bouclier pour recouvrir tout le monde pendent un certain temps. Je m'entraine aussi pour retirer complètement mon bouclier.

Au collège, Jasper et moi essayons de passer inaperçu. Nous avons quelques classes ensemble, et nous nous isolions chaque fois. Les gens ont vite abandonné l'idée de venir nous parler.

Jasper trouve ça inconfortable d'aller à l'école, parce que les ados ont beaucoup d'émotions différente, et il a du mal à ce contrôler parfois. Sa soif de sang a considérablement baissé, il arrive très bien à se contrôler, il n'a pas failli une seule fois. Il m'a dit que je lui avais appris à être plus compatissant, et qu'il faisait toujours de son mieux.

Lors d'une visite au clan Denali, nous avons rencontré Carlisle Cullen. C'est de lui dont j'avais entendu parler quand j'étais encore entre les mains de mon ravisseur. Quand nous l'avons rencontré, il nous a demandé si nous étions des 'végétariens' comme lui. Jasper et moi étions confus, ils nous a alors expliqué que c'étais ainsi qu'ils appelaient leur régime. Nous avons tout de suite adopté le terme.

Il était curieux à propos de notre histoire, et de la façon dont nous nous sommes retrouvés. Il nous a aussi raconté comment il est devenu végétarien.

« J'ai essayé de me tuer de toute les manières possibles. Mon dernier essai était de me laisser mourir de faim, mais ça n'a pas marché. Un jour j'étais dans une forêt, quand tout d'un coup j'ai entendu une biche passer non loin de moi. J'avais tellement soif que je l'ai attaqué sans réfléchir. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que l'on peut également se nourrir de sang animal.

« J'ai toujours eu envie de devenir docteur et d'aider les gens. Pendent des années, j'ai étudié et essayer de perfectionner mon contrôle sur ma soif, jusqu'au jour où il fut quasiment inexistant. Je suis devenu docteur, et je le suis resté depuis. »

« C'est tellement incroyable. La façon dont vous arriver à vous contrôler comme ça sans arrière pansées. » lui dit Jasper.

« Oui, j'ai appris à ignorer la soif assez bien. Mais vous y arriver très bien aussi vous aller à l'école si je ne me trempe pas. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » je lui réponds. « Vous vivez tout seul ? »

« Non. Je vis avec ma famille. Il y a ma femme, Esmée. Mes fils, Edward et Emmett, et mes filles, Alice et Rosalie. » nous raconte-t-il. Quand il a prononcé le nom de Rosalie, j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. Cela fait maintenant cent ans, mais la douleur n'a pas diminuer.

« Ce ne sont pas mes enfant biologiques, mais je les considère comme tel. Ils sont âgés entre 17 et 18 ans, comme vous, et vont également au collège, cela dépends de l'endroit où nous vivons sur le moment. Pour le moment ils sont retournés au lycée. Encore une fois. »

Il nous a parlé un peu plus de sa famille, sans aller dans les détails. Il nous a dit que ce n'étais pas à lui de raconter leurs histoires, mais à eux de le faire. Il ne veut pas les trahir en racontant quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé raconter. Il a transformé tout les membres de sa famille à part Alice, et qu'ils étaient tous sur le point de mourir.

Il est resté encore quelques jours à Denali, et nous a observé, Jasper, Kate et moi quand nous nous entrainions. Il était très intéressé par nos dons, et était impressionné par le contrôle qu'on avait sur eux.

Quand il fut temps pour lui de partir, il a donné une adresse et un numéro de téléphone, nous demandant d'aller le visiter quand nous le voulions, que nous serions toujours les bienvenus chez lui.

« C'est donc le fameux vampire dont tu avais entendu parler ? » me demande Jasper, une fois rentré à la maison.

« Oui. Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il soit aussi ami avec le clan Denali. » je dis. Jasper est d'accord avec moi.

Lors de notre séjour en Alaska, nous avons appris beaucoup sur ce qui est arrivé au clan Denali. Ils nous ont raconté l'histoire de leur mère, à Tanya, Kate et Irina. Elle a été tuée par les Volturi, pour avoir créé un enfant immortel. Ils sont interdits dans notre monde.

Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller visiter les Volturi. Eleazar nous en a parlé. Il nous a raconté comment ils sont constamment à la recherche des meilleurs gardes. C'est le clan le plus redouté de tous, et ceux qui créent les règles des autres. Ils recrutent les vampires avec des dons utiles pour la garde, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les rejoindre. Jasper non plus, nous ne projetons donc pas de voyages en Europe pour le moment.

Ils sont trois à définir nos lois. Aro, Caius et Marcus. Celons Eleazar, Aro peut lire les pensées des gens en les touchant de sa main. Et Marcus peut sentir l'intensité des relations entre les gens. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Ils ont leur garde, avec Jane et Alec, les deux plus puissants d'entre eux. Jane peut t'infliger une douleur insupportable rien qu'en te regardant, et Alec peut te couper de tout tes sens. Il y a aussi Dimitri, un traqueur, et Felix. Aro a aussi un bouclier, son nom c'est Renata.

Ils vivent dans la citée de Voltera, en Italie, et ont plus de mille ans. Carlisle a mentionné qu'il avait vécu avec eux un bout de temps, mais ils n'approuvaient pas son régime, il les a alors quitté. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre comment quelqu'un peut dénier sa nature de cette façon.

Eleazar nous a aussi conseillé de ne jamais les croiser. Il faut être très prudents autour d'eux, ne jamais leur montrer qu'on n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils disent ou font. En particulier Caius, il est connu pour sa sévère et cruelle personnalité.

Pour les quatre années suivantes, nous avons gardé la même routine. Nous sommes allés à l'école, et nous nous sommes entrainé. Parfois nous allions visiter quelques amis, mais ne quittons jamais l'état. Nous ne voulions rien risquer.

J'ai eu mon diplôme, ainsi que Jasper, et nous avons décidé de déménager à nouveau. Nous voulions essayer de travailler cette fois, nous avons alors prit notre diplôme et somme parti pour Portland.

Nous avons tout les deux trouvé un job dans la même école, pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble. J'étais prof du sixième grade, pendent que Jasper donnait cour au sixième et au septième grade. Cela m'a vraiment plu d'être prof. Nous avons décidé de donner cour à des enfants parce que Jasper disait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de me voir dans une salle d'adolescent qui aurait tous des vu sur sa petite sœur.

Tout les ans, pour l'anniversaire de Jasper, nous passons la journée à l'intérieur. Peu importe ce que nous faisions, nous passions cette journée à pleurer. Nous ne fêtions pas vraiment les anniversaires, juste une fois de temps en temps, mais vu que Jasper partage sont anniversaire avec celui de Rosalie, nous n'avions pas vraiment le cœur à la fête.

Rosalie avait un jour envoyé un petit dessin d'elle avec une de ses lettres à Jasper, et j'en ai fait une copie. Je le garde toujours dans mon portefeuille. Jasper garde le sien et aussi un de moi, qu'il a pu sauver avant de partir pour la guerre.

Nous avons perdu le contact avec Carlisle à travers les ans. Vu que nos deux familles bougeaient constamment. Nous n'avons jamais pu aller visiter sa famille, ce qui est une honte.

Les années ont passé. Elle ne représente pas grand-chose quand on est immortel. J'ai vraiment eu du bon temps à enseigner, mais ma passion restera à jamais l'écriture.

Je travaillais sur un nouveau livre, sous mon nouveau pseudo. Je voulais qu'il soit publié rapidement, pour que l'on puisse déménager une nouvelle fois. Jasper est devenu le meilleur professeur d'histoire que l'école n'ait jamais vu, vu qu'il est passé par ses événements qui font l'histoire du pays. Mes nous devions déménager. Nous ne vieillissons pas, et les gens devenaient suspicieux.

Nous sommes maintenant de retour en Alaska, cette fois à Denali. Nous vivons avec nos amis, et profitons du fait de ne pas devoir jouer la comédie. Nous ne nous sommes pas inscrits au lycée ou au collège, nous n'avons pas non plus cherché un travaille. Mon livre se vendait bien et nous vivions de ça.

« Jasper ? » je lui demande un jour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Isabella ? » me répond-il.

« N'as-tu pas envie de bouger ? »

« Pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas heureuse ici ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je le suis. Mais j'ai envie d'explorer le monde un moment. Qu'est-que tu en pense ? Si nous voyagions à travers le monde pendent quelques années, et puis on pourrait revenir et recommencer le lycée ? » je lui propose.

« C'est une bonne idée. J'ai toujours voulu visiter Londres. » l'entendis-je songeur.

Le jour qui suivit, nous avions fait nos bagages et étions prêt à partir. Nous avons dit au revoir et avons commencé le voyage.

Nous avons commencé par Londres, puis sommes passé par le pays de Galles, l'Écosse et l'Irlande avant de visiter la France. Cependant nous ne nous sommes jamais rapprochés de l'Italie. Nous sommes allés en Allemagne et en Russie, et avons fait le voyage en courant vers l'Asie. Nous avons visité beaucoup de pays là-bas, avant de prendre le bateau pour l'Amérique du Sud. Nous somme passé par l'Uruguay, l'Argentine et le Brésil.

Au Brésil nous avons fait la connaissance du clan Amazone. Ils sont trois, toute des femmes. Elles ont été vraiment accueillantes, et nous ont raconté toute les légendes de la forêt amazonienne. C'était des plus agréables.

Nous ne sommes pas passés par l'Amérique central, de peur de croiser la route avec Maria et son armée. À la place nous sommes partis pour l'Afrique, allant à travers le Moyen Orient, avant de retourner à Londres. Nous avons vécu là-bas quelques années, avant de retourner aux États-Unis.

Nous sommes allés voir notre maison avant de nous mettre en route pour notre nouvelle destination.

Forks, à Washington.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Et oui Rosalie n'est pas encore de retour, mais je sens que ça va bientôt arriver. Pas vous ?

Retrouvailles émouvantes en perspective. ^^


	5. NDT

Réaction à la review de Brenda :

Voila, il se trouve que dans l'une de mes reviews on m'a dit que j'étais fainéante de ne publier qu'une fois par semaine.

Je vous l'accorde, j'aurais pu choisir de publier plus souvent, mais c'est mon choix et je vais m'y tenir. Ce n'est pas de la fainéantise, car si j'avais choisie d'être fainéante j'aurais très bien pu ne pas traduire cette fic. La version Anglaise me convient très bien à moi.

J'ai choisie de la traduire pour que les personnes qui ne connaissent pas assez bien l'Anglais pour apprécier la fic puisse quand même la lire. Et aussi car j'aime beaucoup cette fic et il aurait été dommage que tout le monde ne puisse pas en profiter. (Petit rappel, si vous préférez quand même le lire en Anglais, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil)

Je me suis assez sentie offensé par cette review, alors sur le coup de la colère je l'ai supprimée. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du. Je suis désolée. En tant que traductrice, je me dois de prendre en compte toute vos reviews. La prochaine fois qu'il y aura une review qui ne me plaît pas je la laisserai, mais je ne permets pas qu'on dise que je suis une faignasse.

Dans la même review on m'a aussi dit que je traduisais mal.

Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que c'est le cas, croyez-moi.

Pour ma défense, vu que j'habite en Belgique il est possible de faire ses études en Français ou en Néerlandais, et moi je vais dans l'enseignement néerlandophone depuis la crèche. (même si je suis francophone ça peux faire une énorme différence)

En plus de ça, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'expérience dans l'écriture, vous n'avez qu'à regarder sur mon profil, à part cette fic, je n'ai traduit qu'un petit One Shot.

Alors je suis désolée pour la traduction, mais moi je suis quand même assez fière de ce que j'ai fait jusque là.

À par cela je suis contente des autres reviews que j'ai eu, je suis contente que vous appréciez la fic. ^^

N'hésitez pas à le dire si quelque chose ne vous convient pas, je le prendrai en compte pour la suite.


	6. Chapter 5

Voila le chapitre 5

Je voulais vous remercier pour les encouragements que j'ai reçus cette semaine. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait du bien.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5

Nous sommes arrivés à Forks il y a deux jours. Jasper nous a inscrit tout les deux au lycée. Nous sommes dans un nouveau siècle, les choses sont complètement différentes à présent. Pour une fois, j'étais contente de pouvoir porter ce qui me plait. J'ai un placard rempli de jeans, de t-shirts et de baskets. Ils sont confortables.

On était lundi, et nous nous apprêtons pour notre premier jour au lycée de Froks. Nous étions déjà en plein centre des commérages, et hier soir j'ai entendue une vieille dame sire que nous ressemblions aux Cullens. Je suppose que Carlisle et sa famille vivent aussi ici, mais je ne suis pas sure. Nous verrons bien.

Jasper a récemment acquis une nouvelle voiture. La mienne est une Corvette couleur bleu nuit, et je l'adore. Jasper a la toute nouvelle Mustang, de couleur noir. Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers notre nouveau lycée aujourd'hui. Tous les yeux sont sur nous, dès l'instant où nous sommes arrivés.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'office, le bras de Jasper posé autour de mes épaules de manière protective. Nous recevons nos horaires et les comparons. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, alors nous n'avons qu'un cour en commun, l'Anglais. Jasper me conduit jusqu'à mon premier cours, et me dépose un baiser sur le front avant de partir pour son propre cour.

Je m'approche du prof et lui passe la feuille qu'on m'a donnée pour la faire signer par tous les profs que j'aurai dans la journée. Il me montre une place vide au fond de la classe et me fait signe d'aller m'y assoir sans m'introduire à la classe. J'en suis heureuse. J'ai toujours été timide avec les personnes que je ne connais pas.

Je m'assis à la place que le prof m'avait indiquée, et regarde autour de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était pleine et nous pouvions commencer le cour. Certains élèves continuent de me regarder, et je baissais un peu ma tête, laissant mes cheveux former un rideau autour de mon visage.

La deuxième heure fut pareille. Avec les murmures en plus. Tous parlait de notre ressemblances avec les Cullens, et de Jasper ressemblerait fortement à une certaine Rosalie. Je sentis mon cœur mort se serrer dans ma poitrine, et pris presque la fuite, pour aller loin de cette classe.

À la troisième heure je fus soulagée de voir Jasper m'attendre devant le porte. Nous avons le même cour, et il serait capable de me calmer avec son don. Plusieurs garçons ont essayé de me proposer de sortir avec eux. Je me sentais inconfortable.

« Comment c'est passé ta journée jusqu'ici ? » demandais-je à Jasper, une fois que nous nous sommes installés.

« Bien. Tu avais raison, les Cullens vivent ici. J'ai fait le rencontre d'Emmett Cullen. On peu dire c'est un cas celui-là. » dit-il avec une touche d'humour. « Et ta matinée, comment s'est-elle passée ? »

Je gémis. « ça a été horrible. Je ne me sens pas confortable avec tous ces garçons qui n'arrête pas de me demander si je veux qu'ils m'accompagnent jusqu'à mon prochain cour. C'est énervant à la longue. » lui dis-je sincèrement. Il me répond en déposent son bras de ma chaise. J'ai décidée de ne pas lui parler des rumeurs que j'ai entendues.

Le cour d'Anglais est mon cour favori, pour des raisons évidentes, et je suis très contente de voir que l'un de mes livres est sur la liste des livre qu'on nous demande de lire. Jasper lâcha un petit rire quand il le vit.

« Ce n'est pas très juste, petite sœur. » me dit-il. Je lui tire la langue comme réponse.

Ensuite j'ai eue cour de trigonométrie, Jasper m'y a accompagné, avant de me laisser pour ses cours. Le professeur me fait me présenter cette fois, et si j'avais pu, j'aurais sans doute rougis.

« Mon nom est Isabelle Hale, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Je viens de Portland, et jusqu'ici je me plais bien à Forks. » dis-je, rapidement. Le professeur me remercie et me dit d'aller m'assoir à coté d'Alice Cullen.

Elle est vraiment très petite. Une petite vampire. Elle me fit un sourire quand elle me vit me diriger vers elle.

« Salut Bella, je suis Alice. C'est sympa d'enfin pouvoir te rencontrer. Nous allons devenir les meilleures amies au monde. » me dit-elle, dans un souffle. J'avoue que son comportement me fait rire.

« Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Alice. » dis-je, à vois basse, pour que le reste de la classe ne puisse pas entendre. « Que veux-tu dire par 'enfin' ? »

« Oh, Carlisle nous a parlé de toi et de Jasper. Et je peux voir le future, je savais que vous alliez venir. Tu devrais venir t'assoir avec nous au déjeuné. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » me demande-t-elle.

« J'en serais honorée. Jasper aussi. »

Nous continuions notre conversation à voix basses jusqu'à la fin du cour.

J'attrape mon sac à dos, jetant toute mes affaires dedans, avant de faire mon chemin vers la cafétéria avec Alice. Nous étions un peu tard, la cafétéria était presque pleine. Elle me montre où se trouve la table où elle et ses frères et sœurs s'asseyent. Je pouvais y voir trois personnes. Jasper a dû être retardé. L'un d'entre eux était un gars costaud, qui avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Il a des cheveux bruns crollés, et était probablement très grand. L'autre garçon est la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vue. Il a des cheveux couleur bronze, et était aussi musclé, mais pas autant que son frère. Mais ce qui attira mon attention le plus était la blonde assise à coté des deux garçons.

Elle ressemble à ma sœur. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies.

Je me tenais au milieu le de la cafétéria, figée. Alice était déjà partie chercher de la nourriture, et s'était assise à coté du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Je devais bouger. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'était sure que cette déesse blonde était ma grande sœur. Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant, mais je pouvais toujours reconnaitre son visage.

« Rosalie. » murmurais-je d'une voix cassée.

Elle entendit qu'on l'appelait, et se tournais vers moi. Nos yeux se croisèrent et nous restions là à nous fixer l'un l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche de stupeur, et qu'elle se lève.

« Isabella ? » murmure-t-elle à son tour, s'appuyant sur le dossier de la chaise garçon aux cheveux bruns. J'acquiesce et le temps semble s'être arrêté. Les conversations se sont tues dans la cafétéria alors que je courrais vers ma sœur.

Elle ouvre ses bras juste au moment où je l'atteins, et me serre fermement dans ses bras. Je la serre dans mes bras avec la même force. Après une minute, elle me sort de son étreinte, juste ce qu'il faut pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

« Oh, mon bébé. » dit-elle. « Tu m'as tellement manquée. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, ma Rose. » je murmure. Elle me fit un baiser sur le front, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qu'on mous lançait.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » entendis-je demander le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

« Emmett, c'est ma sœur, Isabella. » dit-elle. Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Rose me serra encore plus fort contre elle, et je fis la même chose, tout en laissant ma tête se poser sur son épaule. Je suis toujours plus petite qu'elle.

Je souris à Emmett, et lui fis timidement un signe de la main.

« Comment… ? » commence-t-elle, mais je la stoppais. 'plus tard' lui fis-je signe. Elle acquiesce.

« Oh, Rose, je pense que j'ai une autre surprise pour toi. » dis-je à voix haute, tout en souriant. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Jasper, il était proche de la cafétéria.

« Quoi ? Je viens juste de découvrir que ma petite sœur est toujours en vie ici dans me bras. N'est-ce pas assez ? » me demande-t-elle, embrassant le haut de ma tête. Je fis non de la tête, et lui fis signe de regarder vers l'entrée de la cafétéria, où Jasper venait de faire son entrée.

« Jasper ? » demande-t-elle dans un murmure. J'acquiesce, tout sourire.

Jasper entendit son nom, et regarda dans notre direction. Perplexe au départ, se demandant pourquoi j'avais un bras autour de cette fille, jusqu'au moment où il posa ses yeux sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, tout comme l'avais fait Rosalie quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui aussi se mit à courir pour la prendre dans se bras.

« Rosalie ? » demande-t-il, juste pour être sûr.

« Oui, Jazzy, c'est vraiment moi. » dit-elle, lui rendant son étreinte.

Nous nous séparions quelques minutes plus tard, et regardions autour de nous. Tout le monde dans la cafétéria nous regardait, les yeux pleins de curiosité. Jasper posa une main rassurante dans mon dos et alla s'assoir. J'étais sur le point de m'assoir à coté de lui, mais Rose m'arrêta et me fis m'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi, me fis me rapprocher d'elle.

« Peut-on nous dire se qui se passe à présent ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux couleur bronze, d'un air choqué.

« Les gars, je vous présente mes frères et sœurs. Je veux dire par là, mes frères et sœurs biologiques. » explique-t-elle. « Bell, Jazz, je vous présente Edward, et Alice. » dit-elle en pointant celui qui a posé la question, et le petit lutin que j'avais déjà rencontrée. « Et lui c'est Emmett. Mon mari. »

Je leur souri. « Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je vous demande pardon de ne pas vous avoir salué plus tôt. J'étais juste trop choquée. » dis-je. Ils se mirent tous à rire. « Et je suis heureuse de te rencontrer aussi, beau-frère. » dis-je à Emmett. Il avait l'air d'être un gars bien.

« Tu es si jolie, Isabella. » me dit Rose, tout en passant ses main à travers mes cheveux. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, le jour où tu as disparue. J'ai trouvé ton ruban dans la forêt. Je n'ai plus jamais été la même après ça. » me dit-elle.

« C'est une longue et triste histoire, Rose. Je te la raconterai plus tard. D'accord ? » elle acquiesce. Je remarquais qu'Edward me regardais fixement et intensément. « Quoi ? » lui demandais-je en le regardant.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas lire dans tes pensées ? » me demande-t-il. Je souri, jetant un regard vers Jasper qui tout un coup s'était mit à rire.

« Je suis un bouclier. Les pouvoir qui ont une influence sur l'esprit ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, à moins que je ne l'y autorise. » expliquais-je.

Nous commencions alors à discuter. Jasper avais posé son bras autour de Rose, sa chaise presque collée à la nôtre. Nous étions à nouveau réunis, nous sommes enfin complet. Après quelques minutes, je sentis Rose jouer avec mon collier.

« Tu l'as toujours. » médite-t-elle. J'acquiesce, levant mon poignet pour qu'elle puisse voir mon bracelet. Elle me sourit et attrape un collier qui était dissimulé sous son t-shirt. « J'ai toujours le miens, aussi. » Je lui avais donné un ruby, en forme de cœur pour son seizième anniversaire. Le rouge était définitivement sa couleur.

« Mais toi tu as un nouvel accessoire. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Oui Jasper l'a fabriqué pour moi le jour de mon anniversaire, l'année où nous nous sommes retrouvés. » lui racontais-je. « en 1929. » lui dis-je, avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question. Elle me sourit et puis acquiesce. « J'avais décidée de retourner à la maison, pour voir si tout était comme dans mes souvenirs. Je suis allée près de mon étang, et je l'ai trouvé assis là-bas. » lui expliquas-je brièvement.

« Je me souvient de cet endroit. Il était magnifique. » me dit-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, la cloche se mit à sonner, nous signalant la fin de l'heure du déjeuné. Je me lava à contrecœur et pris mon sac à dos. Jasper posa un bras autour de mes épaules, faisant de même avec Rose, et demanda,

« Quel cours avez-vous maintenant ? »

« Biologie. » répondis-je.

« Chimie. » dit Rose.

« Oh Edward a Bio avec toi, il pourrait t'accompagner à ta classe. » me dit Alice, excitée. Je suppose que c'est juste sa façon d'être.

« Moi aussi j'ai chimie, Rose. » lui dit Jasper. Elle lui sourit.

Nous quittions la cafétéria, et après une brève étreinte de Rose, je me dirigeais vers le cours de biologie avec Edward.

« C'est étrange de voir Rosalie se comporter ainsi. » me dit Edward.

« Comme quoi ? » demandais-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Aimante et affectueuse. Même dans ses pensées, elle était toujours si vaniteuse. Ça fait bizarre, de la voir Rosalie penser à autre chose qu'elle-même. »dit-il.

« Ma sœur n'a pas eu une enfance très joyeuse. Mère voulais la marier à l'âge de quatorze ans, mais Père er Jasper ne l'autorisais pas. Elle a toujours été la plus jolie fille de la ville, et elle était très convoitée. C'est une image qu'elle s'est forgée pour éviter d'être blessée. Rose nous aime beaucoup Jasper et moi, elle ne se cache jamais derrière son masque avec nous. Jasper m'a raconté que quand j'ai disparue, elle s'est refermée, et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais été la même. Il est parti pour la guerre peu de temps après, et mes parent ont déménagés avec elle. Je suppose que c'est là qu'elle a été changée. » lui expliquais-je.

« Oui, Carlisle la trouvée à Rochester. » dit-il. J'acquiesce. « C'est quand ton anniversaire ? » me demande-t-il.

« Le treize septembre, pourquoi ? » demandais-je.

« C'est le jour où Rose disparait toujours. Tous les ans, elle s'en va toute seule. Même Emmett n'est pas autorisé à aller avec elle. Je suppose que je sais pourquoi maintenant. »

Entre temps nous étions arrivés à notre classe. Le professeur signe ma feuille et me dit de m'assoir à coté d'Edward. Il sera mon partenaire de labo pour toute l'année.

Nous continuons de converser surent le reste du cours, apprenant à nous connaitre. C'est vraiment un chouette gars, et très intéressant en plus. Il sera surement un grand ami.

Après le cour de Bio, j'avais gym, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation d'aller m'assoir sur les gradin aujourd'hui, vu que je n'avais pas encore d'uniforme. La journée était enfin finie, après une heure ennuyante à regarder des humains jouer au basket. Il avait ce gars, Mike, qui n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de montrer ses capacités. 'Essayer' étant le mot clef de la phrase.

Jasper m'attendait près de sa voiture, Rosalie à coté d'elle.

« Que dites-vous de venir à la maison avec nous ? » nous demande Rosalie. Je lui souri.

« Je veux voir où vie ma grande sœur. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. « Et aussi, je veux revoir Carlisle. »

« D'accords, alors. J'irais avec vous pour vous montrer le chemin. Ça vous va ? » nous dit-elle.

« Bien sur, Rose. On a besoin de rattraper le temps perdu. » dit Jasper, avec un grand sourire. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Jasper que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Il se sentait surement comme moi. Complet.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Et les retrouvailles avec Rosalie ?

Moi perso j'ai adoré ce passage. ^^

Petit rappel : Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine, ni la semaine d'après car je serrai en vacance. ^^

Merci à tous.


	7. Chapter 6

voila le chapitre 6

j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long pour vous, mais je ne pouvais pas poster.  
comme je vous l'avais dit au précédent chapitre, j'étais en vacance.  
et là où j'étais il n'y avait pas d'internet.

enjoy^^

* * *

Chapitre 6

Rosalie nous a un peu parler de sa nouvelle famille durent le trajet. La façon don Alice est toujours pétillante, et Edward qui broie toujours du noir. Esmée, qui est une femme aimante et attentionnée, une vraie mère pour eux. Quand elle a parlé d'Emmett ses yeux brillaient, ils irradiaient l'amour qu'elle porte pour lui. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé son âme sœur, elle le mérite.

Nous sommes arrivés cinq minutes après avoir quitté l'école. Les autres étaient déjà arrivés, probablement pour pouvoir prévenir les parents de notre présence. Ils étaient déjà tous à l'intérieur.

Rose attrapa ma main dès l'instant où je suis sortie de la voiture, et Jasper posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Nous avancions lentement vers la belle maison, nous laissant le temps d'en profiter.

La maison, ou plutôt la villa, était magnifique. La façade a été peinte en blanc, et l'arrière de la maison était complètement ouvert, les vitres remplaçant les murs. La maison avait un style victorien, avait trois étages, et était complètement entouré par la forêt.

« C'est magnifique. » murmurais-je. J'ai vu Jasper Acquiescer, et Rosalie nous sourire, nous guidant jusqu'au living. Tout le monde y était assis.

« Carlisle ! » m'exclamais-je, tout en me dirigeant vers lui. « Que c'est bon de te revoir. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

« Toi aussi, Bella. » dit-il en me rendant mon embrassade, souriant. « Je te présente ma femme, Esmée. » me présente-t-il.

« Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. » dis-je, en présentant ma main pour une poignée de main. Elle me surprit en m'étreignant, étreinte de je rendis.

« Bella, ma chère, c'est bon de faire ta connaissance. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Rose s'était assise dans un canapé près d'Emmett, j'allais donc m'assoir à coté d'elle pendent que Jasper saluait Carlisle. Elle me prit encore sur ses genoux, et je m'installais de façon à poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Rose, face à Emmett.

« Je t'aime bien, Bellsy. » me dit-il, me donnant un nouveau surnom. Je n'ai pu faire autrement que rire.

« Je t'aime bien aussi, Emmy. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Il éclata de rire. Révélant de mignonnes petites fossettes.

Jasper alla s'assoir à coté de Rose, et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Carlisle et Esmée nous regardaient avec un regard confus.

« Carlisle, Esmée. Jasper et Bella sont mon frère et ma sœur. » leur expliqua Rosalie. Je vit leurs deux bouche s'ouvrir.

« Si j'avais su, je t'aurais amenée avec moi lors d'une de mes visites. » dit Carlisle à Rosalie. « Je les ai rencontré il y a quelques décennies, alors qu'ils étaient en Alaska. Bella a un don extraordinaire, comment se développe-t-il ? » me demande-t-il.

« Bien. Je le contrôle raisonnablement bien. » lui dit-je. Il acquiesce.

« Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui était arrivée à Rosalie. Si ça avait été le cas nous serions partis à sa recherche. Nous sommes heureux qu'elle ait trouvé une famille aimant à laquelle appartenir. Merci. » leur dit Jasper, pour nous deux.

« Bon, maintenant, Isabella, tu vas me raconter se qu'il tes arrivé. Tu as promis. Pourquoi as-tu disparue ? » me demande Rosalie. Je levais le regard pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ils contenaient tellement de tristesse que s'en était douloureux à regarder.

« J'ai été kidnappé, Rose. Je n'ai pas disparue de mon plein gré. Je n'aurais jamais pu vous abandonner comme ça. » lui expliquai-je. « James m'a retenue captive pendent un an avant de me changer par accident. »

Je leur ai alors raconté toute mon histoire, les coups que j'ai reçus, la faim que j'ai eue. J'étais sure que, si nous avions pu pleurer, Rosalie et moi, nous serions en larme à l'heure qu'il est.

« Tu es ce qui ma gardée en vie, Rose. Chaque jour, je te voyais dans ma tête en me promettant que j'allais te revoir. » dis-je pour finir.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de raconter son histoire, comment il est devenu l'un des nôtres et pourquoi il avait autant de cicatrices. Il leur a raconté à propos de la guerre qu'il a rejoint, aussi bien celle des humain que celle des vampires, et la façon dont on s'est retrouvé. Nous leur avons raconté tout ce que nous avons fait à partir de ce jour-là, tous les endroits que nous avons visités. Ils nous écoutaient tous très attentivement.

« Rose ? » demandant son attention. Elle me regarda, la douleur dans les yeux toujours présente, sachant bien ce que j'allais lui demander. « Comment est-tu devenue l'une des nôtres ? »

Elle prit une longue et inutile inspiration, et commença son récit, me regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suppose que Jasper t'a raconté à propos des lettres ? » me demande-t-elle. J'acquiesce. « Eh bien, Mère m'a promise en mariage à homme riche du nom de Royce King. » elle eu un ricanement en prononçant ce nom. « J'étais heureuse, pour la première fois depuis ta disparition. Le mariage était fixé, et j'avais hâte de pouvoir fonder ma propre famille, et de pouvoir quitter Père et Mère pour toujours.

« Je marchais une nuit, seule, quand je vis Royce et quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils étaient tous souls. Ils m'ont surprise en train de m'en aller et m'ont couru après. J'ai essayé de m'échapper, mais ils étaient si nombreux. Royce me tenait à terre et… et… » elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, mais je savais ce qui lui était arrivé. J'acquiesce, lui montrant ainsi que j'avais compris et qu'elle pouvait continuer son histoire.

« Il m'a fait tellement mal, j'en étais presque morte. Carlisle m'a alors trouvé. Il m'a amené jusque chez lui, et ma transformé. Je lui en ai voulu pendent un moment, pour m'avoir fait ça à moi, au lieu de me laisser mourir. Ma vie n'avait plus de raisons d'être, je n'avais personne pour m'aimer. Pendent des années je suis restée fâchée sur tout le monde. Carlisle se sentait coupable de m'avoir changée. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai trouvé Emmett qui se faisait déchiqueté pas un ours. Je l'ai sauvé, et j'ai couru deux miles avec lui sur le dos, et j'ai supplié Carlisle de le transformer.

« Nous sommes ensemble depuis, il est celui qui m'a aider à voir la lumière. Il m'a appris à aimer à nouveau, et comment m'ouvrir aux autres, à arrêter de tout retenir à l'intérieur de moi. Mais malgré tout ça, je ne me suis jamais sentie complète. Mais je le suis maintenant. » finit-elle.

Je m'accrochais à elle, sanglotant sans larme pour elle. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécue, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Edward ne puisse pas voir une autre Rosalie que la Rosalie froide et sans cœur.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te quitter. » lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

Tout le monde nous regardais, intensément. Rose embrassa mon front, et je me calma, grâce à Jasper.

« Vous avez donc tous été changé dans la même année ? » demanda Esmée.

« On dirait bien. » répondit Jasper.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu que ma petite sœur sois plus vieille que moi de toute façon. » dit Rosalie avec un sourire. Ça me fit glousser.

« Ça aurait été embarrassant, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Et avec ça tout le monde se détendit. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à parler apprenant à nous connaitre. J'ai remarqué à quel point Rosalie avait changée, mais elle est restée la même au fond.

Emmett est devenu comme un deuxième grand frère. Il est drôle et sarcastique, et il aime Rosalie. Je ne pouvais décidemment pas ne _pas_ l'accepter. C'est amusent de rester près d'Alice. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit médium, elle était optimiste, et était toujours souriante.

Pourtant celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux c'était Edward. Nous avons les mêmes gouts musicaux, nous aimons les mêmes livres, et nous aimons les mêmes choses en générale. Je peux voir qu'on va devenir de grands amis. Je suis restée seule pendent si longtemps, j'avais oublié comment c'est d'appartenir à une famille. Même quand j'ai retrouvé Jasper, je ne me sentais pas comme je me sens maintenant.

« Bella ? » entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, que je n'entendais aucune des conversations qui se déroulaient autour de moi. Je levais les yeux pour voir Rosalie avec un regard perplexe.

« Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. » lui expliquais-je. Elle gloussa.

« Oui, bien sur. »

« Que disais-tu ? » lui demandais-je.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais retourner chez toi. » répond-elle.

J'acquiesce. « Tu viens avec moi ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix. Elle me sourit et acquiesce.

« Attends une seconde. Je reviens. » me dit-elle en me poussant gentiment de ses genoux, pour ensuite courir à l'étage supérieur.

Elle fut de retour très vite, avec un petit sac sur les épaules. Je le regardais d'un air intrigué, elle haussa des épaules.

« Jazz ? Tu viens avec nous ? » l'appelais-je. Jasper était engagé dans une conversation avec Edward et Emmett. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu souvent l'occasion de parler avec des personnes de sexe mâle depuis un moment. Et j'ai aussi remarqué les coups d'œil qu'il partageait avec Alice, et j'avais le pressentiment que ça allait évoluer dans un futur proche.

« Partez devant, je vais rester encore un petit moment. Ça va ? » demande-t-il, regardant Carlisle.

« Bien sur. Vous êtes tous les deux plus que bienvenus ici quand vous voulez. » répondit Carlisle, souriant.

« Allons-y. » me dit Rose, me tirant avec elle. J'ai eu à peine le temps de dire au revoir à tout me monde. Elle me conduisit jusqu'au garage. Je fus stupéfaite. Ils avaient les plus belles voiture que je n'avais jamais vues. Je m'y connaissais un peu, vivant avec Jasper, il à été obsédé par les voitures les jours où elles sont sorties.

« Tu aime ? » me taquine Rosalie. Elle se positionna près d'une BMW convertible rouge, et me dit « Celle-ci c'est la mienne. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. » lui répondis-je. « C'est tout à fait toi. »

Elle me fit un sourire radieux, et s'installa à la place du conducteur. Je m'installa coté passager et elle démarra. Je lui indiqua la direction à suivre, nous ne vivons pas loin l'une de l'autre. Notre maison est plus petite, mais originale. Elle est également placée dans les bois, pour nous donner un peu d'espace privé.

Nous sommes arrivées après dix minutes, et Rose sorti de la voiture avec son sac.

« Tu aime ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, c'est … tout à fait toi. »

« C'est moi qui l'ai choisie. Jasper n'aime pas trop devoir faire ça. » lui dis-je en ouvrant la porte et la guidant à l'intérieur.

Notre living est très bien meublé. Nous avons deux canapés blancs et un grand écran plat. Et une grande étagère pleine de jeux vidéos de Jasper. Ces jeux font partie de ses obsessions des ''temps modernes''.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, acquiesçant pour elle-même de temps en temps. Apparemment elle approuve notre ameublement. Je lui ai montré la chambre de Jasper et puis la mienne. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre où elle vient me joindre. Nous avions toute les deux nos jambes croisées, nos genoux se touchant.

« Donc… » commence-t-elle. « Il m'apparait que tu a vécu un tas de choses, mon bébé. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir abandonné les recherches. » dit-elle, baissant le regard. Je lui fis gentiment lever le regard, pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Hé, ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes ensemble à présent, c'est tout ce qui compte. Okay ? »

« Mais… mais je n'ai jamais parlé de toi à personne, à part à Emmett. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi quand Edward était dans le coin. J'ai dissimulé mes pensées, lui faisant croire que j'étais une créature froide et sans sentiments. Si j'en avais parlé, Carlisle aurait fait la connexion. Quand il nous a parlé de votre rencontre, j'ai juste pensé que c'était juste une blague cruelle. La façon dont il rencontre deux frères et sœurs biologique qui avaient les mêmes noms que les miens. Cependant tu ne lui a jamais dit ton nom de famille. Je l'ai alors juste chassé de mes pensées.

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je me lamente chaque année le jour de ton anniversaire. » se confesse-t-elle.

« Je sais. Edward me l'a dit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Rosie. Le passé ce n'est que ça, le passé. Nous sommes ici maintenant, et honnêtement mon seul souci pour le moment c'est ce que nous allons raconter demain à l'école. » lui dis-je, dirigeant notre conversation vers un sujet plus simple. Ça a marché, elle laissa un petit rire, en roulant des yeux.

« Nous allons leur dire la vérité. Que nous avons été séparés sous différente circonstances, et que je vous croyais morts. Carlisle se fait passer pour mon oncle, tu devras donc faire avec, mais pour le reste, nous leur dirons que Jasper et moi sommes jumeaux et que tu es notre petite sœur. Si ils posent trop de questions sur le comment nous avons été séparés, dis-leur simplement que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Tu vois, c'est simple. » finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu as raison. C'est simple. »

Je me suis levée une seconde pour aller dans ma commode, et je suis retournée auprès de ma sœur avec une brosse à cheveux dans les mains. Tout les soirs, elle me brossait les cheveux pendent que nous nous racontions des histoires. Ça m'aidais à me relaxer, et elle finissait toujours par me faire une tresse, pour que mes cheveux ne s'emmêlent pas pendent mon sommeil.

Je me suis assise à coté d'elle dos à elle et lui donna la brosse. Elle défit ma queue de cheval et commença doucement à passer la brosse à travers mes cheveux.

Elle m'a décrit les élèves du lycée de Forks. Les personne que je ne devrais pas approcher, et celle qui sont sympa. Je suppose que je peux devenir amie avec un ou deux humains. Nous avons aussi parlé de notre passé, et de nos vagues souvenir humains.

Avant que nous nous rendîmes compte, Jasper nous à appelé pour nous demander si on avait besoin qu'il vienne nous chercher pour le lycée. J'ai décliné son offre, lui disant qu'on prendrait la voiture de Rose. Elle m'a aidé à me préparer, choisissant mes vêtements pour moi, mais pas sans décréter que l'on devrait faire du shopping dans les jours qui suivront. Elle n'aime pas ma collection de T-shirts.

Nous partons pour le lycée tout en continuant de papoter. Nous avons plus d'un siècle à rattraper après tout. Elle me racontait ce qu'Emmett avait fais durent leur troisième mariage quand nous sommes arrivé.

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur nous. Je pouvais entendre les chuchotements et j'ai été choqué de voir qu'il y avait quand même un peu de vérité dans tout ça. Je pris une longue et inutile inspiration avant de sortir de la voiture.

* * *

voila ^^

qu'est-ce que vous en penser?


	8. Chapter 7

Merci pour toute les reviews que vous m'avez laissé.

Oui, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances. C'était très reposant et je me suis bien amusée.

Maintenant place au chapitre 7

enjoy^^

* * *

Chapitre 7

Je savais que les adolescents aiment les rumeurs et tout ça, mais là ça va un petit peu trop loin. Ils n'arrêtent pas de nous épier. Je pris mon sac à dos, le passant sur mes épaule, et commença à marcher la tête basse. Rosalie me prit la main, me faisant m'arrêter net.

« Je déteste être observée. » lui dis-je, pour lui expliquer mon comportement.

« Oh, je sais. Mais tout le monde vient d'arriver, ce serait mieux si on reste ensemble. » me raisonnât-elle. Je fis oui de la tête, et suivi ma sœur pour rejoindre les voitures de Jasper et d'Edward. Jasper nous salua énergiquement, pendent qu'Emmett posa son bras sur mes épaules.

« Tu ressemble à un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise et qui attend sa punition. » me dit-il en rigolant. Je ne pu faire autrement que de rire avec lui, ce qui eu pour effet d'alléger la tension que j'avais accumulé au en moi.

« C'est juste que je ne me sens pas à mon aise avec tout ces regards. » lui expliquai-je. Il acquiesce, mais ne lâcha pas mes épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, mous te protègerons de colporteur de rumeurs. » me dit-il sérieusement. Je lui souri de toute mes dents. J'aime le fait qu'il me considère déjà comme un membre de sa famille.

La cloche sonna, et Emmett nous guida, moi et Rosalie, à travers les couloirs de l'école. Ils m'ont accompagnés jusqu'à mon premier cour avant de partir pour les leurs. Je m'assis à un blanc au fond de la classe, pour éviter un maximum les regards indiscret, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Les étudiants se retournaient pour me détailler ouvertement. Ils se demandent probablement ce que j'ai fait pour que la « reine de glaces » me traite si affectueusement.

Rosa m'a raconté la nuit dernière que tous les élèves de l'école avaient peur d'elle. J'avais ris quand elle m'avait expliqué tout ce qu'elle a fait pour rejeter tout les garçons qui lui ont demandé de sortir. Après un moment, ils ont abandonné et ont arrêté de l'ennuyer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont commencé à l'appeler la « reine des glaces », parce qu'elle souriait très rarement.

Mon premier cour est passé sans accidents, mais juste après la seconde période, j'ai été cernée par deux filles qui pensaient qu'elle pourrait me faire peur. Je les ai regardées, et j'ai retenu un grognement quand l'une d'elle m'a regardé en me demandant :

« C'est quoi l'histoire avec ''la reine des glaces'' ? »

J'ai supposé que ce sont elle les commères de l'école, et ai décidée d'en finir avec ça. Cette fille ferait surement en sorte que tout le monde soit au courent de l'histoire avant l'heure su déjeuné.

« C'est ma sœur. » lui répondis-je. La fille renifla.

« Vraiment ? » me demande-t-elle incrédule. « Comment pourrais-tu, toi, une fille si banale, être la _sa_ sœur ? »

J'ai toujours su que Rose était tout simplement magnifique et que moi j'étais si ordinaire. Même Mère le disait. Ceci ne me fit donc ni chaud ni froid, contrairement à ce pensait cette fille.

« J'ai héritée de mon père, tandis qu'ils ont hérités de notre mère. » lui dis-je.

« Ils ? » demande l'autre fille. « Jess, je pense que cette fille est débile. »

J'ai roulé des yeux aux vu de leur stupidité.

« Je le pense aussi, Lauren. » a dit ''Jess''.

J'ai décidée d'intervenir avant que ça ne dérape.

« ''Ils'' comme dans Rosalie et Jasper. Ils sont jumeaux, vous ne l'avez donc pas remarqué ? » Ça les a cloué sur place.

« On pensait que c'était ton petit ami. » a dit Lauren. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci.

« Nous avons le même nom de famille. Nous avons les mêmes traits faciaux. C'est tellement évident qu'il est mon frère. Nous avons été séparés de Rosalie quand nos parents sont décédés. Nous pensions qu'elle était morte avec eux. Maintenant, aller donc raconter l'histoire à toute l'école et laissez-moi tranquille. » Et suis partie, les laissant sur place. Leur expression me fit rire une fois encore.

Je suis arrivée à mon troisième cour, toujours en train de rire, où un Jasper amusé m'attendais assis à notre banc.

« Bien joué, petite sœur. » me dit-il, les yeux pétillant.

« J'ai pensé que plus tôt je le faisais, plus tôt on aurait finit avec ça, peut-être vont-ils arrêter de nous embêter. »

À ce moment-là, Jess rentra dans la classe, toujours la même expression colée au visage. Elle m'a vu, et me fit un regard noir, qui je le crois était supposé me faire peur. Je lui ai juste rendu son regard, amusée. « Ou peut-être pas » finis-je.

Jasper était plié en quatre, mais arrêta de rire quand le prof rentra dans la classe.

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite, et il fut vite l'heure d'aller ''manger''. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience. Alice marcha à mes cotés, son enthousiasme est contagieux. Elle essayait de me distraire, je pouvais le voir, mais je ne m'en suis pas plainte. J'en avais besoin.

Nous faisions notre chemin à travers la cafeteria, ne nous encombrant pas de nourriture humaine. Tout le monde dans la cafeteria continuait de nous fixer, encore. Alice s'assis et la seule place de libre fut celle à coté d'Edward. Je m'assis, et lui souris. Il me fit un clin d'œil, et j'aurais surement rougis si j'avais pu.

« J'ai entendu votre petite discutions. De quoi tuer leur plaisir avec les rumeurs, Bella. » me dit-il. Je rit.

«Elles étaient en train de m'ennuyer, et elle ressemblait aux commères du lycée, alors je leur ai juste donné de quoi parler. » expliquai-je.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » répond-il, en tapotant sa tempe. « Elles sont plutôt imaginatives ces fille-là. » dit-il, en roulant des yeux.

Puis il devint sérieux et me dit : « Tu sais que tu n'es pas une fille banale, hein Bella ? Tu es une très belle femme, tu sais. »

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres en disant ça. Je lui fis un petit sourire cachant un peu mon visage. Je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir des compliments.

« Je pense ce que je dit. Et je ne parle pas que de l'intérieur. Je ne te connais que depuis une journée, et je peux déjà dire que tu es douce, attentionnée et intelligente. Ces filles ne savent rien de toi. » finit-il. Je le regardais à travers mes cils, souriant timidement. Aucun homme ne m'avait dit une chose comme celle-ci. La plupart me remarquait seulement pour mes traits de vampires.

« Merci, Edward. » murmurais-je. Je vis Alice me faire un clin d'œil, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Jasper. Je vis aussi Rosalie fusiller Edward du regard, il grimaça légèrement, probablement à cause de quelque-chose qu'elle aurait pensée. Je pris la décision que je ne voulais pas savoir.

Nous avons continué à parler, Edward et moi. Il est facile de discuter avec lui, il a vraiment l'air intéressé par ce qu'on dit. On peut parler de tout sans se lasser.

« à quoi penses-tu ? » me demande-t-il alors que nous marchions vers notre cour de Biologie.

« J'ai comme le pressentiment que je vais l'entendre souvent cette phrase-là. » lui répondis-je, lui souriant pour lui montrer que ça ne me dérangeais pas.

Il me sourit. « Je suis désolé. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à ne pas entendre les pensés des gens. C'est vraiment… »

« Frustrant ? » finis-je pour lui. Il poussa un petit rire et acquiesça.

« Tu peux me poser la question aussi souvent que tu le veux, mais je peux te dire que je ne répondrai pas toujours à la question. » dis-je.

« Hummmmm… » fut sa seule réponse.

Nous marchions l'un à coté de l'autre, et nous nous asseyions à notre payasse quelques minutes plus tard. Nous continuions de parler, essayant de se connaitre un peu mieux.

Nous avions une expérience à faire, et Edward le finit en quelque minutes seulement, nous laissant le loisir de parler durent le reste de l'heure de cour.

J'ai découvert quelques petites choses à propos de son passé dans quelles ville il est allé, combien de diplômes il a obtenus durent toutes ces années. Il a deux diplômes en médecine, un en musique, plus quelques autres encore. Il a une passion pour la musique, et je peux voir des étincelles dans ses yeux quand il parle de ses artistes préférés.

C'est quelque chose que j'avais tout de suite remarqué chez Edward. Ses yeux, bien que profonds, sont toujours prudents. Ils font apparaitre tant d'émotions à la fois, mais quasiment pas de joie. Il est heureux, mais pas complètement.

C'est pourquoi je pris la décision de le faire rire et apprécier notre existence. C'est un homme bon, et il mérite mieux que de souffrir en silence.

La cloche sonna, et Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cour suivant, éducation physique. C'était supportable, mais pas du tout amusant, de devoir se résoudre à bouger à allure humaine. Je devais me concentrer deux fois plus pour ne pas taper la balle trop fort, pour ne blesser personne.

En chemin vers les vestiaire à la fin du cour, je remarquais que Lauren et Jess marchais juste derrière moi. C'était tellement cliché que j'en avais envie de rire.

Je venais juste de mettre mon uniforme de gym dans mon casier, quand il fut fermé violemment. Je les avais entendues, vues et senties à coté de moi depuis que nous sommes dans les vestiaires. Je ne fus donc pas surprise le moins du monde. Je pris juste une longue inspiration pour me concentrer, et me mis face à elles.

« Quoi ? » leur demandais-je. J'essayais de ne laisser transparaitre aucun sentiments.

« Reste loin d'Edward. » dit Lauren en reniflant. Je le regardais amusée.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu ne passerait pas tes weekend à regarder tout ces film tellement cliché à propos de lycéens ? Tu sais ces film où il y a cette fille pas très sympa qui fixe les règle de l'école avec ses minions, et où tout le monde a peur d'elle. » lui demandais-je. Je veux dire, tous les mouvements qu'elles font ont l'air prémédités.

« Non. » se borna-t-elle à répondre, regardant partout sauf dans mes yeux. C'est la première erreur que les humains commettent quand ils mentent. Il faut toujours garder la tête froide et regarder la personne à qui tu parle dans les yeux à travers l'histoire entière.

« Y avait-il quelque chose d'important que tu voulait me dire ? » dis-je, voulant en finir le plus tôt possible.

« Oui, reste loin de mon Edward. »

Je levais un sourcil devant ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« _Ton_ Edward ? Tu sais, c'est une personne, et devrait être traité comme une personne, et pas comme quelque chose que tu possède. Et d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai rencontré que hier, et je parie que j'en sais plus sur lui que toi. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je l'ai vu en première, Eddie est à moi. Garde tes pattes chez toi. » tente-t-elle de m'avertir encore une fois. Jess restait là, les bras croisés.

« Je viens de prouver ce que j'ai dit. Il déteste qu'on l'appelle Eddie ou autre variation de son nom. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Lauren. Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, me lancer des regards noirs, essayer de faire de ma vie un enfer. Mais je suis une Hale, et tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que nous ne prenons jamais les choses à la légère. » lui dis-je. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Je suppose que personne ne l'a jamais remise à sa place.

Je pris mon sac et parti. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, je me retourna pour les regarder, elles n'avaient pas bougée, et leur dit :

« Je suis aussi la petite sœur de Rosalie. N'oubliez pas. » je leur fit un clin d'œil et souris.

Je crois que ma vie de lycéenne sera un peu plus intéressante maintenant.

Je parti vers les voitures, où les autre m'attendaient. Ils avaient tout un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alice à tout vu. » me dit Edward. « Tu les as descendue en flèche. » Il me fit un clin d'œil. Dans un murmure il me remercie, puis me souris.

C'était un vrai sourire, et je pu voir ses yeux doré étinceler.

Oui, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour le faire sourire comme ça tout les jours.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^

Franchement je trouve l'attitude de Lauren et Jessica vraiment trop cliché. mdr  
ça existe vraiment des filles pareil ?  
Pas dans mon lycée en tout cas. et chez vous ?


	9. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !

ça se passe bien la rentrée? moi perso ça se passe bien.

j'espère que l'école ne va pas trop me déranger dans ma traduction, mais normalement il ne doit pas y avoir de problèmes.

aussinon

enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8

Des semaines ont passées. Moi et Jasper ne passons que rarement du temps dans notre maison, préférant aller directement à la maison des Cullens après les cours. Mais aujourd'hui, les filles ont décidées qu'elles avaient besoin de passer un moment entre filles, sans garçons.

Nous nous dirigions vers ma maison, Alice conduisait.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice nous tire au premier étage où se trouve ma chambre. Elle avait appelé Esmée, pour l'inviter à notre soirée entre filles. Esmée avait encore quelques courses à faire avant de venir, mais nous a dit de commencer sans elle.

« Donc… » a dit Rosalie, qui était assise les jambes croisées sur le lit. Je m'assis en face d'elle, dos à elle, en lui passant ma brosse, pendent qu'Alice s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre. Ma chambre était bien décorée, un mur entier occupé par une bibliothèque. Ma garde-robe s'était amélioré – ce sont les mots d'Alice, pas les miens. Le bleu des murs faisait un beau contraste avec mes meubles blanc.

« Quoi ? » a dit Alice. Rose et moi étions en train de la fixer, Rosalie me brossait doucement les cheveux.

« Jasper ? » dis-je. Alice baissa son regard timidement. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice embarrassée auparavant.

« Je crois… Je crois que je l'aime bien. » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Tu crois ? Alice, tu ne cois pas, tu le sais. » a dit Rosalie. Alice fit un petit rire nerveux, et leva son regard vers nous.

« Okay, donc, je sais que je l'aime bien. Je l'ai vu. Nous allons finir en couple, mais j'ai quand même peur que lui ne m'aime pas. Je ne veux pas faire pression sur lui en lui disant que j'ai vu qu'on allait finir ensemble dans un futur proche. »

Rose et moi rigolions de la situation.

« Alice, il est carrément à tes pieds. Crois-moi, je connais mon frère. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec des personnes qu'on ne connait pas bien, il est plutôt timide et réservé. Mais avec toi il n'est pas comme ça. Il t'aime bien, c'est sur. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Vraiment ? » me demande-t-elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Pour quelqu'un qui sait voir l'avenir, tu est vraiment aveugle. » la taquinais-je.

Elle était sur le point de répondre quand j'entendis une voiture approcher. Esmée sonna à la porte, et Rose lui cria de rentrer. Pas besoin de descendre.

Elle entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard.

« Salut, maman. » la saluèrent Rose et Alice.

« Bonjour, Esmée. » dis-je avec un sourire. Elle me rendit mon sourire, et examina ma chambre. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait la voyait.

« Tu as une très belle chambre, Bella. C'est toi qui l'a décorée ? »

« Ouaip » dis-je en faisant ressortir le 'p'. Elle me sourit et s'assit à coté de Rose et moi sur le lit.

« De quoi parlions-nous ? » demande-t-elle, excitée.

« Jasper. » avons-nous répondu en même temps.

« Oh, c'est un bon parti, Alice. » dit Esmée, avec des étincelles dans les yeux. « Et son accent. » Je ris à sa réplique. Esmée avait seulement 26 ans quand elle a été changée, mais elle se conduit souvent comme si elle était bien plus âgée. Elle a besoin de profiter de la vie un peu plus souvent.

« Maman, c'est de mon jumeaux que tu parle là ! » a protesté Rosalie. Esmée me regarda et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Oui, et que vas-tu faire ? » rétorqua-t-elle. Rosalie ne répondit rien. J'avais l'impression qu'elle roulait des yeux, mais comme j'étais dos à elle, je n'en étais pas sure.

Rosalie continua de jouer avec mes cheveux, ce qui m'aurait endormie si j'avais été encore humaine. Elle utilisait cette méthode pour me calmer avant. Elle était en train de me faire deux tresses. Mes cheveux sont très longs, dépassant la moitié de mon dos, et elle y travaillait à une allure lente d'humaine. Cela la tiendrait occupé.

« Et toi, Bella ? » me demanda Alice, détournant la conversation sur moi.

« Quoi, ''et moi'' ? »

« Et Edward ? Je ne l'avais pas vu sourire depuis un long moment. Et c'est grâce à toi qu'il sourit maintenant. » m'explique-t-elle.

Je lui souris. Mes suppositions étaient vraies alors.

« Quand je l'ai vu sourire, un vrai sourire, qui atteint ses yeux, je me suis fait la promesse que je ferais tout pour revoir son sourire. J'avais remarqué qu'il est très renfermé, et j'ai raison, il ne profite pas vraiment de sa vie. »

Toutes les filles acquiescent.

« Mais, est-ce que tu l'aime bien ? » me demanda Rosalie.

Je baissa mon regard gênée, et acquiesça.

« C'est vraiment un très bon ami. Nous avons beaucoup en commun. Mais je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un, je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment, ou si ce n'est pas juste de l'attirance. Et non, je ne vais pas aller demander à Jasper. » les prévins-je, ce qui eu le don de les faire rire.

« Oh, ma chérie. Fait juste ce que te dit ton cœur. Ne te précipite pas, apprenez à vous connaitre, et si quoi que ce soit se passe, c'est que ça devait arriver. » me dit gentiment Esmée.

Je lui fis un sourire. Esmée était aussi attentionnée que Rosalie. Tous les jours elle me demande comment s'est passée ma journée, et elle s'intéresse vraiment à ce que je lui raconte. Elle aurait été une superbe mère.

« Merci, Esmée. Vous savez, j'aurais aimé avoir une mère telle que vous. » dis-je sans vraiment y réfléchir. Je baissa le regard, embarrassée.

« Rosalie m'a dit la même chose. » je regarda Rosalie qui acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Mère était cruelle et froide. Esmée est son opposé. Et tu le sais, Isabella Marie. »

« Oui, j'en suis consciente. Rosalie Lilian. » lui répondis-je. Elle relâcha mes tresses, déclarant qu'elles étaient finies, et on changea de position pour que je puisse faire ses cheveux. C'était une routine.

« Les filles, je ne veux pas de bagarres. » nous prévint Esmée gentiment. Nous ne pûmes retenir un rire.

« Oh, Esmée, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne nous a jamais vues nous battre. » lui dis-je.

« Nos disputes était légendaire. Et le pauvre Jasper qui était coincé au milieu, sans savoir qui défendre, sa sœur jumelle ou sa petite sœur chérie. Mes nos querelles ne duraient jamais plus d'une journée. »

« Rosie m'aimais trop, c'est ça ? » la taquinais-je.

« Encore aujourd'hui, Bells. Plus que n'importe quoi. » finit-elle dans un murmure.

Je lâcha ses cheveux pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma Rose. »

Esmée et Alice lâchèrent un ''aww''.

« Dans tout les cas, » commençais-je, changeant de sujet, « Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Jasper, Alice ? »

« Ugh, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait déjà prit sa décision, je n'ai donc aucune idée si il va me demander de sortir ou autre chose. »

« Alice, tu saura bien assez tôt. Il est dingue de toi. Ça fait moins de trois semaines, et la chose de quoi il parle c'est toi. C'est incroyable… l'empathe et la voyante ne savent pas dire si ils s'aiment ou pas ! » je levais les bras en l'air.

Rose se mit à rire devant moi.

« Tu sais, tu a entièrement raison, sœurette. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas connaitre les sentiments de l'autre ? Surtout Jasper ? »

« Les filles… Empathe ou pas, les garçons son toujours, toujours aveugle quand il s'agit des sentiments d'une fille. Il sait sans doute que tu as des sentiments pour lui, Alice, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas peur d'être rejeté. Tu sais combien de temps ça a mit avant que Carlisle ait le courage d'admettre ses sentiments ? Cinq ans ! » s'exclama Esmée.

« Pas possible. » dis-je en la regardant, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

« Ouaip. Il avait si peur que je ne les accepterais pas, et tout ça. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, Bella. Il avait peur que je ne puisse plus être capable d'aimer après avoir été dans une relation si abusive. Mais c'est grâce à Carlisle que j'ai pu surmonter tout ça. C'est juste qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte sur le moment. Et Edward ne voulait pas interférer, même si il savait ce que nous pensions tout les deux. »

« Mais un jour il a ouvert les yeux et a remarqué qu'elle femme admirable vous êtes ? » demandais-je.

« Haha, merci, Bella. Mais j'ai bien peur que pour ça j'ai du y mettre mon grain de sel. Edward et Rosalie m'y ont aidé, mais oui il a finalement ouvert les yeux. Et d'était tellement romantique. »

« Donc, ce que tu me conseille c'est… attends un peu, et si il ne se décide pas, donne lui de suptiles encouragement ? » questionna Alice.

« Exactement. » répondit Esmée avec un sourire.

« Ça n'a pas été aussi long que ça, Alice. Vous avez l'éternité pour que ça marche. » lui dis-je, tenant la pointe des cheveux de Rosalie d'une main , pour attraper un élastique pour pouvoir les attacher de l'autre. Elle m'en donna un sans me regarder. Je suppose que certaine choses ne changent jamais.

Une fois fini je m'appuyais sur la tête du lit, et Rosalie vient se mettre à coté de moi.

« Je peux aussi lui dire quelque mots subtils pour qu'il comprenne. » dis-je. je vis des étincelles dans les yeux d'Alice, ce qui me fis rire. « Je crois que je sais exactement comment faire. » dis-je avec un clin d'œil. Elle me fit un sourire avant de doucement sauter sur le lit et de nous faire un câlin.

« Que pensez-vous d'un bon film ? » demanda Rose après qu'Alice nous ait lâché.

Nous acquiesçâmes toutes, et Alice choisit une comédie romantique. Nous avons toutes les quatre regardé des films jusqu'à l'aube, quand Alice déclara qu'il était temps de se préparer pour l'école.

Par se préparer elle entendait, choisir mes vêtements plus me faire les cheveux et le maquillage. Je fus d'accord, mais j'aimais la façon dont Rosalie m'avait coiffée, j'ai donc demandé à les laisser comme ça. Rosalie fut d'accord pour jouer les barbies pour Alice.

Je fus prête en vingt minute, et m'assit sur mon lit pour regarder Alice interagir avec Rosalie.

Esmée était assise à coté de moi, et c'est inconsciemment que je me penchais jusqu'à ce que ma tête soit contre son épaule.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur, Esmée. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que notre mère lui a fait endurer. Rosie mérite d'avoir une famille aimante comme la vôtre. »

« Toi aussi, tu le mérite, Bella. » me murmure-t-elle.

Je la regarda, et vis au fond de ses yeux l'envie de pouvoir s'occuper de moi également, tout comme elle le fait pour les autres. Bien sur elle s'occupe déjà beaucoup de moi, mais elle voulait plus. Et j'ai alors réalisé, que je le voulais aussi. Elle me suppliait de la laisser, et je ne la décevrai pas.

Je hochai donc de la tête, et entoura sa taille de mes bras. Elle copia mon geste, et embrassa doucement le haut de ma tête.

« Merci, maman. » murmurais-je. Ça réponse fut de me serrer plus fort dans ses bras et un autre baiser sur le front.

Rose et Alice nous avaient entendu parler, et nous regardaient en souriant.

Trop tôt à mon gout, il fut temps d'aller à l'école. Nous avons souhaité une bonne journée à Esmée et nous nous sommes mises en route. Les garçons étaient déjà dans le parking quand nous sommes arrivées, tout les trois appuyé sur la voiture d'Edward.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, les garçons nous prirent dans leur bras. Edward alla jusqu'à me faire tourner dans ses bras.

« On dirait que vous ne savez pas vous passer de nous pour une journée, hein ? » murmurais-je.

« Mon élève préféré me manquais. » me répond-il avec le sourire. Il m'enseigne comment jouer du piano.

« Je vais rattraper cette journée, je te le promets. » dis-je, et il me relâcha. Mais pas avant d'avoir placé un gentil baiser sur mon front.

Je senti comme de l'électricité passer là où il m'avait embrassé, et je senti une étrange chaleur aussi. Il avait aussi l'air un peu choqué, peut-être qu'il l'a senti lui aussi.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi frustré de moi-même avant ça. Comment ne puis-je pas savoir ce que je ressens pour ce garçon qui est devenu en si peu de temps mon meilleur ami ?

Lentement il s'ouvrait à moi, me faisait confiance. Il m'a raconté quelques petite histoires à propos de son passé, mais n'a jamais approché le sujet de ses parents. Et je suppose qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous, pas avant qu'on ait appris à se faire complètement confiance.

* * *

alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? et de cette soirée entre fille?

vous avez déjà fait ce genre de soirée vous? moi jamais :(


	10. NDT 2

Mes chers lecteurs,

J'ai vraiment honte de ce que j'ai fait. :(

Je dois avouer que étant nouvelle sur ff je n'ai pas pensée à demander la permission à l'auteur pour la traduction de sa fic. C'est vrai que j'aurais du y penser.

J'ai honte, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. :(

J'ai suis vraiment une idiote sur le coup.

L'auteur de la fic à eu vent que je faisais la traduction et m'a gentiment, il faut bien le dire car je ne crois pas que d'autre auteur aurait réagit comme aussi bien, demandé de faire un mot pour expliquer la situation.

Je n'avais donc pas la permission. Mais je l'ai maintenant, ne vous inquiéter donc pas, je continuerai à traduire la fic.

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette énorme erreur que j'ai commise, mea culpa :(

Je voulais encore dire un grand merci à sarahalliwell pour son histoire magnifique, et merci de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Et je fait le serment que jamais je n'oublierai à l'avenir de demander la permission à l'auteur de l'histoire originale.

Et je conseil à tout ceux qui font des traductions comme moi, de ne jamais oublier. Car c'est vrai que l'auteur dois fournir dix fois plus d'efforts que nous pour écrire leur fics et que c'est irrespectueux de notre part de ne pas demander si ça leur pose un problème si on les traduits.

sarahalliwell, je suis encore désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Je te demande pardon. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et je le dit devant tout le monde. J'ai eu tord. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.


	11. Chapter 9

Alors comment se passent les cours (ou le travail si vous avez fini vos études) jusqu'à présent ? Moi ça va, ils me donnent quand même pas mal de boulot pour une deuxième semaine.

Les vacances ne vous manquent pas trop ?

À moi si.

Mais bon on ne va pas se lamenter.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Alors, j'ai entendu dire que c'est bientôt ton anniversaire. » me dit Edward alors qu'on se dirigeait vers le cour de Biologie.

Je poussa un grognement.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » demandais-je.

« C'est toi qui me l'a dit. » J'avais oublié. « Oh, et Rose n'arrête pas d'y penser. »

« Je suppose que je vais devoir la tuer plus tard. » marmonnais-je. Edward se mit à rire très fort, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves aux alentours.

« Tu n'aime pas ça ? » me demande-t-il, une fois qu'il ait arrêté de rire.

« Tu ne sais même pas à quel point. » murmurais-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vieillir. »

« Oui, je sais ça. Mais… Rosalie est vraiment très enthousiaste à propos de ça. Peut-être devrais-tu mettre ton aversion de coté pour le bien de ta sœur. » me dit-il doucement. Entre temps nous avions atteint notre locale de Biologie et nous nous somme assis à nos places.

J'ai soupiré alors que lui me souriait. Il avait réussi à me convaincre.

« Mais pas de cadeaux. » le prévins-je.

« Je ne peux pas offrir un cadeau à ma meilleure amie pour son anniversaire ? C'est pas juste. » bouda-t-il. Je lâcha un petit rire à cette image. Il est trop mignon quand il boude.

« Non. » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne suis pas très fan des cadeaux extravaguant. »

« Pourtant tu as un collier et un bracelet avec des saphirs. » fit-il remarquer.

« Ils on une valeur sentimentale. Jasper et Rosalie ont pris soin de moi, plus que nos parent. Et ça, » dis-je en pointant les bijoux, « étaient leur manière de me montrer qu'ils seront toujours là pour moi. Le métal ou la pierre qui ont été utilisé n'ont aucune importance. Ce qui est important c'est que ça vient de leur cœur. » finis-je dans un murmure.

Il n'eu pas la chance de me répondre car le prof commença sa lecture. Nous avons pris des notes en silence et il m'a accompagné jusqu'au cour de gym dans le silence également. Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable ou gêné. Mais un silence calme et apaisant.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite Edward m'a conduisit, pendent que Rosalie prit ma voiture pour aller jusqu'à la résidence des Cullens.

Durent le chemin, Edward m'a expliqué ce que lui et les garçons on fait pendent notre absence.

« Tu aurais du voir Emmett et Jasper jouer aux jeux vidéos. Jasper est un fin stratège, il était donc très prudent, et Emmett est impulsif, tu peux dons imaginer ce que ça donne. La plupart du temps ils étaient dans la même équipe. » dit-il en rigolant. Je rigolais avec lui, je sais à quel point Jasper peux prendre ces jeux au sérieux. J'étais aussi heureuse que Jasper se soit rapproché d'Edward et d'Emmett.

« Et après ils ont décidé de se battre, et Carlisle a du les supplier d'aller dans le jardin. Jasper a gagné, et Emmett a passé le reste de la nuit a bouder et a m'ennuyer. »

« T'ennuyer ? De quelle façon ? » demandais-je curieuse. Emmett a des méthodes très étrange pour taper sur les nerfs d'Edward.

« Par la pensée, la plupart du temps. Et après, quand je jouais du piano, il est venu en courant pour pressé des touches au hasard, et je devais à chaque fois recommencé mon morceau. Je composais, et il ne m'a pas laisser finir le morceau j'ai perdu ma concentration à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Finalement j'ai arrêté d'essayer de créé quelque chose avec lui dans les parages. »

Je ne pu faire autrement que de rire. Les blagues d'Emmett sont très drôles, mais Edward qui boude c'est vraiment trop. Il est trop mignon.

Je ne pu m'arrêter de rigoler avant d'avoir atteint la résidence Cullen, j'ai même du rester un moment dans la voiture, pour pouvoir me calmer.

Aussitôt sortie de la voiture j'entendis un cri. Et j'ai été bombardé par les câlins d'Alice.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire demain ? » me crie-t-elle pratiquement dans les oreilles. Je me défis d'Alice et fixa Rosalie.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella. Elle est voyante après tout. »

Pour réponse je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Bien. Pour cette occasion spéciale, nous allons faire une fête. » s'exclama-t-elle. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais elle me mit sa main sur la bouche, pour me faire taire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de protester, je l'ai vu. S'il-te-plais, laisse-nous fêter ton anniversaire ? » elle me regarda avec un regard de chien battu. Je ne pu dire non à ça.

« Okay. » Elle me donna un autre câlin, et se mit à danser à l'intérieur de la maison. Nous l'avons tous suivi à l'intérieur.

Une fois dans le living Alice se mit à babiller à propos de la fête, énumérant tout ce qu'elle voulait faire pour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit la tête que je faisais.

« Okay, à partir de maintenant tu n'entendras plus un seul mot sur la fête. » dit-elle. Je la regardais, attendant une explication. « Edward, emmène Bella ailleurs, on ne veut pas la voir ici avant demain. » nous licencia-t-elle.

Soupirant, je me leva et m'en alla, Edward sur les talons.

« Elle est tellement subtile. » ria Edward.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » marmonnais-je.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la rivière qui se trouvais à deux kilomètres de leur maison. Il marchait tout près de moi, et parfois il effleurait ma de la sienne. Et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, je sentais comme un courant électrique passer à travers ma main. Un choque. Mais c'était tellement agréable, je voulais secrètement qu'il me touche à nouveau.

« Bella ? » me sortit-il de mon mutisme. « Ça t'embêterais si je t'emmenais quelque part ? » me demande-t-il, soudainement nerveux.

Je lui souris, et hocha la tête.

Il me prit la main cette fois-ci, et me demanda de le suivre. Je ne faisais pas attention à où il m'emmenait, trop concentré sur les sensations que ressentais au moment où il m'a prit la main. Je lui faisais confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous avions ralenti. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour me regarder.

« Je n'ai jamais montré cet endroit à personne. » me chuchota-t-il. J'hocha la tête, me sentant un peu spéciale. Il voulait partager quelque chose de sacré pour lui avec moi.

À allure humaine, nous nous sommes dirigé à l'intérieure de la clairière. C'était magnifique. Ma vue de vampire pouvait percevoir chaque détaille. Tout les tons différents de vert les jolies fleurs dispersés à travers la clairière. Je me suis arrêté juste au milieu de celle-ci.

« Magnifique. » dis-je dans un chuchotement.

Edward s'était assis et m'observais, un sourire sur le visage. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait, mais à chaque fois qu'il sourit, un coin de ses lèvres est plus haut que l'autre. C'est le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu.

Cette pensée me figea. J'avais déjà pensé à son sourire, mais je n'avais jamais remarqué tout les détails. Et je ne l'avais jamais décrit comme ça avant. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

« Vient t'assoir à coté de moi. » me demanda Edward, tapotant la place à coté de lui. Je lui fit un petit sourire avant de m'assoir.

« Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? » demandais-je.

« Oh, et bien… la première fois que nous sommes venu habiter ici, j'avais encore du mal avec toute les pensées qui m'entouraient. C'était vraiment difficile de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. J'ai donc commencé à explorer la forêt après les cours. J'ai découvert cet endroit par chance. C'est loin de toute civilisation, loin des sentiers, ça me donnait donc un peu de paix pour penser.

« Mais avec toi, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour ça. C'est… rafraichissant, d'être capable de partager cet endroit avec quelqu'un et garder la tranquillité que j'ai toujours aimé avoin en cet endroit. »m'expliqua-t-il.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » continua-t-il. Quand j'acquiesça, il me demanda,

« As-tu peur que ton passé revienne te hanter ? » Il avait dit ça tout bas, mais je l'avais entendu comme si il l'avait crié tout haut.

« Parfois. » lui répondis-je. « J'ai peur que James me retrouve un jour. Il sait qu'il ne m'avait pas tué ce jour-là. J'ai peur qu'il me fasse souffrir en faisant souffrir les personnes qui sont importantes pour moi. » confessais-je.

Il acquiesça, me donnant silencieusement son soutien.

« Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? » Il me sourit et acquiesça.

« Tu ne parle jamais de ton passé. Pourquoi ? » Il se figea.

« J'ai… J'ai bien peur que tu ne m'appréciera plus autant après avoir entendu ce que j'ai fait. » admit-il, baissant le regard. Je m'approcha de lui, m'asseyant à ses coté, pour que nos épaules puissent se toucher.

« Edward. » l'appelais-je. quand il ne leva pas le regard, je soupira, et guida gentiment son visage vers le haut avec ma main. Je garda ma main sous son menton, et regarda dans ses yeux painé.

« Rien de ce que tu pourra dire m'éloignera de toi. Nous avons tous fait des choses qu'on regrette, mais c'est ce qui fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Tu es gentil, doux et attentionné, et rien de ce que tu ais pu faire dans ton passé ne changera l'opinion que j'ai de toi. »

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et y vit probablement la sincérité que j'ai dans mes propos, parce qu'il prit une longue respiration, prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra avant de les placer sur son genou.

« Quand j'ai été transformé, Carlisle m'a raconté à propos des supplications de ma mère. Je me suis senti tellement coupable. Je vivais alors que ma mère n'avait pas survécu. J'aimais mon père et ma mère, et ça m'a brisé le cœur de les voir comme ça.

« Quelques années plus tard, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Rosalie et Esmée étaient déjà avec nous, étant sonné que Rose à été changée avant moi, et je ne me sentais pas coupable de quitter Carlisle alors que je savais qu'il avait des compagnons pour le distraire. Pendent quelques années, j'ai chassé les humains au lieux des animaux. Tu peux dire que je suis passé par une période de rébellion.

« Comme je pouvais lire les pensées, je n'ai chassé que des criminels. Pour moi, ça justifiait mes actes. Je ne satisfaisais pas juste ma soif, j'aidais les autres humains. Mais bien sur ce n'étais pas vraiment juste comme raisonnement, et peu de temps après, je me suis rendu compte que je me transformais en un vrai monstre.

« Je suis retourné à la maison, et Carlisle et Esmée m'ont accueilli les bras ouvert. Mes yeux rouges les avaient surprit, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Du moins pas à haute voix. Ils ne m'ont jamais voulu pour ce que j'ai fait, mais c'était un sujet dont on ne parlait pas. Rosalie avait déjà trouvé Emmett en ce temps-là, et sa personnalité farceuse était un soulagement pour moi.

« Il sortait ses blagues quand l'atmosphère était tendue. Il a toujours un sourire sur le visage, et ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Quand Alice est arrivée, toute excitée et heureuse, s'attribuant ma chambre, ça a soulagé mon esprit considérablement. Elle et moi sommes devenus proches, mais nous ne nous voyons que comme des frères.

« Elle m'a aidé, plus qu'elle ne le saura jamais. Parce qu'elle aussi a un don, et qu'elle sait mieux que quiconque comme il est dur d'essayer d'être normal. Mais même si elle me l'a dit un nombre inconsidérable de fois, je ne peux me voir autrement que comme un monstre sans âme. Je ne me suis jamais pardonné d'avoir laissé ma soif prendre le contrôle de moi. » Et c'est d'une voix triste qu'il finit son récit.

Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il pense sincèrement qu'il est un monstre. Il m'a dit que je ne me voyais pas clairement, mais je ne suis pas la seule.

« Edward… » soupirais-je. il baissa le regard, honteux. « Regarde-moi Edward. » lui ordonnais-je doucement. Quand il leva le regard, je lui teins le visage avec mes deux mains.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Peu m'importe ce que tu as fait dans le passé tu n'as fait que ce que ta nature t'a dit de faire. C'est dans nos instincts de chasser les humains, mais nous avons prouvé à tout le monde que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ça ne veut pas dire que la soif n'y est pas. Tout les jours je marche à travers les couloirs de l'école et sens l'odeur de toute sorte d'humains. Nous avons tous du mal à nous contenir, Edward.

« Tu es le garçon le plus gentil que j'ai jamais vu. Tu t'inquiète du bonheur de tout le monde tu est si protectif envers nous, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je peux voir parfois à quel point tu as peur de perdre un membre de ta famille. Je peux vois à quel point Carlisle et Esmée comptent pout toi, et à quel point tu aime Alice. Je vois comment tu prends soin de ma sœur, et d'Emmett. »

Il était sur le point de m'interrompre.

« Je n'ai pas finit. » m'exclamais-je. « Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir d'âme, Edward ? Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille. Comment quelqu'un de si compatissant que toi ne puisse pas avoir d'âme ? Je peux la voir, là, maintenant. Tes yeux, ils disent tellement de choses à propos de toi, je peux voir à quel point tu crois en ce que tu as dit. Et si je peux voir ta peine, et ta honte, et tout le reste à travers tes yeux, je peux définitivement voir ton âme. Et laisse moi te dire une chose, c'est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu. »

« Bella. » exhala-t-il. « S'il-te-plais. » Ses yeux était peinés, et ça me faisait mas de le voir comme ça. Je secoua la tête, et le prit dans me bras, posant ma tête sur ses épaules.

« Tu dois me croire, Edward. » chuchotais-je. « Tu a une belle âme. Nous avons bel et bien une âme. Comment peux-tu croire ça, quand tu as Esmée et Carlisle, les parents les plus aimants dont tout le monde rêverait ? Penses-tu qu'Esmée n'a pas d'âme non plus ? » lui demandais-je. il secoua la tête, fermant ses yeux.

« Bien sur que non, Bella. Je peu voir ton point de vue, mais je ne peux pas juste oublier ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un monstre. » dit-il. Je le regarda alors dans les yeux.

« TU ne changera pas d'avis là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? » demandais-je. il secoua la tête encore une fois.

Nous restions assis, silencieusement. Ma tête toujours posée sur son épaule, et mes bras entourant son torse. Après deux-trois minutes, je senti ses bras m'entourer.

« Il y a quelque chose que je devrait te dire. » Edward rompis le silence qui s'était installé après un moment.

« À La Push, il y a une tribu. Ils ont ce qu'ils appellent leur ''protecteurs'', des loups-garous nos ennemis naturel. Nous avons conclu un traité avec eux, et Carlisle m'a demandé de t'en parler. Il nous est interdit d'aller sur leurs terres, et si nous dépassons les lignes de leur territoire, ils nous déclarerons la guerre. » m'expliqua-t-il. J'acquiesça. Ça avait l'air sérieux.

« Pourquoi un traité ? » demandais-je.

« Et bien… Ils ne veulent pas que nous chassions sur leurs terres. Tu vois, leur race est la seule, mis à part la notre, à pouvoir nous tuer. Ils sont en réalité nés pour protéger leur peuple contre les vampires. Mais vu que nous ne chassons pas les humains, Carlisle a été capable de faire une trêve avec eux. Je te montrerai les limites avant que nous partions. »

La conversation partit sur des sujets plus légers après ça. Après avoir vidé notre sacs l'un à l'autre, nous avions besoin de distractions. Il m'a raconté à propos des pensées que la gente masculine avait envers moi quand je suis arrivée je pouvais voir ses joues se raidir, j'étais ravie qu'il se sente aussi protectif envers moi.

Quand il me relatait toute ses informations, et spécialement à propos des pensées de Mike Newton, je revoyais les deux dernières semaines dans ma tête. J'ai remarqué la façon dont je me tournais vers Edward quand un garçon m'approchait pour essayer de me courtiser. Où la façon dont je me sentais quand je voyais de la peine dans ses yeux, ça me faisait mal à moi aussi. Quand il était heureux je l'étais aussi. Et quand nous étions séparés, je me languissais de sa compagnie.

Peut-être… peut-être que ce n'est pas de la simple attirance. L'aimerais-je plus que comme un simple ami ?

« Bella ? » Edward secoua gentiment mon épaule. Je sorti de ma transe pour voir un Edward amusée m'observer.

« Je suis désolée. Je suppose que je n'ai rien entendu de ce que tu ma raconter ces deux dernière minutes. » admis-je.

Il rigola. Ce son aurait fait battre mon cœur hors de ma poitrine, s'il avait encore battu. Puis il me sourit de son sourire en coin et je retins mon souffle.

Oui, je pouvais définitivement dire que je l'aime plus qu'un simple ami.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?


	12. Chapter 10

hey tout le monde !

voila le chapitre 10, j'espère que vous aller l'aimer ^^

enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 10

Edward passa le reste de la journée avec moi, et m'a quitté juste le temps de ce préparer pour l'école. Il passa me prendre, et je savais qu'il allait ce passer quelque chose en voyant son sourire coupable.

Je grogna, « Alice a dépassé les bornes, c'est ça ? » demandais-je. C'était plus une question rhétorique, mais il répondit de toute manière,

« Désolé. Au moins, il n'y a pas de gâteau. » essaya-t-il de me réconforter. Ce qui ne marcha pas. Le reste du chemin pour aller au lycée ne fut que silence, le seul son sortait du lecteur CD.

« Chopin ? » demandais-je. Il acquiesça.

« J'aime bien ses nocturnes. Elles sont apaisantes. » expliqua-t-il.

Il éteignit le moteur de sa voiture aussitôt qu'il fut parqué, mais ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour sortir. Il prit une grande inspiration et me regarda.

« Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne rien t'offrir. » commença-t-il. J'étais sur le point de me plaindre quand il leva une main, me demandant silencieusement de m'arrêter. « Je te promet que je n'ai pas dépensé un seul sou pour ça. » me dit-il. Il sorti un petit paquet de sa poche. Je fronça des sourcil, mais le prit dans mes mains.

Je l'ai ouvert lentement et précautionneusement, effrayée à l'idée d'utiliser trop de force et de l'endommager. Je fus surprise quand je vis ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était un pendentif en diamant. Il était en forme de cœur et était absolument magnifique.

« Il appartenait à ma mère. » m'expliqua-t-il. « J'au pu récupérer quelques petite bricole de ma vieille maison avant de quitter Chicago, et ce pendentif en faisait partie. Je voulais que tu l'ais. Pour que tu sache que tu as mon cœur. » Il chuchota la dernière partie, ce qui me prit par surprise. « Tu es ma meilleure amie. » Il me fit son sourire en coin, et je fus momentanément éblouie.

« Merci. » chuchotais-je une fois retournée à moi. « C'est magnifique. Pourrais-tu m'aider à le mettre ? » demandais-je, me mettant dos à lui pour qu'il puisse défaire mon collier. Il le fit, et y accrocha le nouveau pendentif avant de le refermer.

Je me retourna, et lui fit un câlin. C'était un peu étrange, la façon dont nous nous tenions dans cette voiture.

« J'ai quelques chose d'autre. » me dit-il une fois qu'on rompit l'embrassade. « Mais c'est pour après la fête. » Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je sourit et soupira de contentement.

« On devrait y aller. Rosalie menace de bousiller ma Volvo si je ne te laisse pas partir. » dit-il avec un petit rire, en sortant de la voiture.

Je ris également pendent qu'Edward fit le tour de la voiture pour pouvoir m'ouvrir la porte. Il a été élevé dans le début des années 1900, et était toujours un gentleman. Il insiste toujours pour m'ouvrir la porte et faisait aussi d'autres trucs que font les gentlemans. Je ne m'en plains pas.

Nous nous dirigions vers le reste de la bande. Alice avait vraiment l'air excitée, elle ne tenait pas en place. Je fus choquée quand je vit que Jasper avait un bras autour des épaules d'Alice. Il remarqua mon regard et me fit un clin d'œil. Je levais mes deux pousses, et lui sourit. Je suppose qu'on ne devra pas comploter après tout.

Aussi tôt que je fus à sa portée, Rosalie se jeta sur moi. Si nous n'avions pas été toute les deux des vampires, je suis sure qu'on serait toute les deux étendue sur le sol à l'heure qu'il est. Je passa mes bras derrière son dos, quand elle mes passa les siens autour de la nuque, et la serra fort.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon bébé. » me chuchota-t-elle, me serrant encore plus dans ses bras. C'était une bonne chose que je n'ai pas besoin de respirer.

« Merci Rose. »

Elle m'avait à peine lâchée que je fus prise dans une autre étreinte. Jasper. Il me serra fort lui aussi, avant de me laisser et de me donner un baiser sur le front. Lui er Rose sont resté devant moi, et Rosalie me donna un petit paquet.

Ils me regardaient avec impatience que je finisse d'ouvrir le cadeau. À l'intérieur je vis l'un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait. Je savais qu'il avait été fait mains.

C'était un cadre en bois. Sur le coté, il y avait une rose de gravée. À l'opposé se trouvait un fleure de freesia, et une fleure de camomille sur le dessous. Et enfin sur le dessus on pouvait lire « Pour toujours » parfaitement bien calligraphié. Je savais que Jasper l'avait sculpté et que Rose l'avait peint.

Il y avait déjà une photo à l'intérieure. Elle avait été prise quelques jours auparavant. Nous étions tous dans la forêt pour la chasse. Et Jasper me portait sur son dos. J'avais mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, et mon menton sur ses épaules. Il avait attrapé Rose par la hanche et la portait sur le coté. Je rigolais vraiment fort, et on voyait un sourire sur leurs deux visages. Alice était celle qui avait pris la photo.

« C'est absolument fantastique. » chuchotais-je, passant gentiment mes dois sur les fleurs.

Nous avions tous une fleur nous représentant. Rosalie était une rose, parce qu'elle est la personne la plus belle et la plus délicate que je n'ai jamais rencontré. J'étais la fleure de freesia d'après Rose j'ai toujours senti le freesia. Et Jasper était la fleur de camomille, parce qu'il a toujours été capable de calmer les gens. Au début il n'était pas très d'accord avec le fait d'être comparé à une fleur, mais je savais qu'au font de lui il aimait bien la comparaison.

« C'est moi qui l'ai sculpté. » me dit Jasper.

« Et je l'ai peint. » finit Rose.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous auriez pu m'offrir. Je l'adore. Je vous aime tellement, tout les deux. » dis-je. ils m'ont donné un autre câlin avant de me relâcher vers le reste du group. Alice sautillait sur place, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Je passa mon cadre à Edward qui se trouvait à ma droite avant de presque me faire plaquer au sol par le lutin. Elle faillit me faire tomber.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! » cria-t-elle pratiquement.

« Merci, Alice. » lui répondis-je tout simplement, en lui rendent son étreinte.

Elle m'offrit un cadeau, et je l'ouvris avec précaution. C'était une robe bleue foncée, qui devrait m'arriver à la moitié du genou. Le tissu avait également des petites fleurs noir imprimées dessus. Elle était vraiment belle.

« Je l'ai dessiné et l'ai cousue moi-même. » me dit-elle. Je lui souris, elle est vraiment folle de la mode.

« Tu dois absolument la porter à la fête ce soir. » me dit-elle ou plutôt m'ordonna-t-elle. J'acquiesça et passa la robe à Edward.

Pour finir Emmett me serra dans ses bras avec la force d'un ours.

« Joyeux anniversaire, p'tite sœur ! » cria-t-il. Je ne pu me retenir de rire. Il me lâcha et me donna son cadeau.

C'était un journal. La couverture était faite de cuire, et les pages était probablement faite de papier recyclé. Ils sont un peu plus rugueux et plus épais que du papier normal. Sur la couverture on pouvait aussi voir mon nom, écrit de la délicate écriture de Rose.

« Je l'ai fait moi-même. » me dit-il fière. Je lui souris c'est vraiment un beau cadeau. « Rose m'a dit que tu aimais écrire. » j'acquiesce.

« Merci, Emm. C'est génial. » ils sont tellement gentils ils font tout pour que mon anniversaire me plaise.

« Vous n'étiez pas obliger de faire tout ça pour moi, vous le savez ? » leur dis-je. ils roulèrent tous des yeux.

« Nous en avions envie. Et nous savions à quel point tu apprécie les cadeaux fait mains. » me dit Rose.

« Oui, j'apprécie. Vraiment. » dis-je. « Merci à vous tous. »

Edward prit tout mes présents et les plaça dans le coffre de sa voiture, avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon cour suivant.

Mes deux premiers cours étaient d'un ennuie, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour mon cour d'Anglais. Je ne suis pas du genre à écouter les potins, mais je devais savoir à propos de mon frère et d'Alice. Dès que la cloche sonna la fin du cour, je couru presque jusqu'au local d'Anglais. Jasper y était déjà, et senti probablement ma curiosité.

« Donc.. » dis-je, en m'asseyant à coté de lui. Il leva un sourcil. « Toi et Alice ? » demandais-je.

Il me fit un sourire gigantesque, et avait des étincelles dans les yeux.

« J'ai enfin eu le courage de lui demander de sortir avec moi. » se vanta-t-il. Je sourit.

« C'est super, Jazz. Où vas-tu l'emmener ? »

« Au ciné, c'est n'est pas comme si je pouvais l'emmener au restaurant. » Il haussa des épaules.

« Bien. Mais vas-y doucement d'accord ? Je n'aimerais pas voir l'un de vous deux blessé. » lui dis-je dans un chuchotement. La classe venait juste de commencer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells. Je serais prudent, je te le promets. Elle est bien trop importante pour moi, pour tout foutre en l'air. » me répond-il.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

Durent la quatrième période, Alice n'arrêtais pas de me parler de Jasper, à quel point il est génial, et quel gentleman il est,… Disons juste que j'étais contente quand la cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuné.

Dans la cafeteria, je pris ma place habituelle à coté d'Edward. Jasper salua Alice avec un baiser sur la joue, et lui sourit. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, et passa le déjeuner à parler de tout et de rien avec Edward, tout en éparpillant ma nourriture à travers mon assiette.

Le reste de la journée passa bien vite. Edward me reconduisit jusqu'à ma maison, où je me suis préparée pour la fête. Je mis la robe, et des ballerines argentées. Mes bijoux s'accordaient parfaitement avec ma tenue, je ne rajouta donc rien. J'ai légèrement bouclé mes cheveux et mis un peu de maquillage.

Edward revint me chercher, et me conduisit vers leur maison. Tout le monde m'attendait dans le living. C'était bien décoré, avec des ballons et des serpentins bleus et blanc. Il y avait un cake sur la table et je le regardais curieusement.

« C'est un faux. » répondit Alice à ma question silencieuse. Je ris. « C'est pour la photo. » m'explique-t-elle. J'acquiesça, continuant de regarder la pièce.

Mes yeux atterrirent sur Esmée. Elle attendait patiemment que je finisse mon inspection avant de me saluer. Je lui souris, et la rejoignis.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bella. » me dit-elle en m'étreignant.

« Merci, maman. » lui répondis-je. C'était la deuxième fois que je l'appelais comme ça, et je peux voir que ça fit le même effet chez elle que la première fois. Elle me sourit, avant de gentiment m'embrasser sur le front.

Carlisle me souhaita également un joyeux anniversaire, et m'embrassa sur le front également. Il me donna leur présent, je l'ouvris toute excitée.

Je faillis m'évanouir quand je vis ce qu'ils m'avaient offert.

Romeo et Juliette de William Shakespeare. Première edition. Une rareté.

« Oh mon dieu. » m'exclamais-je. « C'est… incroyable. Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? » demandais-je.

« C'était le mien. Où plutôt, celui de mon grand-père. Il a eu l'honneur de rencontrer Mr. Shakespeare. » m'informa Carlisle. Mes yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes. « Je suis né quelques décennies après sa mort. » finit-il. « Et j'ai une autre copie, alors ne t'inquiète pas. » me sourit-il. Je poussa un cri et me précipita sur lui,

« Merci, Papa. » dis-je sans réfléchir. Une seconde plus tard je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit et mit ma main devant ma bouche. Carlisle rit et embrassa mes cheveux.

« De rien, ma chérie. » il souriait tellement, je ne pu me retenir de lui sourire en retour.

Et la fête commença, nous avons parlé, rigolé, j'ai ratatiné Emmett sur Mario Kart sur la wii, et Jasper aussi. Alice m'informa qu'elle avait discrètement remplie ma garde-robe. J'ai grogné, mais ne m'en suis pas plainte. Au moins elle ne m'avait pas obligée à l'accompagné pour aller faire du shopping.

À minuit Edward m'emmena avec lui dans la salle de musique. Il y avait un grand piano à queue au milieu de la pièce. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un autre présent pour moi, et je ne pouvais que m'imaginer de quoi il s'agissait.

Il m'attrapa gentiment la main et me guida jusqu'au tabouret de piano, et s'assit juste à coté de moi. Il commença à jouer un morceau très compliqué. J'ai fermé les yeux, appuyant ma tête sur ses épaules, tout en écoutant son morceau.

La musique était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Elle contenait un peu de tristesse au début, mais au fur et à mesure je pouvais sentir que le bonheur remplaça la tristesse. Il y avait aussi un peu de désir. Ce qui donna la musique la plus splendide que je n'ai jamais entendue.

Après quelques minutes, le morceau toucha à sa fin. Je soupira de contentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Il me fixait, attendant probablement une sorte de réponse de ma part.

Je lui souris, ne bougeant pas ma tête de ses épaules, et lui chuchota,

« C'était à couper le souffle. » lui dis-je sincèrement. « Je l'adore, comment ça s'appelle ? » demandais-je.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et répondit,

« Bella's lullaby. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Et j'avais vraiment, mais alors là vraiment envie de l'embrasse, là maintenant. Ses lèvres étaient à portée des miennes. Je savais que je le fixais, mais je m'en moquais. C'était la chose la plus adorable qu'on ait jamais fait pour moi.

L'autre soir j'avais eu une révélation, je savais maintenant que j'aimais Edward plus qu'un simple ami. Mais je me demandais toujours quels étaient la vrai nature de mes sentiments à son égard, où se ses sentiments étaient partagés. Ça me faisait peur, en un certain sens. Peur d'être rejetée, ou d'avoir le cœur brisé.

« Bella ? » me sorti-t-il de mes pensées. Il était habitué maintenant à mes 'absences'.

« Merci, Edward. C'est la chose la plus adorable qu'on ait fait pour moi. » lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il embrassa mon front, ses lèvres s'attardant un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Je soupira de contentement, et me blottit contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, et commença à jouer un autre morceau.

Je restais là, à l'écouter jouer tout en l'admirant. La façon dont il pressais ses lèvres quand il se concentrait était trop craquante.

Ses doigts se déplaçaient agilement sur les touches du clavier, créant ainsi les plus beaux sons qu'il puisse exister. Toutes les personnes qui le voyaient jouer pouvaient clairement dire qu'il aimait jouer.

Nous sommes resté ainsi jusqu'à l'aube. Alice nous annonça que ce serait une journée ensoleillée, nous ne nous sommes donc pas embêté à nous changer. Nous sommes bien évidemment sorti de la pièce à un moment donné, et avons passé le reste de la journée à parler de différent sujets.

Ça avait été le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eue.

* * *

un anniversaire en compagnie d'Edward... ça ne peut qu'être le meilleur non?

qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	13. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde,

enjoy^^

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le temps est passé si vite. Nous sommes fin novembre et l'esprit de noël était déjà présent.

Jasper et Alice sont maintenant officiellement ensemble. Ils restaient toujours ensemble, mais heureusement nous n'avons pas été mis de coté. J'avais peur de perdre mon frère et ma meilleure amie une fois que leur relation commencerait, mais ça n'est pas arrivé.

Jasper, Rosalie et moi avons passé une journée rien nous trois. Nous avons fait plein de choses, depuis le snowboard jusqu'à la chasse. Les autres nous ont rejoints, mais Rosalie et Jasper n'étaient pas autorisés à s'échapper avec leur chers-et-tendres. Cette journée devait être une journée pour renforcer nos liens, et nous rappeler ce que nous sommes les un pour les autres. Nous ne voulions pas perdre notre identité.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous préparions à aller jouer au baseball. Il allait y avoir un orage, d'après notre madame météo personnel, Alice, et tout le monde semblait impatient d'y être. Mais moi, je n'étais pas si enthousiaste que ça.

Etonnamment , j'étais la première à être prête, et je m'étais assise sur le canapé du living de la résidence Cullen pour attendre le reste du group. Edward descendit rapidement, et s'assit à coté de moi.

« Wow, Bella ! Tout cet enthousiasme va finir par me rendre fou. » dit-il sarcastiquement. « N'as-tu pas hâte de jouer ? »

Je haussai des épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment jouer au baseball. » dis-je dans un murmure, consciente que tout le monde dans la maison pouvait m'entendre.

Edward, qui apparemment avait du mal à contenir son rire, leva un sourcil.

« Sérieusement ? C'est tout ? C'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ? » me demande-t-il. J'acquiesça. « Je t'apprendrai comment jouer. Tu va voir, tu apprendras vite. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. » me promit-il.

J'ai soupiré. Je savais que c'était enfantin de bouder parce que je ne savais pas jouer au baseball, mais je n'ai jamais une grande confiance en moi. J'étais très maladroite quand j'étais humaine, et les gens se moquaient souvent de moi pour ça. Jasper a essayé de m'apprendre à faire du cheval, mais j'étais un cas désespérée. Les seuls moments où j'avais encore assez d'équilibre pour un sport, c'est quand Jasper nous apprenait, à Rose et moi, comment nous défendre apparemment je pouvais me battre.

Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire du sport une fois devenue vampire. Bien sur, j'étais obligée de participer au cours d'éducations physiques, mais je ne devais jamais faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ça, vu que dans la plupart des écoles le cour n'est pas mixte. Les filles sont toujours plus hésitantes à faire du sport qui ai un quelconque contacte.

Mais faire du sport avec des vampires était tout nouveau pour moi. Jasper se tient toujours au courant quand il s'agit de sport, il sait donc tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Moi, par contre, ne sais rien du tout. C'est assez humiliant.

« Merci dis-je dans un chuchotement. Il me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Une seconde plus tard, tout le monde descendit, tous portaient un l'uniforme de baseball familiale. Jasper et moi en avions reçu une également, merci à Alice pour ça.

Jasper se mis à coté de moi et plaça légèrement ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ça ira, p'tite sœur. » me dit-il. « Tu est intelligente, tu comprendra vite les règles du jeux. » Il me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de rejoindre Alice.

« Nous devrions y aller et préparer le terrain. Nous auront largement le temps de jouer, l'orage durera jusqu'à l'aube. Bella, tu auras dons le temps de t'entrainer un peu avant de commencer la partie. » nous informa Alice, en souriant. Je lui souris en retour. Au moins, ils ne se moquent pas de moi.

« Allez viens. Allons-y. Comme ça je pourrai te botter le derrière. » me dit Emmett. J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite.

Les Cullens nous guidèrent à travers la forêt jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint une clairière. Cette clairière était large et ouvert, entouré d'arbres. Emmett et Carlisle commencèrent à installer les bases. Enfin c'est ce que m'a expliqué Edward.

Edward et jasper sont venu près de moi pour essayer de m'apprendre comment jouer. Jasper m'expliqua les bases.

Il y avait deux équipes, ceux qui avaient la batte et ceux qui étaient dispersé sur le terrain. Le lanceur devait essayer d'empêcher le batteur de toucher la balle. À chaque fois que le batteur tape dans la balle, il lâche la batte et court de base en base. Il y a quatre bases qui forment un losange. Si le batteur voit que l'équipe adverse a la balle avant qu'il ait fini de courir, il doit s'arrêter à la base la plus proche devant lui, et recommencer à courir une fois qu'un autre jouer à taper dans la balle.

Les équipes changent de place à chaque fois qu'il y a trois ''outs''. Les équipes doivent changer neuf fois de place avant que la partie soit finie.

Apparemment il y avait neuf joueurs dans chaque équipe. Mais vu que nous ne sommes pas assez, nous formons deux équipes de quatre. Esmée jouait l'arbitre la plupart du temps, mais ira à la batte pour son équipe également.

« Tu as tout compris ? » me demanda Jasper. J'acquiesça.

« Allons-y alors. Je vais te montrer comment jouer. » me dit Edward, me poussant vers le terrain. Il me donna une balle.

« Tu dois le tenir comme ça. » Il ajusta mes bras pour me le montrer. « Et le lancer comme ça. » il me montra le mouvement et je devais l'imiter. « Bien, ça à l'air d'aller. Je vais aller de l'autre coté du terrain et tu vas m'envoyer la balle, okay ? » J'acquiesça appréhensive.

Il était de l'autre coté du terrain en une seconde, et me fit signe de lui lancer la balle. J'ai essayer de reproduire le mouvement qu'il m'avait montré, mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché comme ça aurait du. Il arriva à sa destination, mais pas avec assez de précision.

« Essaye encore. » me dit Edward en me renvoyant la balle.

Il me remontra comment lancer la balle, et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de reproduire le mouvement. Après trois autres lancés bizarres, j'ai finalement compris le truc. Je souriais en lançant la balle à Edward. Ça m'avait surprise qu'Emmett ne se moque pas de moi. J'ai alors regardé autour de moi, et ai vite compris pourquoi.

Ma sœur et lui étaient dans les bois, complètement indifférent à ce qui ce passait. C'était dégoutant, de le voir en action avec ma sœur comme deux adolescents avec un trop plein d'hormones. Je détourna vite le regard, regrattant vite d'avoir pensé à Emmett.

« Nous devons attendre que le tonnerre gronde avant d'essayer de faire des passes avec la batte. » Edward me sortit de mes pensées. J'acquiesça. Nous étions trop forts, et le son qu'un tel choque aurait produit serait tellement fort que les humain l'entendrait en ville. Le tonnerre camouflerait le bruit.

Edward élargit l'espace entre nous pendent que nous nous lancions la balle l'un à l'autre, je commence à lancer la balle plutôt bien.

« Voudrais-tu que je te montre les mouvement pour taper dans la balle avec la balle ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je pensais que nous devions attendre le tonnerre ? » répondis-je.

Il haussa des épaules. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de taper dans la balle pour ça, nous pouvons simplement reproduire les mouvements. »

J'acquiesça. Edward alla chez Carlisle pour lui demander une batte. Il m'en une, et je vis qu'elle était faite de métal. C'est logique. Une batte en bois ne serait jamais assez solide, et se briserait en morceaux au moment de toucher la balle.

Edward vint à mes coté et me sourit.

« Okay, laisse-moi te montrer. » me dit-il. « Plie légèrement les genoux. » ce que je fis. « Bien. Met légèrement une des jambes devant l'autre. Voila. Maintenant, tiens la batte comme ceci. » Il me montra ma bonne position. Position que je reproduisis. « C'est bien. Maintenant relaxe-toi. » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je tenais la batte avec mes deux mains par dessus mon épaule, et essayais de me relaxer. « Maintenant fait un swing avec la batte. »

Je le fis, mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Recommence, avec un peu plus de force. » me dit-il. Je faisais comme il me le disait, mais ça ne ressemblait toujours à rien.

« Laisse-moi te montrer comment il faut faire. » me dit-il en me faisant signe de lui passer la batte.

Il me montre lentement comment faire, exagérant le mouvement pour que je puisse le mémoriser. Après ça j'ai mis une minute pour apprendre le mouvement, mais je l'ai bien compris.

Une minute plus tard j'entendis le tonnerre gronder, ce qui signifiait que je pouvais essayer de taper dans la balle. Tout le monde faisait comme s'ils étaient occupés, sachant très bien que je serais embarrassé du fait qu'ils me regardent apprendre à jouer.

Edward me lança la balle et j'ai essayé de taper dedans, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. Je soupirais frustrée.

« Je suis nulle. Laisse tomber, Edward. » geignis-je. Il rigola légèrement, et vint se placer à mes coté.

« Je ne vais pas laisser tomber, Bella. Essayons d'une autre façon. » me proposa-t-il. J'acquiesça. Il appela Jasper, et lui demanda s'il pouvait nous lancer la balle. Jasper alla se placer au centre du terrain. J'étais toujours debout à la première base.

Au lieu de me montrer comment faire, il se plaça derrière moi, et plaça mes bras comme il le fallait. Il posa ses mains sur les miennes, et nous tenions tout les deux la batte. Le contacte entre nous deux créait comme un courant électrique.

« Relaxe-toi. » me chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. J'ai contenu un frisson et essaya de me relaxer.

« Garde tes yeux posé sur la balle. » Je le senti hocher de la tête derrière ma tête, et Jasper se prépara à lancer. Je me concentra sur la balle, et Edward m'aida à taper dans la balle au beau moment. Le moment où la balle toucha le batte, on entendit un grand bruit, masqué par la foudre.

Je poussa un cri et me retourna, lâchant la batte, et me jetant dans les bras d'Edward.

« J'ai réussi. » criais-je. il rigola joyeusement, en me faisant tournoyer.

« Oui, tu l'a fait, ma Bella. » chuchota-t-il, et je le regardais dans les yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il dit _ma Bella _? Je jure que tout ces ''signes'' qu'il m'envoi commence à me rendre dingue. D'abord le cœur, puis la chanson et maintenant ça. Il me prend toujours dans ses bras, ou bien il me tient la main. Je ne peux pas dire s'il veut plus ou s'il fait tout ça simplement parce qu'il me considère comme sa sœur.

« O-on peut jouer maintenant ? » bégayais-je, brisant ainsi notre étreinte. Mes pensées étaient top dangereuses pour le moment, et j'avais besoin de distraction.

« Bien sur. » me répondit Jasper. Tout le monde l'entendit, et vinrent près de nous. Carlisle fut celui qui avait la parole.

« Okay, les équipes seront formés : d'Edward, de Balla, Rosalie et d'Emmett contre Jasper, Alice, Esmée et moi-même. Esmée sera aussi arbitre. » Nous acquiesçâmes. Esmée ne trichera jamais pour son équipe, elle était une personne fiable, et pas du tout du genre compétitif.

Ils tirèrent au sort quelle équipe aurait la batte en premier. La notre fut celle qui devait se placer sur le terrain. Rosalie était le lanceur.

Jasper était le premier à la batte. Il eu la batte au premier essai, et couru vers la première base. Edward fut cependant plus rapide et attrapa la balle avent que Jasper n'ait atteint la troisième base. Mais il ne fut pas éliminé. Alice était la suivante.

C'était drôle à regarder. Elle était di petite, on aurait dit qu'elle allait tomber sous le pois de la batte. Logiquement elle ne tomberait pas, mais c'était quand même drôle. Jasper leva un sourcil, ayant sentit mon humeur.

Alice rata les deux premiers lancés, Rose était très doués pour bloquer les visions d'Alice, mais elle réussi à atteindre le troisième. Elle n'est cependant pas allée bien loin. Elle à juste atteint la seconde base, et jasper a atteint la dernière. Ce fut au tour de Carlisle qui fit un home run. Esmée était aussi très bonne pour taper dans la balle, mais malheureusement l'avait pas assez de force, elle n'a donc pas réussi à atteindre la troisième base.

Le jeu continua comme ça. J'ai même réussi à taper dans la balle plusieurs fois, et ai fait un home run. Emmett ne s'est plus moqué de moi après ça, à la place il me donna un de ses gros câlins de nounours et m'a dit qu'il était fier que je sois dans son équipe.

Ça m'a bien fait rire.

Nous avons continué à jouer toute la nuit. Nous avons changé d'équipe à chaque fois qu'une partie était finie, et tout le monde eu la chance de jouer contre tout le monde. Nous avons arrêté de jouer à l'aube, nous devions encore nous préparer pour l'école.

Heureusement nous avions notre vitesse de notre coté, parce que sept personne devant se préparer en une heure aurait rendu n'importe qui fous. Nous étions tous plein de terre et d'herbe dans les cheveux, sur le visage et sur les vêtements.

Nous avons tous rapidement pris une douche et nous nous sommes préparé pour l'école. Jasper partageais la chambre d'Alice de temps en temps, et j'avais ma propre chambre dans la maison Cullen. Je mis un jeans, un T-shirt quelconque et mes converses. Alice à beau être allé dans garde-robe, mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber mes affaires. Elle continue à s'en plaindre d'ailleurs.

C'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de porter de talons haut à l'école. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne me fatigue pas ni rien, mes je n'étais pas à mon aise avec des talons. Nous avons tous fini de nous préparer, et il nous restait dix minutes. Nous sommes tous monté en voiture, trois différentes, et sommes partis pour l'école. Carlisle était déjà parti pour l'hôpital.

Edward mis la radio, et mis des veux tubes de rock. Nous étions encore dans l'ambiance du jeux, et du rock était tous ce que j'avais besoin. Je n'avais pas envie de me relaxer.

J'ai commencé à chanter avec la musique de AC/DC, des Beatles et même du Metallica. Edward me regardais attentivement en riant légèrement.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter aussi bien. » me dit-il.

« C'est juste que j'aime bien chanter avec la musique parfois… ce n'est pas comme si c'était bien. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Tu as une très belle voix. » J'en aurais rougit si j'avais pu. Je le regardais de sous mes cils.

« Merci. »

Nous sommes arrivés une minute plus tard, et nous avions encore cinq minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à mon premier cour comme il le fait d'habitude. Nous avons papoté jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Cependant avant de partir, il fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur ma joue, laissant le contacte durer quelques secondes, et parti.

Je restais là, la bouche ouverte à cause du choque.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

* * *

alors? qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	14. Chapter 12

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de na pas avoir posté la semaine passé, mais j'avais énormément de travaille à faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire un nouveau chapitre.

j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas

enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 12

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça.

Je savais que j'étais désespérée, mais je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi j' ai fait ça.

Noël était dans deux semaines. Et je n'avais encore rien acheté comme cadeaux.

Et j'ai demandé à _Alice _de m'aider. Étais-je devenue folle ?

On était que toute les deux. Et environ deux mille autre personnes dans ce centre commercial. Nous avons traversé toute la route jusqu'à Seattle pour pouvoir faire nos courses.

Alice m'a trainé dans presque tous les magasins où elle voulait aller, puis a stocké ses achats dans le coffre de la voiture avant qu'on ne commence ce pour quoi on est venues ici. Je devais encore acheter des cadeaux pour toute la famille, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais acheter pour la moitié d'entre eux.

Nous marchions, ou plutôt nous essayions de nous frayer un chemin à travers la foule, quand j'entendis Alice souffler derrière moi. Je me tournais vers elle, un air interrogateur.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que Jasper va m'offrir. » dit-elle frustrée. Je résistais à l'envie presque irrésistible de rire.

« Tu n'aime pas les surprises, Alice ? » lui demandais-je. Elle me regardait comme si j'étais folle. « Ma chérie, Jasper fait beaucoup, beaucoup d'efforts pour que ça reste une surprise. Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de vérifier le futur et ainsi le laisser avoir du plaisir à t'offrir son cadeau ? »

Elle soupira, mais acquiesça.

« Tu as raison. J'aime qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour moi. »

« Au fait. Comment ça se passe entre vous ? » changeais-je de sujet. À vrai dire j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Edward, négligeant ainsi mon autre meilleure amie. C'était un peu hypocrite de ma part. J'étais celle qui avait peur que ma famille s'éloigne de moi quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, et maintenant c'est moi qui l'ignore.

« C'est fantastique, Bella. _Il_ est fantastique, et tellement gentleman. Il s'occupe si bien de moi. Je coirs, je crois que je l'aime, Bella. » se confessa-t-elle. Je lui souris.

« C'est super, Alice. Pas que je n'était pas convaincue que vous deux formeriez le meilleur des couple de Forks, mais je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps. Jasper est tellement réservé et sérieux. Mais si tu regarde au fond de lui, il y a le plus aimant et le plus gentil garçon au monde. Seul Rose et moi étions capable de faire sortir ce coté la de sa personnalité.

« Mais tu y arrives aussi maintenant. Et bientôt il pourra laisser voir sa vraie personnalité à tout le monde. Il est passé par tellement de choses, aussi bien dans sa vie humaine que vampire. Et tu l'aide à guérir de ça. Merci. » finis-je dans un murmure.

Je baissai la tête et avant que je ne m'en rende compte je fus attaqué. Alice me donnais un de ses câlins, et tout un coup le monde dans le centre commercial ne comptait plus. Nous sommes restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendent longtemps, entendant les gens se plaindre de nous, mais nous nous en fichions.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça signifie pour moi, Bella. » me dit-elle une fois avoir brisé l'étreinte. Elle m'attrapa par la main et nous avons repris nos courses. « Je ne me souviens plus de ma vie humaine. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eue une famille qui m'aimais, ou même des amis. Je ne me souviens d'absolument rien. »

Je n'avais jamais entendue l'histoire d'Alice, comment elle avait été transformée en l'une des nôtre.

« Je me suis juste réveillée, seule et confuse. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de devenir complètement folle c'était mes visions. Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai eu une vision. Celle où je trouvais les Cullens. J'ai vu ce qu'ils chassaient et j'ai adoptée leur philosophie. Et leur nom de famille. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom au complet. Je ne sais même pas si Alice c'est mon vrai nom à vrai dire. » sa voix était triste, ce qui me donnais envie de pleurer.

Nous sommes entrées dans un magasin de sport, et avons commencé à chercher à travers les rayons. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais offrir à Emmett.

« Quand j'ai trouvé Carlisle et sa famille, je me suis tout de suite sentie chez moi. Je connaissais déjà leurs noms, ce qui les choqua. Jusqu'à ce que je leur explique ce qui s'était passé ils m'ont accueilli à bras ouvert après ça. Edward et moi nous sommes rapproché. Nous avions tout les deux un dons, ce qui nous rendais plus effrayant que les autres.

« Il m'a toujours traiter comme une petite sœur, et je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement que comme un grand frère. Il était, et l'es toujours d'ailleurs, très protecteur, spécialement quand on rentrait dans une nouvelle école. Esmée a espéré qu'on finisse ensemble, mais a vite compris que ça n'arriverais jamais. »

Elle sorti quelque chose du rayon et me le montra. Je lui souris et acquiesça. Emmett adorerais ça. J'ai payé à la caisse et l'emmena avec moi dans une librairie. Je savais ce que j'allais acheter pour Jasper et pour Carlisle.

« Rose et moi nous entendions bien, mais avant que tu n'arrive elle était toujours si silencieuse et froide. Nous savions tous qu'elle n'avait pas voulu cette vie, mais il y avait plus là-dessous. Nous savons à présent ce que s'était, mais durent ce temps nous ne nous somme jamais rapprochées. Mais avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais une vraie sœur. Rosalie s'est métamorphosée devant mes yeux, elle a commencé à se comporter plus gentiment envers moi, presque protective. »

Je lui souris. J'ai trouvé un livre d'histoire pour Jasper – à propos de divers faits historiques à travers le monde – et prit un livre sur différentes cultures pour Carlisle. J'ai payé pendent qu'Alice continuait de parler.

« Si jamais Jasper et moi nous marions, nous serons de véritables sœurs. C'est pas incroyable ça ? » Elle était vraiment excitée à cette idée. Après la librairie nous sommes allées dans une bijouterie.

« Alice, tu es déjà une sœur pour moi. Tu es tellement joyeuse et pétillante tout le temps même après ce par quoi tu es passée, tu trouve toujours un moyen de rendre mes journées plus ensoleillé. Tu donnes de bons conseils. Tu fais toujours de ton mieux pour ne pas m'irriter avec ta passion pour la mode et sur le fait que je suis une cause perdue. Je t'ai laissé m'acheter des hauts talons. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve que je t'aime comme un sœur, je ne sais pas ce qui te faut. »

Elle me serra la main.

« Merci, Bella. Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur. » me dit-elle.

« Je suis plus âgée que toi ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Peut importe. Tu es le bébé de la famille. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tout le monde te traite comme si tu étais la plus jeune. Même moi. » m'expliqua-t-elle, en croisant les bras.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué, mais je croyais que tu aimais être la plus jeunes. »

« Nan. Tu passe mieux dans le rôle de l'innocente, naïve petite sœur, de toute façon. »

« Je déteste ça. » J'essayais de paraitre fâchée, mais c'était impossible. La vendeuse de la boutique nous regardait comme si nous avions toute les deux perdue la tête.

J'ai rapidement choisi le cadeau de Rosalie ainsi que celui d'Esmée et d'Alice. Alice allait quand même savoir ce que j'allais lui offrir dans quelques minutes, ce n'était donc pas grave qu'elle soit là.

Au final il ne me restait plus qu'à acheter le cadeau d'Edward. Il y avait quelque chose que j'avais envie de lui offrir, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais acheter pour compléter le cadeau. Nous sommes rentrées dans un magasin spécialisé en musique et j'ai passé ma commande. Ça prendrait une heure que ce soit prêt.

Durent l'attente, nous sommes allées ranger nos achats dans la voiture et avons continué le shopping pour Alice. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fêté noël, et j'essayais toujours de retrouver l'esprit de noël.

« Tu sais, du temps où j'étais encore humain… » je regardais Alice. « Noël était très différent. C'était seulement une fête de famille avec un aspect religieux plus prononcé. Maintenant c'est plutôt des vacances commerciales qu'autre chose, où nous somme supposé nous offrir mutuellement des cadeaux. Mais ça rapproche aussi les familles. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus fêté noël. »

« Nous n'avons pas fêté si souvent non plus. » me répond-elle. « Ça n'avait aucun sens parfois, mais maintenant que la famille s'est agrandie, c'est plus justifiable. J'aime redécorer la maison pour cette occasion et tout ce qui va avec. Nous allons décorer la maison aujourd'hui, veux-tu nous aider ? » me dit-elle en un souffle.

Je lui souris et acquiesce.

« Ça à l'air sympa. »

Entre temps, l'heure était passée et j'ai pu aller chercher le cadeau d'Edward. Nous sommes rentrées à la maison juste après.

Une fois à la maison nous avons commencé à décorer. Alice supervisait tout, elle vérifiait que tout le monde sache ce qu'il avait à faire toute les deux secondes. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, disant qu'il ne voulait pas aller chercher les décorations dans le grenier, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie lui envois son regard, ce qui l'a tout de suite fait bouger.

Alice avait tout coordonné les lumières, le sapin, les ornements. Tout était vert, rouge et blanc. Mais ça n'avait rien de moche, les couleurs n'étaient pas trop voyante, en vérité c'était assez subtil.

J'ai du retourner à la maison pour emballer les cadeaux. Je devais encore finir celui d'Edward. J'ai eu une idée en revenant du centre commercial, et je comptais bien y travailler le soir même.

« Bella ? » entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler quelques heures plus tard. J'étais assise à mon bureau, en train d'écrire dans un cahier. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que quelqu'un était rentré.

Jasper apparu dans l'encadrement de ma porte une seconde plus tard.

« Oui, Jasper ? » demandais-je en fermant mon cahier.

« Tout va bien, sœurette ? » me demande-t-il, en rentrant dans ma chambre.

« Je vais bien, Jazz. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Je me leva pour aller m'assoir sur mon lit à coté de Jasper qui s'y était installé.

« Tu es ici toute seule. Et tu écris. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bells ? Raconte-moi s'il-te-plait. »

Je me redressa dans mon lit, croisant mes jambes.

« Edward me plais. » sortis-je avant que le courage ne me manque.

« Je le savais déjà ça, Bella. » m'informe-t-il. Bien sur qu'il était au courant, il est empath après tout.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi, et s'il-te-plais ne dit rien. » demandais-je quand je le vit ouvrir la bouche. « Je travaille sur un cadeau pour lui, je lui écrit une histoire. Je vais la laisser incomplète, le laissant ainsi décider de la fin. » lui dis-je.

« Je vois. C'est assez intelligent, Bella. J'essayerai de ne pas y penser en sa présence, et j'espère que ça marchera pour vous deux. Vos émotions me rendent fou. » finit-il avec un sourire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Alice m'a raconté de quoi vous avez parlé aujourd'hui. » commença-t-il. « Merci. » chuchota-t-il, me regardant dans les yeux. « Merci de l'accepter, et de l'aider. Je l'aime, Bella. » confessa-t-il.

« Je sais, Jazz. » lui souris-je. « Tu le mérite. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, elle est la bonne personne pour toi. »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Merci. » répéta-t-il. « Elle est si importante pour moi que ça me briserais le cœur si tu ne l'acceptais pas. Merci. »

« Jasper, tu es mon frère. Tout ce que je vaux c'est te voir heureux. Arrête de me remercier. »

Il me relâcha avant placer un baiser sur mon front.

« Je vais te laisser à ton histoire. Je t'aime petite sœur. »

« Je t'aime aussi, grand frère. »

Et il partit.

Le jour de noël.

J'étais tellement nerveuse, que j'en aurais vomi si j'avais encore été humaine. Nous avons tous été chassé, vu que nous ne pouvions pas avoir un vrai repas de noël. Et maintenant nous étions tous assis dans le salon, pour ouvrir nos présents.

Emmett ne tenait plus en place, on aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans qui avait mangé trop de sucre. Nous avons donc commencé par ses cadeaux.

Il a reçu pour la plupart, des jeux-vidéos. Moi je lui ai offert un pullover des Mariner's. je n'avais aucune idée de l'équipe qu'il préférait, mais nous étions à Washinton, j'ai donc pensé que ce serait approprié. En fait il adore son cadeau.

Jasper a également reçu quelques jeux-vidéos, et Alice lui a offert des vêtements, proclamant qu'il devait toujours être présentable s'il voulait rester avec elle nous avons tout ris à ça. Je lui ai offert son livre, et Rose et moi lui avons aussi offert un autre présent. Elle lui donna une enveloppe et il l'ouvrit rapidement. Ses yeux brillaient des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais en lisant la lettre à l'intérieure.

_Jazzy,_

_Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, nous devions trouver un moyen de te rendre la pareille.  
Tu as toujours été notre roc nous savons que nous ne serons jamais capable de rendre tout le temps que tu as passé avec nous au lieu de rester avec tes amis, mais nous avons décidé d'essayer._

_Merci d'être toujours là pour nous, de nous faire rire quand tout ce que nous avions envie de faire s'était de pleurer, de prendre soin de nous quand personne d'autre ne le faisait. Merci de chasser nos cauchemars, et de nous garder en sécurité._

_Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, à jamais pour toujours. _

_Tes sœurs, _

_Rose et Bella_

_P.S. regarde en dessous de ton coussin, il y a quelque-chose pour toi._

Il nous regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de regarder sous le coussin. Il y avait une petite boite en velours, qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir. Ses yeux atterrirent sur les clés à l'intérieur, et il leva le regard, choqué.

« Sérieusement ? »

Nous avons toute les deux acquiescé. Il se leva et nous prit toute les deux dans ses bras.

« Je vous aimes. Je n'ai jamais fait ce que j'ai fait parce que c'était mon devoir, mais parce que je le voulais. Vous étiez et serez toujours, ma vie et vous ne me devez rien. » nous dit-il. Rose et moi l'avons embrassé sur la joue en même temps, et j'entendis un click quelque part.

« Nous en avions envie. » expliqua Rose.

« Eh bien… merci pour la Ducati. »

« Vraiment ? Elle t'ont offert une Ducati ? Mec, tu as les meilleures sœurs au monde. » lui dit Emmett. Nous avons tous ris à la remarque d'Emmett.

Et nous avons continué d'offrir nos cadeaux. Carlisle me remercia pour le livre il a toujours été intéressé par les différentes cultures. Esmée était ravie du collier que je lui ai offert, Alice savait déjà qu'elle allait recevoir des boucles d'oreille, mais elle poussa quand même un cris de joie.

Jasper avait acheté le plus beau bracelet que je n'avais jamais vu pour Alice. Et pour une fois elle était vraiment surprise, elle n'avait jamais ''vu'' ce qu'il allait lui acheter.

J'ai donné son bracelet à Rose et elle m'offrit une nouvelle brosse à cheveux. Ça avait une signification très importante pour nous deux.

J'ai aussi reçu des vêtements de la part d'Alice, Esmée et Carlisle m'ont offert quelques livres, Emmett m'a offert un nouveau stylo et Jasper m'offrit un cadeau qu'il avait fait lui-même un miroir dont il avait fait l'encadrement.

J'ai reçu celui d'Edward en dernier lieu. C'était un CD.

« Avec ta chanson, plus quelques-unes de mes favorites. » m'avait-il expliqué.

Je lui souris. Ce cadeau était parfait.

Je lui ai alors donné ses cadeau et attendis anxieusement. Il ouvrit d'abord le livre de musique personnalisé et me sourit de son sourire en coin.

« C'est super, Bella. Merci. »

« Il y a quelque-chose d'autre. » l'informais-je, me sentant encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Il regarda les feuilles qui étaient attachées ensemble et commença à lire. Avec la vitesse vampirique, il finit en deux minutes, me regardant incrédule.

Je baissais le regard, embarrassée.

« Bella ? » je gardais mon regard vers le sol. « Regarde-moi, Bella. » me demanda-t-il gentiment. Je secouais la tête.

Soudainement je n'étais plus assise dans le canapé. Edward me portait vers le forêt derrière la maison Cullen. Je le laissais faire, ne disant mot.

Il m'assit au milieu de notre clairière, m'intima de le regarder mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais peur de ce que je pouvais voir dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas finies ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Parce que… c'est à toi de finir l'histoire. » chuchotais-je, sachant qu'il pouvait m'entendre distinctement.

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella. » commença-t-il. Je savais qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de me rejeter gentiment, mais par n'importe quel moyen qu'il choisira, ça me brisera le cœur.

« Tu es tellement intelligent, drôle et gentille. Tu t'inquiète plus pour les autres que pout toi-même. Tu es tellement belle, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tu m'as accepté pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce à quoi je ressemble. »

Il continua de me complimenter, mais je gardais les yeux rivés au sol.

« Ne vas-tu donc jamais me regarder en face ? » demanda-t-il. Je secouais la tête, et je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi.

Son doigt guida gentiment mon visage vers le haut, mais je gardais alors les yeux fermés. Je ne voulais pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux.

« Regarde-moi Bella. » je soupira, mais garda les yeux clos. « S'il te plais, ouvre tes yeux magnifique pour que je puisse te dire à quel point tu me plais. »

Ça me fit ouvrir les yeux immédiatement.

« Je… Je te plais ? » bégayais-je.

« Oui, Bella. Je pensais que c'était évident. »

Je secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi une personne comme moi te plairais ? Je suis si simple et ennuyante, la fille zarbi qui a lu plus de livre que tout le monde réuni. »

« Je l'ai déjà dit et je vais le redire. Tu es la plus jolie femme que je n'ai jamais vi. Tu est gentille et attentionnée. Comment ne serais-je pas attitré par toi ? »

Il posa sa main délicatement sur ma joue, où je m'appuyais, fermant les yeux, me délectant de la sensation de son touché.

« Bella, tu m'as plu dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour la première fois dans la cafeteria. »

« Mais tu ne me connaissais pas. »

« Juste le fait que tu ais pu transformer la glaciale Rosalie en sœur aimant m'a fait comprendre que tu étais spéciale. » me dit-il. Il leva son autre main pur repousser quelques mèches derrière mon oreille.

Il se rapprocha encore de moi, jusqu'à ce que nos genoux se touchent.

« Bella ? » chuchota-t-il, son regard rivé sur mes lèvres.

« Oui ? » chuchotais-je en retour.

« Puis-je t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il. Comme réponse j'hocha la tête.

Et lentement, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se retrouvent à quelques millimètres des miennes. Intérieurement, je paniquais, je n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne avant je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

Je n'ai pas pu rester à cette pensée très longtemps, car un sixième de secondes plus tard ses lèvres se retrouvaient sur les miennes.

* * *

alors ? vous en pensez quoi?


	15. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde.

Voilà le chapitre 13

Comment croyez-vous que la famille va réagir ?

À vous de le découvrir.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 13

Il m'embrassait gentiment, comme s'il avait peur que je le rejette. Une fois qu'il vit que je lui répondais, il approfondit le baiser. Mes mains se plaçaient derrière sa nuque comme si elles avaient leurs propres volontés.

Il nous rapprocha en se levant et en m'entourant de ses bras.

Et puis, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir comment embrasser, ça vient naturellement.

Il mordilla lentement ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit frémir. Cette réaction du l'encourager car il commença à caresser mes lèvres de sa langue, demandant le passage, ce que je lui accorda immédiatement.

Edward fut celui qui arrêta le baiser. Il posa son front sur le mien, nous étions tous les deux hors d'halène, mais si en théorie nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer.

« Wow. » chuchotais-je. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais ce baiser était divin.

« Wow, effectivement. » Les yeux d'Edward étaient noirs de désir. Je me sentais bien, ça me faisait me sentir désirée.

Il me donna encore un court baiser, avant de me lâcher. Il me guida jusqu'à un arbre et s'assit. Je m'assis entre ses jambes, reposant mon dos contre son torse. Il me prit dans ses bras, plaçant ses mains sur mon ventre, pendent que je jouais distraitement avec ses doigts.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » chuchota-t-il. J'haussa le épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi. » chuchotais-je en retour.

Il soupira et posa doucement son menton sur mon épaule.

« Et moi je t'avais dit que tu était le plus belle femme sur laquelle je n'ai jamais posé les yeux. Tu me connais mieux que personne, et je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois plus courageuse que moi. »

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je.

« Tu as écrit cette histoire comme moyen de communiquer tes sentiments à mon égard. Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de trouver le courage de te demander de sortir avec moi, mais je me suis dégonflé à chaque opportunité. »

Je gloussa. Ça paraissait si étrange d'entendre Edward dire ça.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard. J'hocha le tète, le regardant par-dessus mes épaules.

« Voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ? » il baissa la tète embarrassé.

Je souris et lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

« Bien sûr que je veux, Edward. »

Son sourire était éblouissant. J'ai été éblouie pendent un moment. Il rit légèrement et recouvrit mon visage de petits baisers, me faisant rire. Finalement ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et une fois de plus le monde autour de nous semblait ne plus exister.

« Nous devrions retourner. » me dit-il une fois avoir rompu le baiser.

Je grognais comme réponse. Maintenant que je sais ce que c'est que d'embrasser Edward, je ne voulais plus arrêter.

« Je n'ai pas envie. » me plaignis-je. Il rit légèrement.

« Tous le monde étaient inquiets quand nous sommes parti. À l'exception de Jasper. Je ne sais pas si il les à calmer ou pas, on devrait retourner pour les rassurer. »

Je soupire mais acquiesce.

Je me leva et lui offrit ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la prit mais ne la relâcha pas une fois debout, au lieu de quoi il entremêla nos doigts.

Nous nous fîmes attaqué dès que nous avons dépassé la porte d'entrée. Alice n'arrêtais pas de crier d'excitation nous faisant mal aux oreilles.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle. J'entendis Edward rire, mais je pris la décision de ne rien demander.

« Isabella ! » entendis-je une fois qu'Alice m'eut relâchée. Je jetais un regard vers la gauche pour voir une Rosalie en colère. Je lâcha la main d'Edward et me dirigea vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ? »

Elle me prit prestement dans ses bras.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Je pensais que quelque chose t'étais arrivé. »

« J'ai essayé de lui dire que tu allais bien, Bella, » Me dit Jasper, « mais elle ne voulais pas écouter.

Elle me lâcha.

« Je devais le voir par mes propres yeux. » me dit-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Edward. « Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait ? » elle était de nouveau en colère.

« Rien. » dit-il grimaçant. Ses pensées devaient être trop fortes.

Je retournais auprès de lui et entrelaça nos doigts à nouveau. La famille entière nous regardait. Esmée et Carlisle souriaient. Emmett et Alice sautaient sur place. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil et me sourit. Mais Rosalie avait toujours l'air en colère.

« Nous sommes ensemble. » leur dis-je.

« Non. » me répondit Rosalie. Je la regardais, hébétée.

« Que veux-tu dire, Rosalie ? » demandais-je calmement.

« Il n'est pas bon pour toi. » C'était comme de recevoir une gifle en plein visage.

« Il est ton frère je te rappelle, Rose. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez ensemble. Je ne le permettrai pas. » cria-t-elle presque. Emmett se rapprocha d'elle pour essayer de la calmer.

Edward m'attrapa par la taille, me rapprochant de lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse, inspirant profondément avant de me retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » chuchotais-je avant de m'en aller.

Je me mis à courir vers ma maison, ignorant les appels derrière moi.

Une fois arrivée à destination, je fonça dans ma chambre, me jetant dans mon lit et commença à sangloter.

Comment ose-t-elle essayer de contrôler ma vie ?

J'aimais ma sœur, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire était tout simplement horrible. J'ai enfin avoué mes sentiments à Edward et elle ruine mon bonheur. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez elle. Elle m'avait même encouragé à lui perler, pourquoi a-t-elle dit ces choses ? ça fait tellement mal.

« Bella ? » entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler.

« Va-t-en. » murmurais-je.

Je levais le regard pour voir Edward et Jasper me regarder inquiet.

« Ma chérie, tu va bien ? » me demanda Edward s'approchant de mon lit.

J'ai secoué la tête, la cachant dans mes coussins. Je sentais mon matelas s'affaisser et une main me caresser les cheveux. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir Edward me regarder avec inquiétude. J'ai changé de position pour pouvoir poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Il continua de me caresser les cheveux.

Jasper s'installa à coté de mes pieds, nous regardant avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle dit ça ? » demandais-je d'une voix cassée.

« Je ne sais pas Bella. Tu connais Rosalie, elle a eu peur quand tu es partie avec Edward, avec toi qui ne répondais pas. Elle ne voulait pas ses calmer, peu importe ce que je lui ai dit. Quand elle a vu que tu allais bien, elle a tout lâché. C'est ce qui s'est passé. » m'expliqua Jasper.

« Je sais, Jazz. Elle est irrationnelle quand elle a peur ou qu'elle est fâchée. Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de contrôler ma vie. Elle m'a tellement blessée quand elle a dit tout ça. »

Je savais que j'allais lui pardonner, mais je ne le pouvais pas pour le moment. Je l'ai toujours encouragé, pour sa relation avec Emmett et avec sa famille. Elle aurait pu me montrer le même respect.

« Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Peut-être demain. Je la laisserai se calmer complètement je n'ai pas envie d'entre autre-chose de blessant de sa part. »

Jasper acquiesça et se leva. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de regarder Edward. Edward acquiesça discrètement mais je l'ai remarqué. Je n'ai rien dit cependant.

« Je leur dirai que vous rester ici pour le moment. » nous dit Jasper avant de partir.

J'ai soupiré et fermé les yeux.

« Bella, chérie ? Regarde-moi. » ordonna gentiment Edward.

« Je sais que tu es blessée, et je sais que tu n'as pas envie de lui parler, mais Rosalie n'a que de bonne intentions envers toi. Elle ne veut pas te voir souffrir, et elle pense que pourrais te faire souffrir. » m'expliqua-t-il. « Elle a peur de te perdre. Elle vient de te retrouver après avoir passé cent ans à penser que tu étais morte, et elle ne veut pas te laisser partie. Elle était stressée et elle a dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire, mais ne lui en veux pas. Elle t'aime. »

« Je sais ça, Edward, je sais. Je vais lui parler, et je sais que je vais lui pardonner. Mais je suis blessée pour le moment et c'est ça faute. Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas. »

« Okay. » répond-il. Doucement il me prit la tête pour pouvoir me rallonger dans le lit avant de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demandais-je, alarmée.

« Je pensais que tu voulais être seule ? »

J'ai secoué ma tête et j'ai tapoter la place à coté de moi, lui indiquant ainsi de s'allonger à mes coté. Il le fit, et enroula ses bras autour de moi pendant que je posais ma tête sur son torse. Il se libera une main pour pouvoir la passer dans mes cheveux.

« Tout le monde était vraiment heureux quand ils ont appris pour nous, Esmée surtout. » me dit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

« Ah oui ? » demandais-je. « Que pensaient-ils ? »

« Eh bien, Esmée et Carlisle étaient vraiment heureux que leur fils et leur fille aient enfin trouvé quelqu'un. Ils avaient peur que je finisse seul pour toujours. »

« Ça leur ressemble bien. »

« Alice était déjà en train de planifier notre mariage. » il rit légèrement et je ne pu m'empêcher de glousser un peu. J'espère que nous finirions ensemble pour toujours, et j'ai très envie de me marier avec Edward dans un future proche.

« Les pensées d'Emmett étaient un peu trop explicite, je préfère ne pas les partager. » dit-il en fronçant le nez.

« Et Jasper était heureux. Il disait que nos émotions le rendait fou et que si nous ne nous étions pas mit ensemble, qu'il ferait tout pour que ça arrive prochainement. »

Je ris à ça.

« Pauvre Jasper. » me moquas-je un peu.

Edward m'a distraite toute la nuit. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, et nous nous sommes aussi beaucoup embrassé. Je ne m'ennuierai jamais de ses baisers.

Ses yeux pétillaient pendent tout le temps où nous étions ensemble. Tous ses sourires étaient vrais. Il était complètement différent de la première fois où je l'ai vu.

« à quoi penses-tu comme ça ? » me demanda-t-il.

« À toi. »

Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèves.

« Et que pensais-tu à propos de moi ? »

« Ton sourire. » lui dis-je. « C'est un vrai sourire. »

Il avait un regard interrogateur, je décide donc de lui expliquer.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, ton sourire n'atteignais pas tes yeux. Tu avais le regard lointain, tu avais l'air perdu. »

Il acquiesça, me demandant de continuer.

« Et le jour où tu m'a sourit, et que ça avait atteint tes yeux, je me suis promise te tout faire pour le voir à nouveau. Et maintenant… c'est permanent. T'es yeux pétillent en permanence. » dis-je honnêtement. Il n'y avait pas de raison de le cacher.

« Grâce à toi. » me chuchota-t-il. « Tu donne une raison à mon existence. Tu es la raison de mon sourire. » me dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Je souris contre ses lèvres.

« Tout comme toi pour moi. Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en moi. Tu m'as fait avouer mes peurs les plus profondes. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi. » confessais-je. il me rapprocha encore plus de lui.

Après nos confessions, Edward se mit à me fredonner ma chanson. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je souhaiterais pouvoir dormir, et rêver.

À l'aube, Edward soupira.

« Esmée arrive. » m'averti Edward. J'acquiesça mais ne bougea pas. J'étais bien trop confortable, allongée sur le lit avec Edward. Il continuait de me caresser les cheveux et mon visage toute la nuit, me calmant. Mais quand j'entendis les pas d'Esmée je commença à paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais si Rosalie est toujours fâchée conte moi ? » demandais-je.

« Elle ne l'est plus. Esmée est en train de penser à la nuit dernière. Rosalie est dévastée. » Ce qui me fit me sentir encore plus mal. J'aurais du aller lui parler plut tôt.

« Rosalie a besoin de réaliser qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler ta vie, Bella. Ne t'en veux pas. »

« Es-tu sure que tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées ? » demandais-je sidérée.

Il rit. « J'en suis sur. Mais je te connais bien, Bella, si je puis dire, et je sais que tu t'en veux, tu pense que tu aurais du aller lui parler plus tôt. »

Je soupirais, mais ne lui réponds pas.

Très vite, on entendit un coup à la porte.

« Tu peux rentrer Esmée. » dis-je.

Une seconde plus tars, elle était dans ma chambre.

« Bonjour, vous deux. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Bonjours, maman. » avons-nous répondu.

« Comment te sens-tu, ma chérie ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux. Comment va-t-elle ? » demandais-je.

« Elle est… elle est dévastée. Elle pense que tu la déteste. »

« Je ne la déteste pas. »

« Je sais, ma chérie. » dit-elle. « Tu compte rester ici aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre la question cachée derrière. 'Comptes-tu lui parler aujourd'hui ?'

« Non, maman. Je vais parler à Rosalie. J'avais juste besoin de laisser les choses se calmer un epu avant de pouvoir lui parler. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est pour ça qu'on ma envoyer ici. » rit-elle. « Ils sont tous inquiet pour toi. »

Je soupira et me leva.

« Je serai la plus tard. J'ai juste besoin de prendre une douche. » Elle acquiesça.

« Je leur ferai savoir. » Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, elle s'en veut déjà assez. »

« Je sais. » le rassurais-je. Elle me sourit et parti.

Je me retournais vers Edward et lui fis un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je vais prendre une douche, fais comme chez toi. » il rit légèrement et acquiesça.

Je me lava les cheveux et le corps rapidement, et mit des vêtements propres. Je me sentis tout de suite mieux.

Edward me sourit quand je sortis de la salle de bain et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

« Tu sens divinement bon. » dit-il en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou et en l'embrassant.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. » lui rappelais-je. il soupira, mais acquiesça.

Il conduisit ma voiture jusqu'à leur maison, et je pris une longue inspiration avant qu'il ne m'ouvre la porte. Lentement nous nous sommes avancés vers la maison.

Quand nous sommes rentrée dans la maison, tout le monde étaient assis dans le living. Emmett entourait Rosalie de ses bras, elle sanglotait silencieusement, le visage caché dans ses mains.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans l'entrée, et tout devint silence. Rosalie leva le regard, et me regarda dans les yeux. Ça me brisait le cœur de voir tout la peine qu'elle avait dans les yeux, et de savoir que c'était ma faute me faisait me sentir encore plus mal.

Je lui ouvris mes bras, et elle courut vers, et me serra fort dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis désolée. » répéta-t-elle. Je la serrais encore plus fort contre moi, pour essayer de la calmer.

« Shh, Rosalie. Tout va bien. » essayais-je de la calmer, mais elle continuais de sangloter.

Jasper devait m'aider à la calmer.

« Rose, regarde-moi. » Elle me regarda, ses yeux étaient vraiment tristes. « Je te pardonne. Je sais que ce n'était pas dans tes intentions de me blesser. Mais s'il-te-plais, s'il-te-plais ne me refais plus jamais ça. Okay ? Je t'aime, okay ? Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te voir blessée. »

Elle acquiesça et me reprit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dit tout ça. Je sais que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. C'est tellement évident. J'avais juste peur de te perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre je viens à peine de te récupérer, bébé. »

Je soupira. « Tu ne va pas me perdre, Rose. Et je n'irais nulle part. »

Elle acquiesça et me donna un baiser sur le front. « Je t'aime. » me chuchota-t-elle.

La tension qui s'était installer dans la pièce disparu, et très vite tout le monde commença à parler et à rire. J'étais assise sur les genoux d'Edward. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui maintenant que nous étions ensemble.

Je me demande comment serais l'école maintenant. Je me renfrognais mentalement à l'idée de tout les regards qu'on allait nous lancer.

Mais ça vaudra la peine.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et de la réaction de Rosalie ?

Un peu trop protective non ?


	16. Chapter 14

voila le chapitre 14, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 14

Les vacances étaient finies et nous retournions à l'école ce matin. Edward m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher chez moi, pour que l'on puisse y aller ensemble.

Les deux dernières semaines ont été incroyables. Edward et moi avons appris à nous connaitre encore mieux, et nous sommes sortis plusieurs fois ensemble. De films, des balades sur la plage, notre clairière. Il était extrêmement romantique.

Il est venu me chercher à huit heures quart et nous nous sommes mis en route pour l'école. Il me tenait gentiment la main durent le trajet. De temps en temps il passait son pouce sur mes phalanges et je lui souris.

Quand nous sommes arrivés, le parking était déjà à moitié rempli. Edward m'ouvrit une fois de plus la porte et nous marchions côte à côte. Ceci était tout à fait normal, ça n'a donc pas attiré l'attention.

Par contre le fait qu'il me prenait la main pour y déposer un baiser attira surement l'attention.

Une fois à l'intérieure du bâtiment nous pouvions entendre tout les chuchotements autour de nous. Les théories partaient dans tout les sens et les filles devenaient jalouses. C'était incroyable ce qu'un petit baiser pouvait engendrer.

Le reste de la famille arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mais ne firent pas attention aux autres élèves. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à mon premier cour. Il me fit un chaste baiser avant de partir pour son propre cour.

Je ne le vis pas pour le reste de la matinée. Il voulait m'accompagner pour chacun de mes cours, mais je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas paraitre trop collante. Mais j'ai regretté d'avoir dit ça aussitôt avoir quitté mon deuxième cour. Tout le monde me regardait dans le couloir la plupart des filles me fixait ouvertement, comme si je leur avais volé quelque-chose de précieux. Je suppose que dans leur tête je leur avais vraiment volé quelque-chose.

Edward était l'élève le plus convoité de toute l'école, probablement de la ville entière. Et je leur avais enlevé tout espoir.

Deux filles m'empêchaient d'aller à mon troisième cour. Jessica et Lauren. Je roulais des yeux mentalement. Que ces filles sont ennuyantes.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas approcher mon Eddie. » me menaça-t-elle d'une voix grave. J'ai du me battre contre l'envie de rire.

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas Eddie son nom c'est Edward. Et deuxièmement, il ne t'a jamais appartenu. » dis-je sure de moi.

Elle renifla. « J'en ai rien à faire. Je suis après lui depuis deux ans avant que tu ne te montre. Je sais qu'il me veut et qu'il ne fait que jouer avec toi. Tu es tellement laide que je ne sais même pas pourquoi il gaspille son temps avec toi. » me cracha-telle.

Je la regardais avec indifférente. Je faisais confiance à Edward. Il me répétais tout les jours que j'étais belle, il avait gagné mon cœur et je ne laisserais pas une petite humaine insignifiante ruiner tout ça.

« Tu sais quoi, Lauren… cause toujours. » dis-je en m'en allant. Quand je fus devant ma classe j'y vis Jasper, la mâchoire serrée. Il bouillait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à, Jasper ? » chuchotais-je. Il semblait surpris de ma présence.

« Rien, Bells. Ce n'est rien. » Je voulais insister plus pour qu'il me le dise, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Il exploserait surement, et je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui.

Pendant la quatrième heure, Alice était distraite. Elle ne voulait pas me dire ce que c'était et elle se rua hors du cour sans m'attendre. Edward m'attendait à la sortie de mon cour. J'étais sure que tout ça cachait quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? » lui demandais-je une fois qu'il m'ait accueilli par un baiser sur le front.

« Rien. » répond-il trop rapidement. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et le regardais,

« C'est ce que tout le monde me répète, mais je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

Il soupira et enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, « Tu verras. » me dit-il.

Et je vis. Ou mieux j'entendis. Une fois dans la cafeteria, j'entendis des voix s'élevant. Celle de Jasper et celle de Lauren.

« Tu n'a aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. » cria Lauren.

Je compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Jasper était allé à la table de Lauren et dit quelque chose pour me défendre. Il nous avait entendues dans les couloirs. Lauren ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui hurler dessus.

« Bien sur que j'en ai le droit. Tu crois que tu peux essayer de blesser ma petite sœur sans que je n'intervienne. Réfléchi un peu. » cria Jasper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère et crier comme ça sur une dame. Pas qu'on puisse qualifier Lauren de dame, mais quand même, elle restait une femme. Jasper a toujours respecté chaque femme que nous avons rencontrée.

Edward me tenait mais je me défis de son emprise. Je devais m'assurer que Jasper ne ferait rien qu'il puisse regretter plus tard. Je donna à Edward un petit baiser sur la joue avant de m'approcher doucement de Jasper.

« Jazz. » chuchotais-je. « Jasper, aller viens, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » lui dis-je assez fort pour que toute la table puisse entendre.

Jessica me fixait toujours avec méchanceté, mais ça ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle ne me fait pas peur du tout. Il y avait aussi Mike, Eric et Tyler, ils avaient l'air terrifié. Angela et Ben aussi était là, mais ils avaient tout les deux de légers sourires sur les lèvres. Je suppose que personne n'a jamais remis Lauren à sa place.

« Bella, elle t'a blessée. Elle est allée jusqu'à dire que tu étais laide. Cela ne te fait donc rien ? » me demanda-t-il ne quittant pas Lauren des yeux.

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te rabaisser à son niveau et d'aller l'insulter en retour. Je vaux mieux que ça. » Je sentis ses résolutions faiblir,

« S'il-te-plais, Jazzy. Laisse tomber. S'il-te-plais, pour moi ? » le priais-je. Lentement il acquiesça. Je lui pris la main pour le conduire jusqu'à notre table. Cependant je failli tomber quand je senti qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Si jamais tu parle encore une fois à ma sœur, ou que tu la regarde ou même que tu pense à elle, je te traquerai et tu comprendras ta douleur. » la menaça-t-il. J'entendis Lauren déglutir avec difficulté avant que nous nous dirigions vers notre table.

« C'était quoi ça ? » m'énervais-je une fois qu'on était suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous entendre.

« Je t'ai défendue. Ces chose qu'elle t'a dis, ça m'a, ça m'a rendu tellement en colère. Je ne supporte pas qu'on parle comme ça de toi, mais là ça a vraiment été trop loin. Elle n'arrête pas de dire des choses blessantes à ton sujet, et de répandre des rumeurs. Je devais la remettre à sa place. » me dit-il. On aurait dis qu'il pensait que je donnais raison à Lauren. Ce que je ne faisais clairement pas. Je savais que je n'étais pas la plus jolie fille au monde – il suffit de regarder ma sœur pour le comprendre – mais je ne me considérais pas comme laide.

Je m'arrêtais au milieu de la cafeteria. Tous les regards étaient toujours dirigés vers nous, la plupart des élèves avaient l'air ravi que Lauren se soit fait mettre à sa place.

Je soupirais avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

« Je sais que tu n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça non plus. Mais je sais comment me défendre, c'est même toi qui m'a appris. Je l'ignore c'est tout. Je sais bien qu'elle dit des choses blessantes à mon propos, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ce n'est qu'une pétasse qui pense qu'elle est meilleure que tout le monde. »

Jasper me regardais avec des grand yeux.

« Quoi. ? » demandais-je confuse.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de mots sortir de ta bouche c'est tout. » rit-il.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté comme ça. » dit-il après s'être calmé. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te protéger de tout. »

« Je sais, Jazzy. Tu es juste un peu trop protecteur. Masi je t'aime quand même. »

Nous avons enfin atteint notre table et je m'assis à coté d'Edward. Je les regardais lui et Alice avant de dire,

« Vous saviez. Tout les deux vous saviez ce qu'il allait faire et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher. » m'énervais-je.

Alice et Edward avaient au moins la décence de paraitre désolé.

« On est désolé, Bella. Mais j'ai vu ce qui allait ce passé si Jasper n'était pas intervenu. Lauren aurait fait de ta vie un enfer durent toute l'année ainsi que l'année prochaine et tu aurais fini pas l'attaquer. »

Je soupirais.

« Je te pardonne. »

« Et moi ? » bouda Edward. Je le regardais et secouais ma tête.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète. » me dit-il. Il savait que je serais inquiète pour Jasper si je l'avais su, mais ça ne signifiait pas que je ne méritais pas de le savoir.

Je secouais la tête prétendent être fâchée.

« S'il-te-plais, Bella ? » me pria-t-il en rapprochant sa chaise de le mienne, nos genoux se touchant. Il se pencha vers moi, « S'il-te-plais Bella, pardonne-moi. »

Son souffle me distraya de mes résolutions et je le regarda. Ses yeux étaient suppliant et avait une lueur de souffrance. Il pensait vraiment que j'étais fâchée.

Je lui fis un baiser sur les lèvres pour le rassurer. Il me rendit mon baiser et soupira de soulagement.

« Ne me cache plus jamais rien. » murmurais-je, mon visage enfoui dans son torse.

« Je le promet. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, Jazz. » dit Rosalie, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle Edward et moi étions. « J'étais sur le point de lui toucher deux mot si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Elle commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. »

« Je crois que tu pourra quand même toucher deux mots à son amie. » dit Emmett à coté d'elle. Nous nous sommes tous retourné pour voir Jessica arriver. Quand elle vit qu'on la regardait elle failli faire demi-tour, elle était déterminée de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu as menacé mon amie. » dit-elle une fois qu'elle a atteint notre table.

« Et nous n'aimons pas la façon dont elle a menacer notre petite sœur. » rétorqua Rosalie. Jessica fit un pas en arrière.

« Lauren n'a jamais rien dit à Bella. » Elle essayait d'être courageuse, mais elle reculait doucement.

« Et les rumeurs ? Et tout ce 'reste loin d'Eddie' ? Edward déteste vraiment être appelé ainsi, Lauren aurait du le savoir puisqu'il est _sa_ propriété et tout l le bazar. » Rose était en colère, tout le monde pouvait le dire.

« Rosie. » chuchotais-je.

« Si tu n'as toujours pas compris Jessica, laisse-moi te le répéter. Reste loin de Bella. Regarde-la encore une fois et tu souhaiteras ne jamais avoir croisé notre route. Compris ? » Jessica dégluti et acquiesça. « Bien, maintenant dégage. »

Jessica retourna rapidement à sa table, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, Rosie. » lui dis-je. Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

« Je ne la laisserai pas t'approcher. Pas que tu ne sache pas te défendre, mais ça fait du bien de te protéger encore une fois. »

Je lui souris. Elle était tellement habitué à me protéger quand on était humaine, ça avait été dure pour elle quand elle pensait que j'étais morte. Elle n'avait plus personne à protéger. J'étais contente de pouvoir ramener ce genre d'instincts chez elle.

« C'est pas juste. Tu remercie Rosalie et moi tu me crie dessus. » me dit-il, le regard joueur.

« Elle est ma grande sœur. » rétorquais-je.

« Et je suis ton grand frère ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Elle est restée raisonnable. »

« Moi aussi ! Elle a menacé Jessica tout comme j'ai menacé Lauren. »

« Je l'aime plus que toi. » lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit-il. Bien sur qu'il le savait.

« Oui je sais, je vous aime tout les deux autant. Je voulais juste que tu te calme. »

« J'étais calme. » il leva un sourcil. « Okay, je n'était peut-être pas calme, mais je le suis maintenant. »

Je lui souris et roula des yeux. Nous étions si immature quelques fois.

Les autres nous regardaient étrangement, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agit.

« Désolé les gars, c'est une blague entre nous. Seules les Hales peuvent comprendre. » leur souris-je, et il rirent tous.

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, une des manières que j'ai trouvé pour calmer Jasper était de me moquer de lui en disant que je ne l'aimais pas. Il savait que c'était un mensonge et que je les aimais tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre, il se calmait toujours après que je lui dise que je l'adorais vraiment.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Plus personne à l'école n'osait m'embêter, ils avaient tous peur des jumeaux Hale. À la maison, Alice raconta ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école à Esmée, elle avait l'air inquiète que j'ai été blessée par mes camarades de classes. Mais je lui ai assurée qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Ce n'était pas comme si ils pouvaient me blesser physiquement de toute façon.

La semaine qui suivit passa calmement. Les autre élèves ne nous approchaient pas, mais continuaient de nous regarder.

Deux mois son passé ainsi en un clin d'œil. Nous étions tous heureux. Nous sortions beaucoup et c'était bon de voir Rose et Jasper accepter Edward aussi facilement. Après le fiasco de noël, Rosalie ne se risqua plus à interférer dans ma vie amoureuse. Qi j'avais besoin de quelque chose, j'allais chez elle pour lui demander des conseils, et elle n'essaya pas de nous séparer Edward et moi.

Tout était parfait.

* * *

alors vous en pensez quoi?

vous ne trouvez pas que Lauren a beaucoup de culot? et Jessica n'est-elle pas idiote d'aller directement à la table des Cullen?


	17. Chapter 15

Pensez-vous que le bonheur de notre heureux couple va durer encore longtemps ?

Venez voir.

Enjoy^^

Chapitre 1

* * *

Il s'est passé une semaine depuis ce qu'on appelle l'incident Lauren.

J'étais en train de chasser avec Rosalie. Elle avais insisté pour qu'on y aille ensemble parce qu'on avait pas eu de moment à nous depuis un moment. D'après elle je passais trop de temps avec Edward et je négligeais ma famille.

Après la chasse nous étions supposées nous assoir quelque part pour discuter. Juste nous deux, pas d'interruption.

J'étais à mon second daim, et j'avais perdue la trace de Rose. Je l'avais vue aller plus vers le Sud, mais je ne pouvais plus l'entendre ou la sentir.

J'avais juste fini et déposé la carcasse de l'animal quand quelqu'un m'attrapas par derrière, avec se main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

« Fais un seul bruit, et je tuerai ta précieuse sœur devant tes yeux. » me chuchota une voix d'homme.

Je reconnu la voix immédiatement. C'était mon kidnappeur, James. Il m'avait retrouvée. Et il avait attendu le moment où je serais trop distraite pour le voir arriver jusqu'à moi.

« Tu es vraiment dure à trouver, tu sais. » me chuchota-t-il alors qu'il resserrais sa prise sur moi. Il était plus fort que moi, et peu importe l'effort que je fournirais, je ne pourrais me défaire de sa prise.

« Bella, as-tu fini ? » entendis-je Rosalie m'appeler. Elle venait dans notre direction.

James commença à courir dans la direction opposée sans se défaire de sa prise sur moi. J'ai essayé de me défaire de son bras encore une fois, mais il resserra encore sa prise. Sa deuxième main était toujours sur ma bouche pour la garder fermée. Je ne pouvais même pas essayer de l'ouvrir pour le mordre.

Je pouvais entendre les appels de Rosalie au loin. Mes yeux étaient remplis de venin, les larmes qui ne couleront jamais. Je ne pouvais croire que je serais la cause des inquiétudes de tout le monde, spécialement celles de Rosalie.

James continua de courir pendent un moment. Je n'entendais plus les appels de Rosalie. Je continuais de me débattre, mais ça ne servais à rien. Je ne pouvais me libérer. Je commençais à haleter fortement après un moment, ce n'était pas que j'étais fatiguée, parce que c'était impossible. Mais le fait qu'être entre les mains de James ramena des souvenirs indésirables. Je commençais à paniquer.

Après environ une demi-heure, nous avions franchi la frontière Canadienne et avons atteint une cabane au beau milieu de nulle part. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais ou ce qui allait ce passer ensuite.

« Tes tentatives seront vaines, Isabella. Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir cette fois. » chuchota James d'une voix menaçante. J'eu un frisson involontaire, qui montra toute ma peur. Je m'étais promise que ce serais la dernière fois que je laisserais James me faire peur. Je pouvais maintenant me battre à force égale maintenant que j'étais un vampire tout comme lui.

Il m'emmena dans une des petite pièce de la cabane et me jeta à terre. Je tomba dans un grand bruit, brisant le plancher de bois. Je me leva rapidement, accroupie et lui grognant dessus.

« Essaye de m'attaquer et Victoria se chargera de ta sœur. » me menaça-t-il.

Je me levais, pâle – métaphoriquement parlant. Il tenait Rose. Il allait blesser ma sœur à cause de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

« N'ose même pas la toucher, espèce de salaud. » grognais-je, ce qui ne lui fit aucun effet, cela, au contraire, semblais l'amuser.

« On est susceptible, Isabella ? » il continuait de m'appeler par mon prénom complet pour m'énerver encore plus.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on menace ma famille. » sifflais-je à travers mes dents.

« Je ne fais que te dire la vérité. Victoria tient ta sœur et il ne suffit que d'un mot de ma part pour que Victoria ne l'achève. Ce sera magnifique. Un barbecue de vampire. »

Il connaissait mes faiblesses. Après tout il m'a gardée captive pendent une année entière, j'avais tendance à parler dans mon sommeil, je suis sure que j'ai du beaucoup parler de mes frères et sœurs durent mon sommeil. Maintenant il utilisait tout ça contre moi, espérant que je coopérrais avec lui.

Je ne savais plus comment réagir.

« Si tu pense ne serais-ce qu'une fois à t'échapper, elle finira en toast. J'ai quelques amis qui surveillent la maison pour moi. Un seul mouvement pour t'enfuir et se sera finit d'elle. Tu es prévenue. »

Il quitta la maison peu après. Je m'écroula au sol et commença à sangloter. Je n'avais aucun moyen de vérifier si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Je n'avais pas mon GSM sur moi, parce qu'on ne voulait pas être interrompues. Je ne savais pas si Alice avait vu quoi que se soit.

Je détestais être dans l'ignorance.

Après quelques minutes, je me suis relevée. Je ne pouvais pas juste rester la sans rien faire. J'étais un vampire après tout. J'étais aussi indestructible qu'il l'était, et je sais comment me battre.

Mais avant tout, je devais envoyer un message à Alice. J'ai du me concentrer très fort pour trouver le meilleur moyen de lui demander de l'aide, lui montrer le chemin jusqu'à la cabane. J'espérais qu'Alice pourrait le voir.

Deuxièmement, je regardais autour de moi pour essayer de trouver une issue. La maison était faite de bois, ce qui était très facile à briser, cependant ça ferait beaucoup de bruits, je pouvais entendre James parler avec quelqu'un dehors.

Je pris mon temps, prenant tout en compte, pour me faire un plan. Je devais d'abord m'assurer que Rose était hors de danger. Malgré tout j'avais vraiment peur de la perdre de cette façon. En particulier maintenant que je venais de la récupérer.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et commença à me concentrer. Je devais trouver un moyen de m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Pendent que je réfléchissais, James entra dans la cabane.

« On dirait qu'on a une nouvelle victime pour Victoria et ses minions. Petit Edward a paniqué quand tu n'es pas rentrée à l'heure où tu as dit que tu rentrerais et est parti à ta recherche. »

Je haletai. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

« Laisse le tranquille. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est moi que tu veux, laisse-les. Je suis ici, laisse-les juste tranquilles. » suppliais-je.

« Tu es si faible, Isabella, de me supplier comme ça. Je ne les laisserai pas partir, ils sont mon assurance que tu resteras ici. » cria-t-il presque avant de claquer la porte et me laissant seule une fois de plus.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir Edward en plus. Il était ma vie, mon monde. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il faisait quelque chose d'imprudent et qu'il se fasse blessé ? Ou tué ? Je ne pouvais même pas y penser. Il me manquait déjà tellement, et ne nous sommes séparés que depuis quatre heures.

Pourquoi je sentais cette douleur au cœur à chaque fois que nous devions nous séparer ? Pourquoi étais-je si désespérée de la voir quand il partait ? Pourquoi souriais-je automatiquement a chaque fois que je le vois sourire ou rire ?

C'était le moment le plus étrange et le plus inapproprié pour avoir ce genre de révélation, mais j'ai enfin compris. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé auparavant. Il était tout pout moi. Je l'aimais.

Et je n'abandonnerai pas. Je devais lui faire savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui, je ne pouvais mourir sans lui dire que je l'aimais.

« Je l'aime. » J'analysais les mots lentement, souriant de l'effet dont mon corps réagissait. Je suis sure que mon cœur aurait battu à tout rompre s'il battait encore.

Je sorti de mes pensées à cause d'un bruit. Deux vampires cette fois, James et un autre au cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu souri comme ça ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux. L'autre vampire se précipita derrière moi pour m'empêcher de m'échapper, me tenant fermement dans ses bras. James apparu en face de moi, souriant sadiquement.

« Je ferai disparaitre ce sourire de ton visage. » me dit-il avant de me mordre le bras. Le venin me faisait souffrir le martyr et laissa une cicatrice en forme de croissants. Je grognais fortement.

Il me mordit une nouvelle fois, arrachant une parcelle de mon bras droit. Je lâcha un cri de douleur.

« Tu mérite tout ça, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait. » me dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Vous m'avez kidnappé, et m'avez enfermé pendent une année entière, avant de me mordre et de me transformer en l'une de vôtre. » lui criais-je à la figure.

« Tu m'as tenté. À chanter de ta voix attirante, à te balader dans _ma_ foret comme si elle t'appartenait, et ton odeur si appétissante. Je devais te posséder, je devais te faire souffrir comme tu m'avais fait souffrir. J'ai vu comment vous vous comporter Edward et toi, l'un envers l'autre. Il ne t'aura jamais, tu m'appartiens. » essaya-t-il d'expliquer. Il délirait complètement.

Ce qui me faisait le plus peur là-dedans c'est qu'il nous a observé ma famille et moi sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Il connaissait les fortes liaisons qu'il y avait entre nous.

Il avait l'air de savoir à propos d'Alice et d'Edward, Alice ne l'avais même jamais vue dans ses visions, il est donc capable de les bloquer d'une manière ou une autre. Et Edward ne l'avait entendu, il savait donc qu'il devait garder ses distances.

Rien que de penser à Edward me donna la détermination dont j'avais besoin. Je ne laisserais pas James ruiner ma vie une nouvelle fois. Il ma déjà séparé de ma famille une fois, je ne le laisserai pas recommencer.

Rassemblant tout ma force, je fis passer le vampire aux cheveux noirs par-dessus mon épaule, le jetant à terre. Il se releva immédiatement et bondit sur moi. Je fis un pas sur le coté juste à temps, et il s'écrasa contre le mur, le détruisant complètement. Je pris cette occasion pour attraper le morceau de mon bras et de le rattacher à sa place. Le vampire bondit une nouvelle fois vers moi, mais je lui donna un coup de pied juste à temps, pour l'empêcher de m'atteindre.

James sorti de sa transe et m'attaqua lui aussi. Jasper m'avais appris à me battre contre deux ou plusieurs attaqueur et j'appliquais à la lettre les mouvements qu'il m'avais montré. Je parvins à arracher une jambe à James, mais l'autre vampire arriva à m'attraper.

Il me tenait fermement.

« Tu es une vilaine n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-il. Je grognais comme réponse.

James rattacha sa jambe et me regarda.

« Tu payera pour ça, Isabella. Dis adieux à ta sœur chérie. » dit-il en prenant son portable.

Ma rage augmenta encore et je parvins à me libérer de la prise du vampire pour immédiatement foncer sur James. Je lui pris le téléphone des mains et le réduisit en poussière. Il ne sera plus capable de contacter Victoria maintenant.

Je me battais contre le deux vampire avec toute la hargne que j'avais. La cabane s'effondra à cause des mures qui avaient été détruits. Je venais d'arracher le bras du vampire aux cheveux noirs, Laurent, avant de sortir de la cabane juste à temps quand je le senti.

Edward n'était pas loi. Je ne savais pas comment je le savais, j'avais juste senti un choc à travers mon corps, comme quand Edward me touchais.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait je senti quatre autres odeurs. La famille entière était venue, laissant Carlisle et Esmée derrière.

J'ai envoyé Laurent contre un arbre, la brisant en deux au passage. Il avait un peu de mal à se relever sans son bras. J'en profita pour finir le travaille et lui arracher la jambe.

On pouvait entendre son cri à des kilomètres.

James était sur le point de m'attaquer quand quelqu'un se jeta sur lui, la collision fit un énorme bruit. Edward se battais contre James, alors que Jasper et Emmett allumaient un feu, ils commencèrent à jeter les parties déjà arrachés dans le feu. Jasper se tourna ensuite vers Laurent avant de chuchoter. « Personne ne blesse ma petite sœur en finissant indemne. » avant d'arracher la tète de Laurent s'un coup de mâchoire. Emmett jeta le reste dans le feu.

James avais les dessus sur Edward, Jasper alla donc aider Edward. En une seconde le corps de James brulait avec les restes de Laurent.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Rosalie avant de courir vers moi. J'eu juste le temps d'ouvrir mes bras avant d'être engouffré dans son étreinte. « Je suis tellement désolée, bébé. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule. » elle pleurait sur mon épaule, s'accrochant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Rose. » chuchotais-je. « Je vais bien maintenant. Je m'inquiétait plus pour toi que pour moi. Il m'avait dit que Victoria te tenait et je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'au senti son odeur, mais elle ne m'a jamais approché. Après un petit moment à t'appeler, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus là. J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne partirais jamais sans prévenir. Alice m'a alors trouvé et m'a raconter sa vision, tu as été prise de force. Nous avons essayé de retrouver la trace de ton kidnappeur, mais n'avons pas réussi. Les autres sont alors arrivés, mais même avec leur aide, il était impossible de retrouver sa trace.

« Alice a eu alors une autre vision, c'était toi lui demandant de l'aide. » me raconta-t-elle.

« Je lui ai envoyé cette vision, en espérant qu'elle puisse voir le chemin pour venir ici. » expliquais-je

« Edward a reconnu l'endroit et nous avons tous couru ici. Je suis désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle encore une fois.

« Rosie, ce n'était pas ta faute. Il nous espionnait depuis un moment. Il savait à propos du don d'Edward et de celui d'Alice. Il me voulait, il disait que je l'avais tenté quand j'étais humaine par mon chant et mon odeur, et qu'il devait me faire souffrir comme je l'avais fait souffert. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a kidnapper quand j'étais humaine et c'est pour ça qu'il a recommencé aujourd'hui. » expliquais-je pour tout le monde.

Rosalie continua de pleurer. Elle n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des chose du genre 'j'aurais pu te perdre à nouveau ', et 'je n'aurais pas du insister pour aller chasser '.

« C'est fini Rosie. Je vais bien. Arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi. » lui chuchotais-je, l'embrassant sur le front.

Jasper vint près de nous et nous pris toute les deux dans ses bras.

« Tu t'es bien battu, Bells. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu m'a bien appris à me battre, Jazzy. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. »

Jasper me regarda avec un mélange de fierté et d'amour dans le regard. J'embrassa Jasper également sur le front avant de gentiment les lâcher. Emmett me donna une de ses étreinte d'ours avant d'aller prendre Rosalie dans ses bras et de s'éloigner un peu de nous.

Alice me sauta littéralement dessus.

« Je ne pouvait pas le voir. Il bloquait mes visions, je n'ai su voir que quand il t'avait déjà emmené loin de nous, parce qu'il essayait de se décider de quoi faire de toi. Je suis désolée. » dit-elle en un souffle.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Alice. Ce n'était la faute de personne, okay ? Il savait pour tes visions et il a fait en sorte que tu ne le puisses le voir. » essayais-je de la rassurer. Je la tenais dans me bras jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne la prendre.

Je regardais la dernière personne. Les yeux d'Edward étaient pleins de souffrance, de soulagement et tout un magma d'émotion que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je le regardais encore une seconde avant de me jeter dans ses bras, l'embrassant passionnément.

Le baiser était plein de peurs, comme si nous allions disparaitre à nouveau. Nous brisâmes le baiser après quelques minutes, complètement essoufflé. Il posa son front contre le mien, me regardant dans les yeux.

« C'était une vrai torture la façon dont tu as disparue. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu n'étais plus là. Des centaine de possibilité toute plus horrible les une que les autre son passé par mon esprit en venant ici. J'avais tellement peur de t'avoir perdue. Je ne peux pas te perdre. » même sa voix était angoissée.

« Je ne vais aller nulle part. Tu es l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'ai pas abandonné. Je ne pouvais pas me faire tuer avant de te faire savoir quelque chose. » lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il me regarda curieux, resserrant sa prise sur moi.

« Je t'aime. » chuchotais-je, le regardant directement dans les yeux.

Je pouvais voir toute les précédentes émotions disparaitre de son regard instantanément. Une lueur apparue dans ses yeux et un sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Vraiment ? » chuchota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai. « Plus que tout. Il n'y a plus de vie sans toi, rien que la penser de ne plus être à tes coté me brise le cœur. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Sa réponse fut l'un des meilleurs baisé de ma vie. Il était rempli d'amour, et rien de plus. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur terre, juste nous deux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance que le reste de la famille se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de nous, ou que mes frères et sœurs trop protecteurs entende ce que je venais de dire.

Ce n'était qu'Edward et moi. Pour toujours.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répond-il, une fois avoir mis fin au baiser. « Tellement. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus, tu donne une raison à ma vie. Tu fait ressortir le meilleur de moi. Je t'aime, Isabella. »

Il me prit dans ses bras comme le ferais un jeune marié et couru vers les autres. Il clama qu'il ne me laissera plus jamais sortir de son champ de visions avant longtemps.

Ce n'étais pas moi qui allais m'en plaindre.

* * *

Rooooh le vilain James. Il est complètement fou !

Il délire complètement quand il dit que Bella lui appartient.

Mais bonne nouvelle : a plu James :p

Bien fait.

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

La fin est trop romantique


	18. Chapter 16

Coucou tout le monde,

Finalement j'ai trouvé le temps de poster aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ne pas avoir posté la semaine passé.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Chapitre 16

Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient sur le porche. Esmée me pris dans ses bras une fois qu'Edward m'eut déposée. Elle me tenait fermement dans ses bras. Si j'avais été humaine je n'aurais plus été capable de respirer.

« Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien. Ils se sont tous précipité dehors. Alice a parlé de toi te faisant kidnapper. » dit-elle comme une question. J'acquiesça contre son épaule.

« C'étais James, celui qui m'avait kidnappé quand j'étais encore humaine. Je me battais contre lui quand tout le monde est arrivé. Nous devions nous débarrasser de lui et de son ami. » expliquais-je brièvement. Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de me lâcher. Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me pris aussi dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu n'ais rien, ma fille. » c'étais la première dois qu'il le disait de vive voix. Ce qui me fit resserrer mon étreinte.

« Merci, Papa. » chuchotais-je avant de relâcher mon étreinte, aussitôt je sentie une autre paire de bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Edward me fis un baiser sur la joue avant de me guider à l'intérieure de la maison.

Nous nous sommes tous assis dans le salon, chaque couple dans un fauteuil ou sur quoi que ce soit où l'on puisse s'assoir. Le silence s'installa rapidement, jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole.

« Que va-t-on faire pour Victoria ? » demandais-je. je ne savais pas si elle était dans les parages ou si elle voudrais venger la mort de son compagnon.

« Si elle nous attaque, de quel que manière que ce soit, nous nous battrons. Si elle ne fait rien, nous non plus. Ne partez pas à sa recherche. » a dit Carlisle, fixant les trois autre garçons.

Ils acquiescèrent tous à contre cœur. Je savais que Carlisle était contre toute forme de violence, encore plus quand ce n'était pas extrêmement nécessaire. Victoria n'a même pas pointé le bout de son nez et les garçons avaient pratiquement déjà planifié sa mort.

Nous avons donc continué dans nos vie, comme si de rien était, enfin presque. Edward refusait tout simplement de me laisser seule. Il avait peur qu'on ne me reprenne, même après que je lui ai dit que je ne me laisserais plus jamais distraire aussi facilement. Il ne m'a pas écouté.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Si Edward devait chasser ou quelque chose comme ça, je restais avec Jasper ou Emmett. Rosalie aussi restais quasiment toujours auprès de moi. Elle se sentait toujours coupable à propos de la partie de chasse et était vraiment très effrayé à l'idée de me perdre une nouvelle fois.

À l'école, Edward garda un œil sur moi en espionnant les pensées de mes camarades de classe. S'il y avait un quelconque signe de danger, disait-il, il trouverait un moyen de me faire sortir de l'école immédiatement.

Rien n'arriva cependant. La seule différence c'est que Lauren ne m'embêtait plus. En fait elle avait plutôt l'air effrayé à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Je devais toujours me battre contre moi-même à chaque fois pour ne pas rigoler en voyant son regard.

Vu que tout le monde avait décidé pour moi, je restais pour la plupart du temps dans la maison Cullen. Même Alice avait peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, et qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de le voir, elle mit donc un frein à son obsession du shopping. Le fait de rester aussi longtemps dans la maison Cullen me rapprocha d'Esmée. Elle avait été si inquiète quand tout le monde étaient sortis qu'elle ne voulait pas nous lâcher non plus.

Elle me regardait comme si elle voulait prendre soin de moi comme d'un enfant, me faire à manger et me chanter des chansons pour m'endormir. C'était impossible, alors nous nous somme lancer dans ce qui paraissais la meilleure option. Elle et moi avons travaillé pendent des heures sur un projet pour la nouvelle résidence Cullen au Canada. C'est là que nous irons habiter dans deux ans.

Elle m'a demandé mon opinion sur presque tout, et elle prenait tout ce que je disais en considération. Bien sur il y a eu des moments où on n'était pas trop d'accord, nous demandions alors leur avis à Carlisle et à Edward.

Edward, à part le fait d'être devenu un vampire paranoïaque, était devenu encore plus romantique depuis notre déclaration d'amour. Parfois quand je rentrais à la maison je trouvais ma chambre pleine de fleurs, ou bien il me surprenait avec de petits cadeaux. Je lui avais vivement demandé de ne pas dépenser trop d'argent pour moi et il m'avait écouté. Enfin la plupart du temps.

Il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours me tenir la main à chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité. Il disait qu'il voulait toujours être sur que je sois à ses côtés, même si techniquement il pouvait me voir. Tenir ma main le calmais et je ne lui retirerai ça pour rien au monde. Il me rappelait aussi souvent qu'il m'aimait. Il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à haute voix pour ça. Je pouvais le voir rien que dans ses gestes.

Un mois entier est passé sans une seule lueur de danger. Tout le monde commençait à se relaxer un peu et nous passions un peu plus de temps dehors.

Nous avons continué comme ça jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

À la fin du mois de mars, Alice eu une vision. Elle impliquait Victoria, mais ce qu'Alice a vu n'avait aucun sens. Elle allait venir seule. Alice la vit toquer à la porte.

Ce n'était pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui était supposé vouloir nous tuer.

Nous avons donc attendu quatre jours qu'elle daigne se montrer. Et juste comme la vision d'Alice l'avait montré, elle toqua à la porte. Carlisle fut celui qui ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait ni l'air dévasté ni l'air assoiffée de vengeance. Elle semblait… rassurée.

« Bonjour. » dit-elle. Nous la regardions tous, ne sachant pas comment réagir. « Je sais que c'est inhabituel, mais je devais venir. » commença-t-elle. Carlisle lui fit signe de s'assoir.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il m'a fait croire tellement de choses, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir il y des années. Quand je l'ai vu sur le point de te tuer, je me devais de faire quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je l'ai arrêté. Je suis désolée que tu ai été changée en l'une des nôtre, mais je suis contente que tu ais pu recontacter ta famille.

« James m'a promis un tas de choses. Il disait qu'il m'aimait. Mais il disait que tu le rendais fou. Il délirait complètement, et je ne l'ai même pas remarqué. Il m'a appelé Bella à plusieurs occasion, mais je faisais comme si de rien était. Il était juste fâché de t'avoir perdu, continuais-je de me répéter.

« Il a alors commencé à te traquer, mais ça lui a pris un long moment. Il t'a retrouvé que il y a à peine quelques mois. Il vu que tu avais retrouvé ton frère et ta sœur, et je ne sais pas comment, mais il a découvert les pouvoirs d'Alice et d'Edward. Il me répétait sans cesse de ne pas prendre de décision pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas nous voir.

« C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je ne comptais pas à ses yeux. J'étais juste un jouet, une distraction jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve. Il m'a alors ordonné de kidnapper Rosalie pendent qu'il se chargeait de toi, mais je me suis contenté de rester en retrait. Je savais que si je me montrait, vous m'attaqueriez, je me suis donc caché. »

« Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour venir nous voir alors ? » demandais-je.

« J'avais peur que vous ne vous en preniez à moi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal, rester auprès de lui pendent toute ses années, mais j'étais juste une femme amoureuse. Je l'ai laissé me manipuler et j'en suis désolée. »

Je me suis levé et me suis mise à genoux devant elle.

« Je te pardonne. » chuchotais-je. ce n'était pas dans ma nature de rester rancunière et j'étais désolée pour Victoria.

« Merci, Bella. Je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Merci de m'avoir laissé m'expliquer. » dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de partir.

« Tu es trop généreuse, tu le sais ça ? » me chuchota Edward une fois m'être assise à côté de lui.

« Ce n'étais pas sa faute, Edward. Elle ne m'a jamais touché quand James m'a kidnappé et comme elle a dit elle a empêché James de me tuer. Elle m'a sauvé. »

Edward sourira bruyamment et acquiesça. « Ses pensées étaient sincères, elle disait exactement ce qu'elle pensait. »

Je lui souri et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

« Cette histoire a enfin pris fin. Nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter maintenant. » dis-je.

Tout le monde fut enfin d'accord, et notre routine à repris son cours. Edward cessa de s'inquiéter pour moi constamment, et Rosalie me donna un peu d'espace. Alice recommença à m'emmener à ses journées shopping. Mais je continuais de travailler sur notre projet à Esmée et à moi.

Carlisle et Esmée nous à demandé, à Jasper et moi de déménager avec eux dans leur nouvelle maison. Bien évidemment nous étions tout de suite d'accord, puisque de un nous ne nous séparerions plus jamais de Rosalie. Et de deux, je ne peux même pas imaginer me séparer d'Edward, pareil pour Jasper et Alice.

L'école était presque finie, et avec la fin de l'année scolaire, le bal de fin d'année arriva.

Edward m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal, et je lui ai dit oui sans grand enthousiasme. Ce n'est pas que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller avec lui, c'est juste que je n'aime pas l'attention qu'on nous porte. À la fin, cependant, il avait utilisé sa méthode de persuasion la plus efficace en m'embrassant.

Alice et Rosalie m'ont trainée dans les magasins de Port Angeles pour trouver une robe de bal. Nous irions tous, ce que me rassurais. Au moins les gens porteraient un peu moins d'attention sur moi et plus sur ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. Qui voudrait me regarder quand Rosalie était à coté de moi ?

Je finis par dénicher une belle robe bleu nuit. Alice m'a dit que le bleu m'allait parfaitement et que c'était la couleur qu'Edward préférait me voir porter. C'est la principale raison de mon choix sur cette robe-là en particulier.

Le jour du bal Rosalie et Alice m'ont trainé dans ma maison pour me préparer. Nous avons passé la journée entière à nous coiffer, f aire nos ongles et tout le reste. Esmée nous a rejoint à un moment donné, et m'a donné une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Elles allaient parfaitement avec mes autre bijoux.

« Merci, Maman. Elles sont magnifiques. » dis-je avant de lui faire un câlin. Alice se mis à crier disant que je ruinerais mes cheveux, ce qui me fit rire.

Une heure avant le bal, Esmée nous conduit jusqu'à leur maison pour rejoindre les garçons qui nous attendaient.

« Tu es époustouflante, Bella. » me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille.

« Merci. T'es pas mal non plus. » dis-je. Il me donna un chaste baiser et m'offrit son bras avant de nous mettre en route.

Esmée avais pris des photos de tout le monde. Les couples, les frères et sœurs, la famille entière. Edward pris la voiture pour les occasions spéciales. Quand nous avons atteint le parking, tout le monde nous regardait, ce que je trouvais très inconfortable. Je levais les yeux au ciel quand Edward se mis à sourire.

Il m'ouvrit la porte, me pris la main pour me guider vers l'intérieur du gymnase. C'était le seul endroit assez grand pour organiser une fête pareil au bal de fin d'année. Les autres étaient déjà là, et dansaient déjà sur la piste de danse. Bien vite nous les avons rejoints.

J'ai dansé avec Edward à travers toute la nuit. Bien sur j'ai dansé une ou deux danses avec Jasper et Emmett, mais pour la plupart j'étais avec l'homme que j'aime.

L'homme qui m'a apporté plus de joie qu'il n'en aurait jamais conscience. Il était mon ange, mon seul et unique amour.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand il me surprit à le regarder.

Je lui fit un magnifique sourire et je l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime. »

Il me sourit de son sourire en coin en réponse avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella. Pour toujours. »

Je devais bien admettre que c'étais le plus beau jour de mon existence.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop étonné de la réaction de Victoria ?

Vous êtes déçu par sa réaction ?

Moi, je trouve que ça fait du bien un peu de changement. ^^


	19. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Bon je sais ça fait une petit, grand moment que je n'ai plus rien posté…

Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Après ce chapitre, il n'en restera qu'un en plus de l'épilogue et je promets que je les posterai pendant la semaine

Enjoy ^^

Chapitre 17

L'école était finie.

Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett sont à présent diplômés avec les honneurs, une fois de plus, et allaient ensuite étudier dans un des collèges de Ivy League après l'été. C'est ce que tout le monde pensait du moins.

Nous avons décidé de passer l'été à voyager. Emmett et Rose sont partis de leur côté dans l'une de leur maison. Esmée et Carlisle restent à Forks en grande partie pur son travaille. Ils partiront une semaine en Europe. Esmée voulait retourner à Paris.

Jasper a demandé Alice en mariage juste après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, et elle était plus qu'excitée. Mon frère était romantique et Alice m'a raconté tout ce qu'il a dit et fait dans les moindres détails avant de lui remettre la bague. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt surprise de l'éloquence de mon frère.

Il a dû acheter la bague, puisque nous n'avons rien eu en héritage. Bien sur il a choisi une bague avec un diamant. Elle est magnifique. Il emmena aussi Alice pour les vacances, toutefois sans nous dire la destination.

Edward voulait partir également, et je lui ai dit qua ma petite maison à Rochester était toujours intacte. Ça faisait des décennies que je n'y avais plus mises les pieds, mais ça valait la peine d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Nous avons donc préparé nos bagages et nous nous sommes mis en route, en Volvo bien sur, vers New York. Ça nous aura pris une demie journée avec la vitesse et le fait que nous avons aucunement besoin de faire de pauses.

La petite maison était exactement comme je l'avais laissée il y a toutes ses années avec la poussière en plus bien sur. Nous avons donc passée les deux premières heures à faire le ménage. Après ça nous nous sommes installés sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« C'est le paradis. » Me dit Edward en m'embrassant les cheveux. « Juste toi et moi. Pas de frères, pas de sœurs pour nous interrompre pas de Emmett pour nous ennuyer. Pouvons-nous rester comme ça pour toujours ? » soupira-t-il.

C'est en rigolant que lui répondis « On pourrait, mais nous devront nous lever un jour pour aller chasser, mon cœur. »

Il bouda. Je ne pouvais retenir le rire qui m'échappa pendant que je chassais la moue de son visage avec un baiser.

« De quoi riez-vous, mademoiselle Hale ? » me demanda-t-il, les yeux pleine de malices.

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu boude. »

« Mignon ? Tu dis que je suis mignon ? » bouda-t-il une fois de plus. J'acquiesça, me retenant de rire.

Et c'est sans prévenir qu'il m'attrapa et commença à me chatouiller. Je commence à crier fort et essaye de me dégager, mais il me tenait fermement.

« Arrête, arrête. » suppliais-je, mais il continuait à me chatouiller. Pour avoir plus de contrôle il plaça une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. Son visage était juste à quelques centimètres du miens et l'atmosphère changea subitement.

Il commença à m'embrasser et tout de suite après nous oublions tout ce qui nous entoure. Ses baisers me coupaient à chaque fois le souffle, même si techniquement je n'ai pas besoin de respirer. Et continua de m'embrasser pour ce qui me semblait être des heures, nous étions tous les deux dans une position très compromettante.

« Tu penses toujours que je suis mignon ? » chuchota-t-il de sa voix de velours une fois qu'il a briser notre baiser. Quand j'acquiesça, il attaqua mes lèvres encore une fois.

Nous sommes restés ainsi pendant un long moment nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer et le besoin d'être ensemble était plus fort que tout.

Nous n'avons cependant rien fait de plus que de nous embrasser. Edward est un gentleman et j'ai été éduquée pour attendre le mariage avant d'être intime avec un homme. Ça ne nous empêchait pas de beaucoup nous embrasser.

Nous avons passé notre en grade partie comme ça. Edward m'a aussi amené A New York City plus d'une fois pour voir une pièce ou un film au cinéma. C'était rafraichissant d'être dans une grande ville pour changer. J'aime les petites villes, mais j'aime aussi la vie trépidante des grandes villes.

Lors d'une de nos virés à New York, Edward m'emmena dans Central Park. C'était aussi beau que la première fois ou j'y avais mises les pieds toute ses années auparavant. Il était passé minuit et seul quelques personnes étaient encore dehors. Lui et moi marchions main dans la main, nous délectant de la tranquillité que le parc nous apportait, ce qui était plutôt ironique puisque nous étions au beau milieu de la ville la plus agitée du pays.

Après quelques minutes, je remarquais qu'Edward devenait nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder puis de soupirer et ensuite il regardait ailleurs quand il voyait que je le regardais. Plus d'une fois il serait ma main plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Edward ? » lui demandais-je inquiète. Son comportement était vraiment inhabituel.

« Rien. Je… ça te dérange si on s'assit deux minutes ? » me demanda-t-il. J'acquiesça, me demandant pourquoi il avait besoin de s'assoir. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait se fatiguer.

Il me guida gentiment vers le banc en face du l'étang. La vue était magnifique, en particulier maintenant que la lune se reflétait dans l'étang.

Nous nous asseyons et Edward me rapprocha immédiatement de lui, entourant un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassant sur la tête.

« C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ? la paix que nous apporte cet endroit ? » chuchota-t-il. « ça te fais réfléchir sur la chance que nous avons d'être capable de profiter d'une si belle vue. »

Il me regarda et me souria avant de gentiment poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« En particulier quand on est accompagné de la plus belle femme qui ai jamais croisé mon chemin. » Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en disant ça. « Tu est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité et plus, Bella. Tu est belle, et attentionnée. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais digne d'être aimé, mais tu m'a fait voir que c'était possible.

« Tu est un ange tombé du ciel, venu pour m'aider à réaliser que tout le monde est capable d'aimer. Tu m'as tellement aidé, tu étais là pour moi quand j'étais au plus bas et tu m'as fait sourire rien qu'en me souriant. »

Il retira son bras de mes épaules et s'agenouilla devant moi. Je ne pu empêcher l'halètement de surprise quand je le vis, un genou à terre et une petite boite de velours dans la main.

« Tu es tout pour moi. Tu as donné un sens à mon existence. Sans toi, je cesserais d'exister. Je t'aime plus que tout, mon ange. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour le reste de l'éternité ? »

Son discours me laissa sans voix. Je n'avais aucune ide de l'impact que j'avais dans sa vie. J'avais toujours pensée que ça allait seulement dans l'autre sens. Je ne pouvais former un mot de cohérant à cause de l'étonnement, je me suis donc contenté d'acquiescer. Le sourire qu'il me rendit en retour était éblouissant.

Il prit la bague de sa boite et m'attrapa la main gauche gentiment. Il embrassa chaque doigt avant de glisser l'anneau sur mon doigt. Il donna un dernier baiser sur ma bague avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je contemplais cette magnifique bague quand il me dit :

« Elle appartenait à ma mère. Je voulais que tu l'ais. »

Mes yeux étaient remplis de larme de joie qui ne tomberait jamais. Il se leva lentement et pris mes mains, me lavant avec lui. Il me prit dans son étreinte et embrassa chaque centimètre carré de mon visage, me faisant rire.

« Je t'aime tellement, Bella. Merci. » me dit-il après avoir libéré mon visage de son assaut. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de lui répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mon Edward. Je ne peux attendre d'être ta femme. » à ces mots il reprit son assaut sur mes lèvres cette fois. Le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un sifflement qui me fit briser mon baiser. Edward rit et me pris dans son étreinte. Quand je posait mon regard autour de nous, je remarquais quelques passants nous regarder l'air amusé.

Nous sommes ensuite rentré en silence. J'étais dans le bonheur le plus total. Je ne pouvais simplement plus m'empêcher de sourire. Une fois rentré, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les mienne et c'est ainsi que nous avons passé le reste de la journée.

Une fois l'euphorie de la demande en mariage passé, je décidais d'appeler la famille pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Rosalie fut la première.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle ennuyée. Je suppose que j'ai interrompu quelque-chose.

« Rosie ? » appelais-je d'une petite vois. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas fâchée sur moi.

« Oh, je suis désolée, Bella. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre qui nous appelait pour nous ennuyer. Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » c'est bien Rose ça elle saute toujours sur des conclusions.

« Je vais bien Rose. J'ai juste quelque-chose à te dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre. » dis-je toute excitée.

« Eh bien, Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Edward m'a demandé en mariage ! » criais-je d'excitation. J'attendis quelques secondes pour sa réponse, mais je n'entendais rien et je commençais à paniquer.

« Rosie ? » appelais-je.

« Mes félicitations, Bella » dit-elle finalement dans un murmure. « Je suis si heureuse pour toi. » mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rosalie ? » Elle me répondit que tout allait bien, mais je n'étais pas convaincue. Nous allons devoir avoir une discussion une fois rentré.

Emmett nous félicita fortement ce qui me fit oublier à propos de Rosalie pour un moment. Je ris à cœur joie qu'en il se mit à insinuer des choses. Rosalie le fit quand même taire. Nous avons continué à bavarder pendent un petit moment avant de raccrocher. Je devais encore appeler Alice et Esmée.

Alice répondit au téléphone par un « Félicitation ». Bien sur, elle était déjà au courant, mais ça ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde. Elle me jura qu'elle l'avait gardé secret de Jasper, et qu'il devenait fou à force d'inquiétude. Je ris et lui dis de me le passer.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? Alice n'a pas arrêté de dire que quelque-chose allait t'arriver mais elle ne voulais pas me dire quoi. J'ai failli courir tout le chemin jusqu'à Rochester. » Je ris.

« Je vais bien, Jazzy, ne t'inquiète pas. Penses-tu qu'Alice te l'aurais caché si quelque-chose de mal s'était passé ? » lui rappelais-je.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais me marier. » lui dis-je. « Il vient de faire sa demande, Jazz. » criais-je finalement, recevant un rire en retour de la part de mon frère et de mon fiancé. Je soupire intérieurement en pensant ça. _Mon fiancé._

« Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Bella. » dit-il calmement. « C'est la bonne personne pour toi. » Je souris, mais à nouveau il y a quelque-chose de bizarre.

« Tu savais. » accusais-je. « Tu savais qu'il allais faire sa demande. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Oui, je le savais, Isabella. Il est venu chez moi il y a quelques jours avant que l'on ne parte pour que je lui donne ma bénédiction. Je n'avais juste pas idée de quand il allait le faire, ce pourquoi j'ai paniqué quand Alice m'a dit que quelque-chose s'était passé. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête. Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, Bells. »

« Merci, Jazz. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je dois y aller maintenant, je dois encore appeler Esmée. Soigne-toi bien, okay ? »

« Toi aussi, Bella. Je t'aime. »

« Toi aussi. Bye. » dis-je avant de raccrocher. Encore un appel à faire.

« Salut, maman. » la saluais-je une fois qu'elle a décroché.

« Belle, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? » me demanda Esmée.

« Très bien. J'ai des nouvelles. » lui dis-je, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

« Okay… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-elle sceptique.

« Je vais me marier. » dis-je encore une fois. J'entendis un grand cri de son côté et je me mis à rire. Je pouvais entendre Carlisle si elle allait bien, ce qui le rendit encore plus drôle. Elle cria qu'elle allait bien et qu'Edward m'avais fait sa demande. Carlisle nous cria alors un « Félicitation ».

Esmée et moi avons continué de parler encore un peu avant de raccrocher. Aussi tôt le téléphone posé, Edward m'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Je suis heureuse que tout le soit content de nos fiançailles. Mais Rose avait l'air bizarre au téléphone. Je vais devoir lui parler une fois à la maison. » il me fit taire d'un baiser.

Nous sommes rentrés une semaine plus tard. Tout le monde était déjà arrivés à la maison, attendant notre retour. Alice cria et courra jusqu'à nous juste après que nous aillons passé la porte. Elle nous étreigna, nous félicitant encore une fois.

Puis ce fut au tour de Carlisle et d'Esmée, et puis Emmett me fit un de ses câlins digne d'un ours. Jasper était sur le côté pendent que tout le monde nous racontais à quel point ils étaient content pour nous. Rosalie, elle, fit comme si on n'était pas là.

Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, je regarda Rose et Jasper, qui me regardaient curieusement.

« Rosie ?Jazz ?ça vous dérange de venir avec moi pour une promenade ? » demandais-je, montrant la porte d'un signe de tête. Jasper acquiesça, mais Rose ne bougeait toujours pas. J'embrassais Edward avant de me diriger vers Rosalie. Je la pris par la main, la forçant à se lever.

« Aller Rose. On a besoin de parler. »

Elle soupira mais n'argumenta pas, et nous sortons tous le trois pour aller courir dans la forêt.

Nous arrêtons une fois arrivé dans la petite clairière et nous nous asseyons.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rosalie ? » demandais-je. Elle leva le regard. Ses yeux étaient pleins de douleur. « Que s'est-il passé ? » chuchotais-je.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. » chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Tu vas te marier et t'enfuir avec Edward, et je ne te reverrais plus jamais. » dit-elle d'une voix brisée. Je l'enveloppa de mes bras fermement et passais mes doigts à travers ses cheveux.

« ça n'arrivera jamais, Rose. Tu es ma famille. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

« Quand Edward est venu nous parler, je savais que la juste chose à faire était de donner ma bénédiction. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il t'emmènerais loin de nous. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois, Bella. Je t'aime. »

Son corps tremblais avec ses sanglots.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rose. Pour toujours. Rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. » la rassurais-je. Jasper vint près de nous, brisa notre étreinte et nous enveloppa toute le deux des ses bras. Nous avions toute les deux notre tête sur ses épaules.

« Nous serons toujours ensemble. Nous avons passé bien trop de temps séparés et je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous laisser repartir un jour, les filles. Vous êtes tous ce qui me reste, et je ne vous laisserais pas partir. »

Nous sommes resté en silence pour quelques minutes.

« Merci. » chuchotai-je finalement. « Merci d'avoir donné votre bénédiction. Je ne l'aurais jamais accepté si vous étiez contre. » dis-je honnêtement. « Maintenant j'ai quelques petites chose à vous demander. »

Jasper acquiesça et Rose me sourit depuis l'autre épaule de Jasper, m'indiquant de continuer.

« Jazzy, veux-tu bien me conduire jusqu'à l'autel ? » dis-je en le regardant. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me sourit.

« J'en serais plus qu'honoré. »

Je me tournais ensuite vers Rose.

« Rose, tu veux bien être ma demoiselles d'honneur ? »

Elle cria de joie et me sauta dans les bras, nous fessant tombe Jasper et moi . Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me sourit.

« Bien sur, Bella. » Elle se leva et nous aida Jasper et moi.

Je leur donnais à tout le deux encore un gros câlin pour les remercier. « Merci à tout les deux. Vous êtes les meilleurs frères et sœurs que l'on puisse demander. » tous les deux m'embrassèrent simultanément sur mes joues.

« On t'aime, petite sœur. » disent-ils au même moment.

Une fois rentré, Alice m'attaqua presque avec des magazines des robes de marié et tout ce qui va avec. Elle avait apparemment déjà commencé à le planifié avant même qu'elle ne sache qu'on allait se marier. Ce serait cependant d'une grande aide. Je déteste planifier les fêtes de toute sorte.

Après quelques heures à discuter avec les filles à propos de que je voulais et ne voulait pas pour mon mariage, je descendis les escaliers pour voir Edward jouer aux jeux vidéos avec mes frères.

« Enfin. » chuchota-t-il quand il vit que j'étais enfin libéré des mains d'Alice.

Je ris et me dirigea vers Edward, et m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassai avec fougue devant tout le monde.

Nous nous séparions quand nous entendîmes Jasper se plaindre qu'il ne voulait pas sentir ses sentiments-là venant de sa petite sœur.

« Je t'aime. » lui chuchotais-je, reposant mon front sur le sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma fiancée. » répondit-il.

J'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça, mais je ne peux attendre qu'il m'appelle sa femme.


	20. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Voila l'avant-dernier chapitre

Je posterai l'épilogue jeudi ou vendredi

Enjoy ^^

Chapitre 18

J'étais en panique. Ça y était il n'y a pas de retour en arrière maintenant.

Alice, Esmée, Rosalie et moi étions dans la chambre d'Alice pour nous préparer On était enfin le jour de mon mariage.

Notre dernière année dans le lycée de Forks s'était passée si vite, je l'ai à peine remarqué. Alice et Jasper s'étaient marié durent les vacances d'hivers, à Paris. C'était un petit, mais extravagant évènement ça n'aurait pas été le mariage d'Alice autrement.

Sa robe était absolument à couper le souffle et la cérémonie était magnifique. Mon frère rayonnait de bonheur. Tout le monde était heureux d'ailleurs.

La nouvelles de nos fiançailles à causé bien des ébats à l'école. Les filles sont devenues complètement folles quand elles ont appris qu'Edward était officiellement hors de portée. Et les garçons ont rendu Edward complètement fou avec leurs pensées inappropriées.

Alice a complètement dépassé les bornes avec mon mariage, et a fini par invité la moitié de l'école à mon mariage. Si j'avais pu la tuer, croyez-moi, elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heur qu'il est. Mais au final, elle me convainc que ça rendrait Lauren encore plus jalouse, et j'ai alors accepté.

Alice à donc pris tout en charge, de la décoration jusqu'à ma robe. Elle ne me laissa rien voir, cependant je ne m'en plains pas du tout. Je préférais ça comme ça, au moins je ne flippais pas pour la moindre chose qu'elle faisait.

La nuit dernière les garçons ont emmené Edward loin de la maison Cullen pour faire son 'enterrement de vie de garçon' en fait ils l'ont juste emmené chassé et sont ensuite aller chez moi pour se préparer.

Pendent ce temps les filles et moi avons passé la nuit à regarder des films romantiques et à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Le mariage était prévu pour cinq heures de l'après-midi, nous avons tous commencé à nous préparer vers deux heures. Alice et Esmée se sont d'abords préparées, pour ensuite aider Rosalie avec sa robe et ses cheveux. Ensuite se fut à mon tour. D'abord le maquillage et les cheveux et puis la robe.

C'était la plus belle robe que je n'avais jamais vue. Je n'aime pas les trucs trop flashi ou trop pompeux, mais je la voulais élégante. Elle était sans bretelles, et elle avait de la broderie sur le devant. Elles étaient simples, et donnait un aspect vintage à la robe. Elle n'était pas blache mais de couleur lavande. Alice disait que ma peau était trop pâles pour une robe blanche.

Rose plaça une tiare sur ma tête qui lui appartenait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait porté lors de son premier mariage avec Emmett et qu'elle voulait que je la porte. La tiare allait parfaitement avec la robe.

Disons juste que j'étais heureuse de ne pas savoir verser de larmes.

« Merci Rosie. » chuchotais-je. Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de me sourire. Rose portait une magnifique robe rouge, elle était à couper le souffle.

« Maintenant tu as quelque-chose de vieux. Et je dois dire, tu es la plus belle marié que j'ai jamais vue, Isabella. Tu est magnifique. »

Elle laissa alors la place à Esmée, elle portait une belle robe jaune pâle. Elle avait quelque chose dans ses mains, et elle l'entoura autour de mon poignet et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Quelque chose de nouveau. » chuchota-t-elle. Je regardais mon poignet et y vit un bracelet avec le symbole des Cullen. « Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, ma chérie. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, lui disant merci.

Alice dansa jusqu'à moi avec sa grâce habituelle. On aurait dit une fée dans sa robe vert pâle et ses cheveux noir hérissé. En guise de ceinture elle avait un long ruban rose, elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de plus de couleurs.

« Tu porte déjà quelque chose de bleue, » dit-elle en indiquant mon collier du doigt, « Je vais devoir me contenter de te donner quelque chose d'emprunté. Je l'avais sur moi quand je me suis réveiller après ma transformation. » Elle me passa un mouchoir avec les initiales MAB brodées dans un des coins du mouchoir. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles signifies, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit de mon nom complet, M. Alice B. » Je la pris également dans mes bras avant de ranger le mouchoir.

« Nous seront en bas pour accueillir les invités. J'enverrai Jasper quand il sera l'heure, okay ? » demanda Alice en faisant signe à Esmée. J'acquiesça, avant qu'elles ne quittent la pièce.

Rosalie me pris dans ses bras aussi to.^t que la porte fut fermée.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, petite sœur. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu le mariage dont tu rêvais, mais j'espère que celui-là le sera. »

Je soupirais, posant ma joue sur son épaule.

« Oui, ça l'est. Je n'ai que faire de grande partie et de robe chère. Tout ce que je veux est dans cette maison. Ma sœur, mon frère, mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur, mes parents, et l'amour de ma vie. Je n'ai que faire de tout le monde en bas. Ça aurait pu être juste nous, et ça aurait quand même été le plus parfait des mariages. » lui dis-je.

Elle resserra sont étreinte autour de moi, gardant en tête de ne pas abîmer mes cheveux et mon maquillage, aussi non Alice aurait une crise cardiaque.

« Tu es nerveuse ? » me demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Un peu. » lui dis-je sincèrement. « Tu me connais et ma haine contre l'attention. Et aujourd'hui, que je le veuille ou non, je serais sous les projecteurs. »

Elle rit. « Bien sur, tu t'inquiète pour ça. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est te concentrer sur Edward. Il n'y aura personne d'autre qu'Edward et toi, comprit ? Regarde-le et oublie tout le reste. »

J'acquiesça contre son épaule et me recula légèrement pour la regarder.

« Merci, Rose. Pour tout. Je n'aurais pas su faire la moitié de tout ça sans toi. Tu m'as pratiquement élevée. C'est grâce à toi, et Jasper, que je suis celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors, merci, Rose. Je t'aime. »

Elle me serra encore plus fort.

« Je t'aime aussi, petite sœur. C'était avec grand plaisir tu sais. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants tu sais. Je crois que je me suis entrainée à être une mère sur toi quand on était encore humaine, mais je n'ai jamais eu la possibilité de faire l'expérience en vrai. Donc, je suppose que je devrais te remercier de m'avoir donné la possibilité de t'élevée. Et tu es devenue la plus exceptionnelle des jeunes femmes et je suis très, très fière de toi. »

Le reste des vampires dans notre famille ont probablement entendu tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'étais dans les bras de ma protectrice, ma grande sœur et rien ne pouvait être plus important que ça.

Jusqu'à ce que Jasper entre dans la pièce et nous pris toute les deux dans ses bras.

« Je suis d'accord avec Rosalie, tu es devenue la plus aimante des personnes que j'ai rencontré et je suis très fier de toi, Isabella. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu veiller sur toi. Je vous aime les filles, de tout mon cœur. » Jasper a toujours été émotionnel quand il s'agissait de nous, et ce soir il le montre dix fois plus.

J'étais entouré d'amour, et aimais chaque minutes de ça.

« Il nous reste un quart d'heure avant de descendre. Rose, Alice m'a fais savoir que tu devra descendre quand elle t'appellera. C'est assez simple. » rit-il, nous laissant aller pour nous regarder.

« Rose tu es stupéfiant, comme d'habitude. Le rouge te va à ravir. Mais Bells, tu es… absolument magnifique. Tu ressemble à un ange, petite sœur. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« Merci, Jazz. » chuchotais-je.

« Et on garde tous nos pensées loin d'Edward, pour qu'il ne puisse pas te voir avant la cérémonie. » me dit-il, brisant la bulle d'émotion qui s'était crée autour de nous.

« Eh bien, merci. » dis-je en rigolant. « C'est très apprécié. »

Il s'est passé encore cinq minutes avant qu'Alice n'appelle Rose, lui faisant savoir que la cérémonie allait commencer.

Rose me pris une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de descendre.

Je commençais à devenir nerveuse. Heureusement, Jasper était là pour me calmer.

« Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse Bella. Tu l'aime et il t'aime, rien d'autre ne compte, Okay ? »

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien, il est temps que nous descendions. » me dit-il en me présentant son bras. Je lui pris le bras et lui sourit.

« On y est. » chuchotais-je.

La musique changea dans le font, ma berceuse commença, nous laissant savoir qu'il était temps de descendre.

Nous descendions les marches rapidement et étions derrière la porte en un rien de temps. Une fois au début de l'allée ou j'allais rejoindre l'amour de ma vie, je me figea.

Tout étais si beau, Alice s'était vraiment surpasser. Les arches, l'autel, les fleurs, les rubans de satin, tout était parfait. Je remarquais aussi les invité, à coté des élèves du lycée de Forks se trouvais aussi les Denali.

Aucun humain n'avait remarqué je m'étais brièvement arrêté, heureusement. Finalement, Jasper me guida vers l'autel et je regardais à présent vers un tout autre point.

Edward était absolument à couper le souffle dans son costume noir. Il était magnifique. Durent toute la marche vers l'autel, mes yeux était sur lui. Suivant le conseil de ma sœur, je me concentrai uniquement sur mon ange, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Une fois que nous avions atteint l'autel, Jasper laissa mon bras partir, et m'embrassa sur le front, murmurant un 'je t'aime', auquel je lui répondis doucement. Edward pris alors ma mains et me fis un baisemain avant de nous tourner tout les deux vers Carlisle, qui jouait le rôle de notre pasteur.

La cérémonie fut rapide, et il fut très vite l'heure de prononcer nos vœux.

« Isabella, tu sais que ça m'a pris du temps avant d'admettre mes sentiments que j'avais pour toi, les admettre à moi-même, et ça m'a pris encore plus de temps pour agir sur ces sentiments. Je suis heureux que tu ais eu la patience de me guider vers la lumière. Tu es ma vie maintenant, sans toi, je n'existe plus. Je promets de te chérir, d'être présent pour toi, pour tout et n'importe quoi je promets de t'aimer pour l'éternité. Je t'aime plus que ce que les mots peuvent transporter. »

Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes de venin, et je devais prendre quelques bouchers d'air pour me calmer suffisamment pour pouvoir prononcer mes vœux.

« Edward, la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai remarqué quelque chose chez toi. Tu souriais rarement et quand tu le faisais ce n'étais jamais sincère, ça n'atteignais jamais tes yeux. Ce jour-là, je me suis fais une promesse, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire sourire. Je suis fière d'avoir réussi et maintenant, essayer de te faire sourire n'est plus nécessaire. Tu es rayonnant de bonheur. Tu me fais voir un coté de moi-même que je n'avais jamais vu avant, tu me fais me sentir aimée. Je sais que je n'aimerai jamais personne comme je t'aime. Je promets de toujours être avec toi, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je te promets de te donner le monde si tu me le demande. Je promets de retomber amoureuse de toi à nouveau chaque jour de notre éternité. Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. »

Nous avons rapidement prononcé nos 'Je le veux' et Carlisle nous déclara mari et femme.

« Vous pouvez embrassez la marié. » dit-il tendrement.

Edward se pencha et m'embrassa chastement. Je souris contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa plus fort avant de me reculer et de poser mon front contre le sien. Sons sourire était éblouissant, il m'était impossible de ne pas lui sourire en retour.

Il m'attrapa la main pour marcher le long de l'allée pour aller prendre nos photos de mariage dans le studio qu'Alice avais prévu. Après cela, la réception. Le DJ Alice nous présenta comme Mr et Mrs Cullen, et je ne pouvais retirer le sourire sur mon visage. Nous avons été félicité par le reste de notre 'famille', cependant Tanya avait l'air un peu réticente. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un petit faible pour Edward, mais qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

Le dîner fut servi, pour mon plus grand dégout. D'une façon ou d'une autre nous réussîmes à ne rien manger. Sauf pour le gâteau bien sur, ou nous devions prendre la première part pour garder les apparences.

Le Dj annonça la première danse et Edward me présenta sa main. C'est Edward qui avait choisi la chanson, je n'avait aucune idée de la quelle il s'agissait. Je fut plaisamment surprise d''entendre 'reverie' de Debussy.

« Tu t'en souviens. » souriais-je, enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

« Bien sur que je me souviens, mon amour. » il m'embrassa doucement, me faisant soupirer de bonheur. Il nous fit tourner autour de la piste, alors que les souvenirs me revenais.

C'était le premier morceau qu'il m'a appris à jouer au piano.

« À quoi penses-tu si intensément ? » me chuchota Edward, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« À toi. » lui souriais-je. « Et cette chanson. Ça me rappelle pleins de beau souvenirs. » Il me taquinait sans fins quand je me trompais de note.

« En effet. » me sourit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je soupire encore une fois et reposa ma tête sur son épaule. « Et je dois dire, tu es stupéfiante ce soir, ma Bella. Comme un ange, mon ange. »

« Merci. » chuchotais-je en retour, maintenant habitué aux compliments.

Nous finîmes la danse en silence et aussi vite que la chanson finit, je senti une tape sur mon épaule. Rose me regardait.

« Ça t'embête si j'interromps ? » dit-elle. Je secouai la tête et le laissa partir après un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne serai jamais fatiguée de ses baisers.

Jasper approcha alors et pris la place d'Edward.

« J'apprécie grandement tes sentiments aujourd'hui, petite sœur. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà sentie aussi heureuse. Et ton amour, c'est tellement puissant. » rit-il.

Je rayonnais.

« Je ne peux m'en empêcher, Jazzy. Je suis juste tellement, tellement heureuse en ce moment. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ça. » expliquais-je.

« Et j'en suis heureux. Je suis heureux qu'il te rende heureuse. » dit-il.

« Plus que je n'en aurais jamais rêvé. »

Notre danse fut vite finie, et ce fut au tour de Carlisle de me faire danser.

Nous avons danser un peu avant de parler.

« Tu es magnifique, mon ange. » Tout le monde semble s'être mis d'accord pour m'appeler ange aujourd'hui.

« Merci, papa. » chuchotais-je en retour. Il sourit toujours quand je l'appelle ainsi.

« Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » commença-t-il. « Merci. »

« Pour ? » demandais-je.

« Pour tout. Toi et Jasper avez amené tellement de bonheur à notre famille. Pendent longtemps, quelque chose manquait à cette famille. Et vous deux, vous étiez ces pièces manquantes. Vous compléter notre famille, et tu rends mon fils heureux.

« Tu as un si grand cœur et je suis si fier que tu me laisse t'appeler ma fille. Je t'aime, Bella. Je sais que je ne prononce jamais ces mots tout hauts mais ils sont tellement vrais. Je t'aime vraiment, ma fille. »

« Je t'aime aussi, papa. » Peut-être que le c'est à cause de l'ambiance du mariage, mais tout le monde est si aimant aujourd'hui. Ça ne me dérange pas toutefois, c'est tellement agréable de se sentir aimée ainsi comme aujourd'hui.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Emmett. Il me fit tourner sur la piste de danse comme un dingue, me faisant rire durant toute la chanson. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, lui aussi et me donna même un de ses câlins d'ours alors qu'on dansait.

Ensuite je retournais dans les bras d'Edward, et c'est dans ses bras que je restais pour le reste de la soirée. Les filles réussirent à me faire danser, mais au final c'est toujours dans les bras de mon mari que je retournais ensuite.

Je laissais un soupire tellement audible qu'Edward arrêta de danser.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Rien. J'étais juste en train de penser… _Mon mari_. Ça semble tellement surréaliste d'être capable de t'appeler ainsi. Mon mari. Le mien et à personne d'autre. Pour toujours mien. » dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

« Et tu es mienne. Ma femme. »

La fête dura jusqu'à ce qu'Alice et Rosalie me traine jusqu'à la chambre pour me changer. Nous devions partir pour notre lune de miel juste après la fête, Edward ne m'a jamais dit ou nous nous rendions, c'est donc Alice qui s'est chargée de faire ma valise. Heureusement Rose était avec elle pour la freiner. Un peu.

Elles me passèrent une robe courte, toujours dans les tons lavande. Elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et avait de fines bretelles. Mes cheveux et mon maquillage étaient toujours parfait, j'étais donc prête en cinq minutes.

Une fois en bas, je vis que tout le monde se préparaient à partir. Je me mis au cotés d'Edward pour dire au revoir à tout le monde et le remercier d'être venus. Nos amis de Denali eux resteraient encore quelques jours.

Bien vite la dernière personne partit et je pu entendre Edward murmurer un 'enfin'. Je reteins un rire en notant qu'il s'agissait de Mike Newton.

Nous avons dit au revoir à tout le monde, promettant de garder le contact et de prendre plein de photos. Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport ou nous avons enregistré nos bagages sans que je puisse voir nos tickets.

Une fois à bord de l'avion, la destination n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'il allait être à mes cotés durent tout le voyage, c'était déjà très bien.

Quand l'avion prit son envole, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment le début de mon éternité. Mon éternité auprès d'Edward.


	21. epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Et voici enfin l'épilogue de Brothers & Sisters

Enjoy ^^

Épilogue

Dix ans se sont écoulé depuis ce jour, le plus beau jour de mon existence. Edward et moi sommes marié depuis dix heureuse années et chaque jour je retombe amoureuse de lui.

Pour notre lune de miel, Edward m'emmena en Europe, nous sommes resté à Paris pendent un mois avant d'aller à Londres et de finir en Russie. Moscow est le plus bel endroit que j'ai jamais visité. Cette ville à tant d'histoire, il y avait tellement à apprendre que je ne voulais plus partir.

Notre relation pris également une nouvelle direction, et nous sommes plus à l'écoute l'un de l'autre que jamais. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'aspect physique de notre relation qui amena une immense confiance entre nous.

Nous sommes rentrés avec un millier de photos à regarder avec tout le monde. Peu de temps après notre retour, nous devions quitter Forks. Ça m'avait beaucoup attristé de partir, même si je savais que s'était nécessaire cette ville sera toujours spéciale pour moi. Elle m'a rendu ma sœur, et m'a aussi donner une chance en amour.

Nous sommes resté pendent cinq ans en Alaska sans interaction avec les humains. Nous sommes restés dans une des résidences solitaires des Cullen juste pour profiter de notre famille. Et nous n'avions aucun besoin de prétendre.

Nous sommes ensuite retourné à Forks pendent deux ans pour décidé de notre prochaine escale. La maison se situait au fond de la forêt et il n'y avait personne pour nous voir. Après avoir débattu longuement, nous avons opté pour la côte este.

Esmée pris soin de nous trouver une place dans le New Hampshire, près de Hanover. Nous nous sommes dit que si nous allions près d'une université nous serions capable de rester plus longtemps.

Carlisle dû se faire passer pour un très jeune docteur, qui venait à peine d'être diplômé. Pour l'histoire, Carlisle nous a pris Jasper, Rose et moi sous son aile quand nos parent – la 'sœur' de Carlisle et son mari – son décédés dans un accident il y a quelques années. Il n'avait que vint-deux ans à ce moment-là mais il n'a pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de nous prendre en charge. Lui et Esmée était déjà mariés.

Edward, Alice et Emmett étaient également frères et sœurs. Et Esmée est leur marraine.

Peu importe l'histoire qu'ils ont inventé. Aussi longtemps que je ne devais pas prétendre ne pas être avec Edward au lycée. Je ne serais pas capable de le voir chaque jour sans pouvoir l'embrasser.

Esmée nous dénicha une place incroyable dans une immense propriété. La maison en elle-même tombais quasiment en morceau, mais c'était pour elle un challenge et elle le prit. Nous avons tous passé quelques mois à rafistoler une super maison à trois étages. Ça avait l'air tellement beau une fois fini vu de l'extérieur que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder.

Nous avons tous décoré nos chambre comme bon nous semblais. Edward et moi avons des gouts très semblable, ce ne fut donc pas bien difficile. Nous avons opté pour des murs bleus et un mobilier foncé. Edward organisa ses disques comme il le voulait, et je fis pareil avec les livres. Ma garde-robe, soigneusement confectionné par Alice rentrait à peine à rentrer dans le meuble.

Edward pris soin d'acheter un souvenir dans chaque ville que nous avons visitées, et nous les avons dispersés dans toute la pièce. Il y avait un tableau qui vient de Paris, une boule à neige de Moscow et ainsi de suite. Chaque chose avait un souvenir attaché à lui.

Les photos notre mariage était également dispersées dans notre chambre. Pleins de photos avec mon frère et ma sœur aussi, ainsi que du reste de la famille.

Jasper et Alice était eux aussi un heureux couple. Mon frère était complètement heureux, son passé était oublié. Il sourit beaucoup plus. Il est mon aimant, protecteur grand frère que je connaissais, sans une once d'inquiétude dans sa tête.

Une fois installés, il fut temps de tout recommencer. L'école, prétendre d'être quelqu'un qu'on est pas, garder les humains à distance pour leur propre sécurité, écouter les professeur parler à longueur de journée à propos de quelque chose que tu connais sur le bout des doigt.

Nous ne nous plaignons pas, cependant. C'était la vie que nous nous étions choisi. Nous avons été changés en quelque chose que nous ne voulions pas être, et nous en retirions le maximum.

Cette fois l'école serait différente. Je ne devrais plus dépendre de Jasper pour me calmer et me protéger. J'y rentrerai avec la tête haute, et Edward à mes cotés. Rien ne nous séparera jamais.

Comme je l'avais prédit dix ans plus tôt, se serait un nouveau départ pour moi. Je serai capable d'endurer tout ce que la vie me jettera parce que j'ai ma famille à mes cotés.

Mon grand frère et ma grande sœur, les meilleurs frères et sœurs qu'une fille puisse demander.

Mes autre frères et sœurs, qui m'ont adopté dans leur famille presque immédiatement.

Esmée et Carlisle, mes vrais parent. Tout ce que mes parent biologique n'était pas, et je me sentais aimé et sauf auprès d'eux.

Et enfin, Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Je ne peux même pas penser à être séparé de lui. Nous faisions en sorte de toujours avoir du temps rien qu'à nous et avec la famille.

Nous avions nos problèmes de temps en temps mais nous avons survécu à tout. Il avait des problèmes de jalousie et il était parfois trop surprotecteur et je devais arrêter ça, mais à part ça nous étions d'accord sur tout.

Il me rendait heureuse, il était impossible d'arrêter de sourire autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il disait ou faisait me faisait l'aimer encore plus, il est le mari parfait.

J'avais hâte d'aller à l'école pour une fois. Parce que je savais que tout allais bien se passer.

Et si ça se passait mal, j'avais le reste de l'éternité pour essayer.

FIN


End file.
